A Leave of Absence
by greenhorn001
Summary: Aria Israel returns to her Australian homeland in the city of Melborne where she takes a leave from her position onboard the Dreadnaught, a BC-303 class starship. However, when she returns home from being gone for ten years, things are not as they seem anymore. She struggles to reconnect with her family, but its not easy.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Aria was one of my SG characters in an RP and this was my side plot for her. She goes home for a brief leave at her home in Melbourne, Australia. Hope you like this story and review. I like comments. :)**

* * *

 **Time:** June 24th, 2009  
 **Location:** Melbourne, Australia  
 **Description:** A brief leave after the great battle over Earth when Atlantis came home. She was onboard the Daedalus when she fought against the Super Wraith ship  
Lieutenant Aria "Bruiser" Israel

A small black/grey car pulled up into a parking spot. The engine was left running for a moment before it was cut off and the driver side door was opened. Aria came out placing her sunglasses on and closing the door. Taking out her key ring, she pushed the alarm button to lock it. On her form, she wore her blue uniform and black boots. Her hair was let down and rested on her back. It was long.

Aria walked across the lot and toward a pier where she crossed it into the beach. She looked around taking in the beautiful scenery of the sandy beach. The breeze was cool and seemed perfect for her day. Even the ocean had good tides for a couple surfing, but she wasn't here to play around. In fact, she had to meet someone after she touched down from the Tullamarine Airport and drove for an hour. On the phone, her sister wanted her to meet and Aria listened.

Soon as Aria's boot touched the sand, a cheerful recognizable shout from her sister broke through the quiet gentle waves of the beach, "ARIA!"

As her boot finished making an imprint, Aria turned with a smile as she removed her sunglasses and responded, "Tali."

Her twenty eight year old sister in a wet bikini rushed toward her and gave her a wet hug. Aria grunted as she stood her ground and hugged her back not caring if she made her uniform wet. She simply pulled her head back with her hands and kissed her on the forehead. Tally cried a little as she wiped her eyes, "I am happy to see you and glad you came to meet with me."

Aria smiled as she cocked her head slightly to the left and combed her damp dark brown hair with her fingers. They walked closed together across the sand and sat down before the ocean. Aria continued looking out into the horizon as the sun dipped down slowly. Tally spoke sadly, "I missed you. A lot. There were days when I would wake up expecting you to be right there beside me. We'd play, run around, and walk along the beaches. Do you remember when we used to surf along the beach? Mom was always quick to worry."

Aria nodded as she responded, "Yeah. I miss those days. How is the family?"

Tally gave her a look as she spoke shaking her head, "They are good. They missed you too, even Dad. Where have you been?"

Aria gulped as she looked at her and responded, "I, umm..."

Tally interrupted her with a slight scoff as she turned away, "I know. You can't tell me, right? It's classified."

"Tali," Aria started as she touched her sister's arm, but Tally shrugged it away with a sniff and wiped her face. She continued as she looked into the horizon, "Why come back, Aria? What is the purpose of your visit? Was it to visit me? Was it to visit your hometown? Or was it to visit Dad? You know he's sick, right?"

"Tali," Aria sighed as she looked at the horizon and responded sadly, "Yes, I know. I am sorry I wasn't there. I should have been. Has it been three years?"

Tally cocked her head and responded sadly, "Dad? Yeah. I'm kinda glad you weren't there that day. It wasn't pretty."

Aria looked at her and let out another sigh. She placed her hand on the cool sand near her hand and touched it as Tally looked back at her face. She had been crying a little bit. Aria clenched her hand and brought her close as she responded hugging her sister, "Oh Tali, I am sorry. You know that. I came back for you to offer my comfort during this hard time."

After the hug and kissing her on the forehead again, Aria moved her slightly back. Tally felt a little better and looked at her responding with a little smile, "Thank you. I feel better. I am sorry I came out a little harsh."

Aria shook her head and combed her hair a bit responding, "Do not worry about it. I kinda deserved it. Shall we head home? It's getting dark."

Tally gasped as she nodded standing up with her sister, "Oh yeah, we should. If you don't mind me being wet in the car seat as I lost my towel while I was swimming in the beach."

Aria laughed a little as she shook her head while they walked back to the car, "It's no problem. I don't mind. Teal loaned me the car when I came from the airport but never really minded the mess."

Tally smiled as she wondered, "Did you see him?"

She shook her head, "No. He left the car in the parking lot for like a couple hours. He is still angry at me. I don't blame him."

Soon as darkness came, that same small black/grey car pulled up in the driveway of the house. As Aria came out, Tally quickly came out of the car like lightning, shoved the door close and ran up toward the front door. As she pushed it open, she yelled, "Hey Mom, I'm back with Aria! I'll be in the shower!"

Aria continued to smile as she closed the door and walked toward the front door in a military pace. The door was slightly ajar as a woman appeared with a huge smile, "Aria! I heard from Tally that you touched down but I wasn't sure when you were going to be here?"

Aria laughed a little as she hugged her, "Mom. Yeah, I met with Tali first. I had to see her."

Cassie nodded, "Oh I know. You two were always so close," she continued and then gasped touching her uniform, "You're wet, sandy and gone ruined your uniform! Have you no shame?"

"Mom," Aria started as her mom corralled her into the house, but she interrupted with her scolding and nagging, "Don't you start! Now I'm going to have to clean and press your uniform again. I took the liberty of putting out clean clothes for you. It's upstairs in your old room. Your little brother is in his room again playing ridiculous games. I swear, no matter how many times I tell him to grow up and he's still killing zombies in his late twenties."

Aria laughed a little as she responded, "Mom, I missed you too."

Cassie made a little scoff as she kissed her in the cheek and shooed her away, "I know and so did I. Now shoo. I need to make dinner. You know where to put your dirty uniform right?"

Aria rolled her eyes as she closed the door and muttered, "Yes, mom."

Aria ran upstairs to her old bedroom that she shared with Tally. She changed from her uniform and put on her clothes. Taking the uniform, she folded it and carried it to the laundry room for her mother. As she tousled her hair, she walked with military precision toward her brother's room and opened it. She let out a smile as she watched her twenty eight year old brother play Resident Evil on his Xbox.

She ran toward him and wrestled him down with a bear hug as he shouted, "Hey, get off Bruiser. You're making me lose!"

Aria giggled as she wrestled the controller from him, "Too bad, little brother. I need you to say hey."

As the game on the computer screen made a sound with blood splattered across the screen with the words scrawled across saying you died, Noah let out a snarl as he wrestled her back shouting, "You killed me, Aria! You killed me! That was three hours of gameplay of getting me to the end!"

Aria smacked him gently across as she teased him with her little snarl, "Mom said you played it for more than three hours. Aren't you getting too old for fighting zombies, Noah?"

She started tickling him and Noah started giggling giving in to his sister's roughhousing, "Hey stop, Bruiser! Stop it!"

They continued wrestling against each other laughing and giggling. As they stopped for a minute out of breath, Aria stared back at her little brother for a bit and sighed. She grabbed his head and kissed him on the forehead as he protested, "Eww, no! Stop it!"

Aria giggled as Noah pushed her away. Suddenly their mother's voice cried out saying it was time to eat. Aria stood up with Noah's head around her arm. She grinned as she pulled at her protesting brother out of his room for dinner. Noah was still struggling with her playing around as they wrestled down the steps. Soon as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the door opened.

Aria stopped as Noah straightened himself. Teal walked into the house and scowled at Aria. Aria copied his stare and hesitated. Teal let out an angry snarl and ignored her as he closed the door. He walked off toward the dining room.

Noah straightened out his hair as he responded tapping Aria on the shoulder, "Yep, big bro is still angry. Welcome home, sis. You haven't missed anything important."

He walked off and Aria let out a sigh with a strangled growl at the ceiling. She thought coming home was the right thing and now she was doubting that.

* * *

 **Time:** Later in the evening of June 24th, 2009  
 **Location:** Aria's family home

In the kitchen, Cassie walked over to Tally and spoke handing her a set of plates, "Here, why don't you go and set these. I will bring the chicken casserole over."

Tally nodded taking the plates, "Yes, mom."

Teal came into the kitchen as he passed Tally and Tally smiled at her brother. She pecked him in the cheek as he squeezed her arm with her responding to his touch, "Welcome home, Teal."

"Lachlan Israel," Cassie spoke sharply in a chiding tone as she faced him sternly and wielding her wooden spoon, "You didn't return my call! I was worried."

Teal continued to smile as he responded respectfully kissing her on the cheek, "I'm fine, Ma. Everything worked out. You didn't need to worry."

He proceeded to wash his hands and dry them off while listening to his mother's scolding. She continued chiding him as she picked up a salad bowl and handed it to him, "If the whole point of me is not worrying about you, then I am not your mother. You need to call back, period. I am glad everything worked out, now shoo. Take the bowl with you to the table if you will please. Dinner's starting soon. And say hey to Aria will you? She probably won't be staying for longer than a few days."

Teal nodded taking the bowl and left the kitchen muttering to himself darkly out of earshot, "One can hope…"

Aria looked up as Teal passed her. She responded meekly, "Hey Teal."

Teal shoved passed her with a hurmph and placed the bowl on the table. He grabbed Noah and proceeded to rub his head with him protesting again and pushing him off. He offered a wink before sitting down in the chair and pulling himself in.

Aria stood there staring at her brother angrily. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way. She knew the real reason but had no idea why he was so persistent. Tally watched the scene between them and offered her comfort to her as she approached Aria touching her in the arm. Aria responded to her touch as Tally spoke touching her hair, "Come sit with me, sister."

Aria nodded digging her hand into her pocket and responding as she took out the car key, "In a minute."

She approached Teal's side and touched Noah's head as he looked up and smiled responding affectingly, "Hey bruiser."

Noah was always the soft spoken one in the family which made him a little more loyal to his sister than Teal. Aria smiled a little but quickly hid it as she faced her older brother while jiggling with his car key. Teal looked up at her and continued scowling at her. Aria gulped and spoke, "Hey, here's the car keys back. Thanks for lending me your car."

Teal let out a growl as he dismissed her prematurely, "Keep it. You'll be gone in a few days. Just make sure my car isn't scratched up or dirty."

Tally quickly snapped at her brother angrily, "Teal!"

Teal shot her a glance and snapped back with an angry response, "What? Isn't it true? She will be gone soon just like she always had been!"

He ignored them quickly as he angrily served himself some salads and took a sip from his beer to calm down. Aria managed to bite back her tendency to start fights by biting her tongue and turned away to hide her feelings. She didn't come back to start a fight. She came back for her family and if Teal wasn't ready to forgive her then what was the point of coming back? Noah touched her arm and she smiled at him while biting her lip. After she touched his hair again and tousled it around a bit, she walked around the table to sit next to Tally taking her hand briefly squeezing it.

At that moment, Cassie came from the kitchen carrying a casserole platter and placed it in the middle of the table. She took her seat and took Aria's hand as well as Noah's speaking, "Lachlan, why don't you start grace?"

Teal nodded taking both Noah and Tally's hand. As the elder brother in the family and only one in charge of the family since their father was in the hospital, he spoke while they lowered their heads, "Thank you for the meal. We humbly ask you to continue to watch over our father as he continues to be ill and ask for his quick recovery so that he will return to us whole. Amen."

He cleared his throat and they began eating as they passed the plate to him with him serving the chicken casserole. They ate in silence with nothing much else to say. It was awkward, especially with Aria in the table with them. She hadn't been home ever since she joined the Stargate program in early 2003. Taking her fork, Aria continued to eat her casserole and responded to her mother after taking a drink from her beer, "This is good casserole, mother. I missed it."

Cassie smiled and affectingly squeezed her hand as she responded, "Thank you sweetie. So, Lachlan tell me. What did you do today in your agency? What is it again?"

Teal responded wiping his mouth with his napkin, "The NID, mom. It's classified. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't tell you."

Cassie raised her hands as she responded, "I was trying to make conversation. Do not talk to me like that."

Teal shrugged passively and the matter was dropped again as he refocused his attention to his meal. Cassie sighed feeling a little angry. Silence resumed for a little bit longer until Aria finally spoke as she touched Tally and asked her, "So Tali, I've heard so much about your husband. When can I meet him?"

Before Tally could respond, Teal finally made an angry outburst that shook the dining table, "Uhh, how about never?"

Aria scowled at her brother and responded venomously, "Excuse me?"

Teal scoffed as he pushed back his chair a bit and spat back, "What would be the point of your visit if you're going to leave anyways. You never come back. You never visit. Not once. And even if you do, it's only brief as your duty takes you away even longer."

They all stared at Teal with horror and Aria spat back angrier, "Watch your tongue, Teal! I have a reason."

Teal continued with the outburst, "Well then there is no other reason for you to stay till tomorrow is there? You'll be gone by morning anyways and that will be the last we see you."

Tally angrily shouted at him, "Teal, shut up! God."

Cassie responded sharply, "Aria, Tali, back off. Lachlan Israel, you will not speak like that in this table. There is no reason for your rude behavior!"

Teal continued shouting as he slammed his napkin onto his plate, "Fine, ma, because I am done. I am going to turn in early, so if you will excuse me!"

He left the table as he cleared his plate and exited into the kitchen in disgust. Noah was silent as he gulped his throat and stared at his half eaten plate. Tally looked like she was going to cry. Aria continue to stare silently into the kitchen fuming at her brother. Cassie let out an angry sigh as she tried to continue eating but gave up as she responded, "Okay. My appetite is ruined. So there. I'm gonna head off early too. Night kids. Welcome back home, Aria sweetie."

She got up, kissed Aria on the cheek and cleared her plate headed into the kitchen. Aria blew an angry sigh, closed her eyes and collected her negative feelings together. She used her military training to take them all in and blew them away with another sigh turning back to Tally. She touched her on the shoulder and responded, "It's okay, Tali. Thank you for having my back."

Tally looked at her and smiled meekly as she nodded responding, "No problem sister. So, you still want to meet Neil and the kids?"

Aria smiled and wrinkled her nose as she responded cheerfully, "So much. I bet the kids are like us."

Tally let out a giggle and responded, "Oh yeah. They remind me of when we all were little kids picking on each other. I told him you wanted to meet him and we set the appointment to noon. You'll see him and the kids at lunchtime."

Aria nodded and was about to respond when Noah spoke up, "Hey bruiser. I'm also happy you are back too."

She looked at him and cocked head amused as she responded, "Aww, thanks for speaking up little bro. What's up?"

Noah shrugged as he continued speaking, "Nothing. Its just, well nothing really. I just missed you. I hate killing zombies all alone. I just want you to know that no matter what Teal says, I got your back. Okay? No matter what."

Aria cooed a little at her brother and responded wrinkling her nose again, "Well thank you Noah, but you're still washing the dishes."

Noah slammed his arms on the table as he shouted still protesting, "WHAT?!"

Tally was startled and managed to cover her mouth to refrain from giggling. Aria continued to use her military training to stare down at her little brother while he continued to protest, "WHY?! This isn't fair. I missed you Aria! Isn't that enough to not do the dishes? Why can't you just give me a break? WHY?!"

Aria continued staring and finished with her response, "I love you too, little brother. Dishes, now."

Noah slammed his hands onto the table again and cleared his plate while under protest. Tally continued giggling as Aria held her close. She finally spoke as Aria listened, "I missed these conversations you have with them. You were protective of me even from them. You know, Noah still respects you and understands more than Teal ever does. I am sorry for Teal's actions, but give him time."

Aria waved it off as she responded, "Do not apologize for Teal. It's fine. I'll give him time. Help me clear the table."

Tally nodded and they collected the plates on the table to carry into the kitchen for Noah to clean. Later as the plates were all dried off, Noah was about to head off when Aria tackled him again with a bear hug affectingly. Noah started yelling again protesting, "Ow, Aria, get off! I give up!"

Aria kissed him on the face and rubbed her nose against his nose responding again, "Thanks Noah! I missed you too! See you in the morning!"

Noah managed to pry himself off and responded sticking his thumb up, "You too, bruiser. And maybe we can play some more video games?"

Aria nodded as she cracked her knuckles and neck and shoulder muscles, "You bet!"

Tally giggled as she watched Noah run off to bed. She grabbed Aria's hand as Aria responded, "So, guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

Tally shook her head and squeezed her hand as she chided her, "Oh don't be silly. You're sleeping with me in our old room. Just like old times. Just like sisters."

That made Aria smile as she let Tally lead her upstairs toward their bedroom. Tally went straight to change her clothes into her own nightgown and Aria went in to take a much longer needed shower. Tally found some old shirt for Aria to wear to bed. After taking a shower and brushing her hair down, Aria exited it and watched her sister in the bed reading a book. She smiled as she approached the bed, got into covers and kissed her sister good night as she fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Time:** The next morning of June 25th, 2009  
 **Location:** Tally and Aria's bedroom

Aria was in the bathroom dressed and drying her hair with the towel. After she wrung the towel off and hanging it, she moved her hair over her shoulder and exited the room. She smiled when she saw Tally seated on the edge of the bed. Tally smiled back as Aria approached her, grabbed her hands and sat down with her. Tally touched her damp hair attempting to comb it. Aria spoke, "So, remind me. How long has it been since you married?"

"Three years," Tally smiled and continued, "Everyone was here for the ceremony. You know, I wanted you to be there as my maid of honor but you weren't available."

Aria sighed and responded apologetically, "I know and I am honored but I'm sorry."

Tally gave her a look of sadness as she responded directly, "I know and stop apologizing. It's in the past. No point bringing that up."

Aria responded back sharply, "You brought it up."

Tally whimpered a little as she moved her gaze away from Aria's brief harsh glare. Aria let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and breathed again. She opened it, touched Tally on the chin and brought her to face her again. She responded, "I'm sorry. That was rude. Let's start over."

Tally let out a sigh and nodded, "Yeah, let's. Neil is a great guy and we have two children. Seth is three and Ally is two."

Aria gulped as she curled her lips with amusement, "Ally?"

Tally let out another sigh and rolled her eyes as she responded, "Yeah, yeah bring it in."

Aria shrugged and shook her head, "Ah, no I won't mention the fact that you always wanted to be named Ally."

Tally responded, "Yeah? I never liked being Talitha considering it's a pretty awful name. Talitha Israel. I mean, come on? Really? I'd sound like someone in the Taliban."

Aria shook her head and shrugged as she responded with a little bit amusement, "I don't know. I think it's a pretty good name for someone undercover."

Tally retorted back half amused, "Aria, shut up."

She nodded trying to hide back her amusement, "Yes, ma'am."

Tally sighed shaking her head and continued, "Seriously though. You'll like them. Neil and the kids. They're good folks and the kids are excited in meeting their aunt for the first time."

Aria nodded and clenched her hand with enforcement, "I can't wait."

Tally smiled and nodded while rubbing her thumb on Aria's hand. She spoke trying to start something, "So…"

"So," Aria wondered but Tally finished for her, "So, are you with anyone?"

Aria looked at her oddly and shook her head as she shrugged, "What do you mean?"

Tally gasped at her and half shouted, "Oh, come on! You've been gone for five years! Surely you have eyes on someone?"

Aria shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. And even if I did, it's classified."

Tally responded a little annoyed, "I know, dummy! The whole point of our talks is we share secrets. I won't tell anyone if you have a little crush. I know you."

Aria continued to deny it as she responded, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tally."

Tally let out a scoff as she rolled her eyes and attempted to get up to walk away, "Fine, if you won't tell me. Then I will go away."

Aria grabbed her arm and pulled her toward her as she responded, "Oh, please don't be like that. I love you. I'm just protecting my assets."

Tally fell on her lap as she moaned when Aria held her close. She let out a groan as she tried pushing her away, "Oh don't give me that. What's the point of secrets if you won't share it with me? I won't tell, I promise."

She looked at her as Aria responded back stroking her hair, "I know you won't. It's really more of a matter of national security. But I can tell you this. You're, umm, right. Sort of."

Tally gasped with cheerfulness and squealed as she responded kissing her, "Oh you mean I was right? Do tell! Please. Give me a name."

Aria shook her head and responded, "That I can't tell you. All I can tell you is he is the most obnoxious, narcissist, arrogant guy you'd ever met. He is also a little bit of a coward, for a lack of a better term but he delivers results in the best way possible. When I first saw him, I gotta admit I started having a little crush on him. He is kinda like Noah, you know, for a lack of a better description."

Tally gasped again and responded amused, "Really? Like Noah? Have you approached him?"

Aria shook her head and responded, "No. I can't. My job won't permit me and I hardly ever see him much."

Tally spoke again a little disappointed, "So he's not there all the time? You've seen him around then? Why can't you just talk to him? I'm sure he'll understand."

Aria responded again, "I can't, Tali. Do not make me repeat."

"But," Tally tried again, but Aria glared at her as she responded again sharply, "Do not argue with me, Tali! My duty does not allow me much fraternization among officers and civilians. And even if I do, it's ridiculous to even attempt a relationship like that deep in space."

"Oh," Tally gulped as Aria let out a slight snarl and got off the bed. She walked toward the window and stared out. Tally watched her sister and started to regret pushing her. She tended to do that and this time she somehow crossed a wire that she shouldn't have. Letting out a sigh, she got up and gently approached Aria. She touched her arm and Aria responded with a grunt. Tally tried again and responded, "I'm sorry. I brought this up and I regret pushing you to tell me while almost saying something that you were supposed to keep secret."

Aria sighed still a little angry as she shook her head. She let Tally hug her a bit and turn her around. She responded, "So, you are in space? That's your secret?"

Aria shook her head and recollected herself by twisting her word again, "No, I mean deep in the ocean. Out there when I'm deployed in the Pacific."

Tally shook her head and responded a little cheerfully, "A little too late. But no seriously I understand. I won't tell anyone. Promise. Anyways, there is something else too is there?"

Aria spoke again unsure, "What do you mean?"

Tally sighed again and bonked her on the forehead with her finger, "Stop that, seriously Aria. It's clear on your face and in your words. Don't tell me you haven't thought about him? Liam Dagenhart? Your sweetheart before you vanished from his radar."

Aria shrugged responding, "I haven't thought about him in a long time."

Tally shook her head and responded, "No, really. You can't have just forgotten about him. What happened?"

Aria let out a sigh and pushed her back a little responding, "Nothing happened, Tally. Please drop it. Do this for me. Drop it. Excuse me."

Aria kissed her on the forehead and walked away leaving Tally watching her sadly. She let out a sigh and continued watching out from the window.

* * *

As Aria left her sister's old room, she let out a relieved sigh. She needed a little more time from her sister for a bit as Tally can get a little bit too constricting. Of course she would never say that in front of her. Tally was always a bit fragile at times. Banging on the door into her brother's room, she opened it and shouted, "Noah, you awake yet!"

She let out a laugh as Noah jumped at her tone and turned from his game to shout, "Yes, now go away!"

In the boys' room, both Noah and Teal had been sharing it playing games on Noah's Xbox since this morning. She stifled her laugh barely and shouted again, "You'd better be downstairs or I'm gonna eat all your bacon!"

Aria closed the door but listened as her brother protested, "What? NO! Teal, save my progress!"

Teal shouted at him rather angrily, "No I will not. I've been working on this level myself. Go away and hang out with her!"

Aria let out a quiet snarl listening to them bicker a bit. She was feeling a little unwanted by Teal and Noah was still arguing with him. As Teal removed the controller from the Xbox, Noah's profile disappeared much to his annoyance. He let out a snarl and picked the pillow to toss at the jerk that was his older brother.

Teal caught it without looking behind him and turned to shout some more still feeling angry in the morning, "Leave now!"

Hearing from Aria just changed his tone and Noah realized Teal was on the war path. Giving up on his brother, he left the room to get him some bacon before Aria eats it all.

In the kitchen, Aria entered to see her mother cooking them breakfast. She spoke getting her attention, "Morning mom."

Cassie turned and smiled as she responded, "Morning sweetie. Is Noah coming down too? I heard you shouting at him earlier."

Aria smiled and nodded cheerfully, "Yup. Can I get two plates of what you're cooking up please? With extra bacon."

Cassie responded as she shrugged serving her two omelets with bacon on the side each on two plates and placed it onto the table, "Sure, if I can spare some bacon, I'd give you extra."

Aria responded kissing her on the cheek and taking the plates, "Thanks mom."

As she carried the plates to the table, Noah jumped down several steps all the way down out of breath and glanced at the plate set for him. He licked his lips and ran to sit down as Aria sat across from him. She giggled a little watching Noah chow down on his breakfast. She spoke, "Morning."

Noah gulped as he drank his milk and responded, "Morning, bruiser. You gonna eat your bacon?"

Aria grinned as she shook her head and gave him hers, "Nope, you can have it all."

"Thanks," Noah barely responded as he continued eating at a fast pace.

Aria continued to eat her omelet and responded a little concerned, "Slow down, little bro. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

Noah shrugged and downed another milk. Aria took a gulp out of her milk and set it down for a minute. Taking her finger, she bonked her brother on the forehead getting his attention. He gave him a weird look and Aria giggled again. He took his finger and bonked her on the forehead with it. Aria smiled and giggled again as he shook his head. He spoke wondering, "Aria, what's going on that got you so up?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders and responded, "I dunno. Maybe I'm just feeling hyper today. I'm just so energetic right now and I gotta do something."

Noah nodded and pushed aside his plate to respond, "What do you want to?"

Aria shrugged and responded again, "Dunno. Whatever you're doing today."

Noah asked again, "Don't you have a lunch appointment with Tali at noon?"

She nodded and hesitated before speaking again, "I do, but…umm."

Noah smirked as he was getting it and lowered his voice, "Ah, Tali is driving you a little crazy?"

Aria responded in a low tone voice hesitating, "A…bit. I just need, umm, space from her for a little while. Is that okay?"

Noah shrugged and nodded, "Sure, I don't mind bruiser. I was planning on hanging out with mates this morning to catch some waves. What do you think?"

Aria smiled and responded cheerfully, "That sounds fun!"

Noah responded clearing his plate and taking her as well to the kitchen, "Okay. A friend is coming by to pick me up. I will call and tell him that you're driving me there. Meet you in the car, bruiser!"

Aria nodded with a smile, "Cool. See you!"

She got up and walked toward the door. Tally finished going the stairs and stared at Aria sadly. She was about to say something but Aria gulped and stopped her by touching her shoulders and responding, "Before you say anything, sis. It's not you. Don't worry. I just want to hang out with Noah this morning and I will see you at noon, okay? I'm just taking turns so I don't miss out all the fun alone with you two. Okay?"

Tally gulped and nodded hearing her. Aria continued to smile and responded kissing her on the forehead again, "I love you so much, okay."

They hugged a bit and Tally turned to head toward the kitchen for her breakfast. Aria exited through the front door and headed to her car taking out her keys. Noah came running out shouting as he threw an apple at her, "Here bruiser, catch!"

Aria turned and nimbly caught the apple. Noah laughed as Aria became amused and bit into it. They entered the car and Aria closed it as she took out her sunglasses from the pocket above the rearview mirror. She put in on as Noah exclaimed in disgust when he sat down, "Why is the seat so sandy?"

Aria responded gulping down a piece of the apple, "Oh yeah, that. Umm. I shared the car with Tally the other day and she didn't have her towel with her. I forgot to clean it out."

Noah responded and got out, "Oh, well that's fine than. Just gimme a sec to clean it out a bit."

"Take your time," Aria responded cheerfully watching her brother beat the sand out of his chair.

He got back in and closed the door but exclaimed in disgust again at his apple, "Eww, I got sand on it!"

Aria took out another a bite out of her apple and responded with a question, "So?"

"So," Noah spat back and responded, "So? Do you realize how sand tastes like when you try to eat an apple? It's nasty."

Aria shrugged and offered her apple, "If you don't want it I can eat yours if you want mine?"

Noah scowled at her with disgust, "Do you realize how many germs are all over your apple now? It's contaminated!"

Aria shrugged again as she turned on the car and bit into her apple, "If you don't want it, it'd be a shame to waste it. Give it to me."

Noah let out a scoff and let out a growl tossing her his uneaten apple. He proceeded to buckle his seatbelt as the car drove out of the driveway. Aria give him a wrinkle of her nose as she smiled teasing him a little, "Thanks little bro."

Noah spat at her with another growl, "You're a jerk you know that! I forgot how much you were even before you joined the Navy."

Aria smirked and tousled his hair a bit responding, "Love you too, little bro. Now where am I going?"

Noah let out an annoyed sigh and pointed, "Just straight ahead and turn at the light."

After fifteen minutes of driving, Aria walked ahead as she beeped her car alarm on and placed her sunglasses on. She continued eating the last apple Noah gave her, the one with some sand on it. Noah ran ahead as he tapped her on the shoulder and shouted, "Come on, slowpoke! The waves wait for no one!"

Taking another bite of her apple, Aria smiled at her brother and jogged after him. It was a cool breeze in the morning which was perfect for her half naked body. She wore her bikini with her training top on to cover her breasts. After a few moments of following Noah, some of his friends ran over as Noah waved and bumped fists. He pointed, "Hey guys, remember my sister?"

One of them looked at her and responded slowly, "Bruiser?"

Aria giggled a little and nodded, "Yup."

He responded bumping his fist on hers, "No way! That's cool. Back from the Navy?"

Aria nodded as they walked across the beach, "Yeah, for a bit mate. I'm on leave."

He nodded as they reached the tent with the surfboards, "Nice. You surfing?"

Aria smirked as she responded sarcastically, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, yeah mate?"

"Heh," the boy muttered as he picked out a surfboard and handed it to her, "Here."

She gasped a little recognizing it, "Isn't that mine?"

He nodded laughing a little, "Yep. We kept it for you."

She shook her head grinning, "No way. Thanks mate."

Noah clapped her on the shoulder and started to run, "Let's go, bruiser!"

His mate waved back after bumping his fist as well as Aria's, "Have fun catching the waves, brother!"

They ran across the beach for a bit. Aria placed the band around her ankle and looked out into the ocean. Noah punched her and shouted, "Race ya!"

"Hey," Aria shouted out and ran after him as they enjoyed themselves in the morning breeze and the salty ocean.

* * *

 **Location:** The sandy Brighton Beach of Melbourne, Australia.  
 **Time:** Several hours later, nearing noon

As it slowly got warmer into early afternoon just before noon, both Aria and Noah continued walking along the sandy pavement. They were both wet a little bit sunburnt carrying their surfboards. Noah was eating his chocolate fudge ice cream on a stick. It was melting under the sun so he was eating it quickly. Aria watched her brother a bit and giggled a little at his antics.

They continued walking into just outside of a storefront and sat down on one of the plastic tables on a balcony overlooking the beach. Aria continued watching her little brother eat his ice cream. She finally spoke getting his attention, "Hey bro."

He looked up and smiled a bit with his chocolate fudge all over his mouth. He wondered, "What is it?"

Aria giggled a bit more and took a napkin to wipe off her brother's mouth responding, "You're a mess."

Noah nodded and continued to lick and smack his lips, "Ah, yeah thanks. I love chocolate fudge."

Aria responded cheerfully, "I know, silly. You never could stop eating them."

"Heh," Noah muttered eating the last of the ice cream on the stick. He continued to suck out the chocolate left from the stick.

Aria thought a bit and spoke, "Hey, do you remember that time?"

Noah wrinkled his face and shook his head shrugging his shoulders with his response, "No, what?"

Aria thought long and hard before choosing her words carefully, "Remember when you were eleven. It was 1991. We were walking along the beach with the family near Sydney. We went into a little bazaar in on the beachfront with all sorts of weird and exotic fruits. You used to try to taste everything in sight. Even exotic chocolates and wafers."

Noah had a distant look at his face as he remembered and responded slowly, "Oh yeah, that was long ago. I remember. That was huge for me."

Aria shook her head a responded, "It wasn't that big and they were only there for a week before they moved on. I remember because it was also where you discovered esperidoeidiphobia. The irrational fear of citrus. You went into the hospital that day because you had an allergic reaction to a certain starfruit. It was pretty bad."

Noah let out a silent groan and knocked his head on the table before responding, "Oh yeah, citrus. I hate them. Anywhere I go."

Aria continued, "It wasn't that bad really. I mean, it was just starfruit. You were fine with citrus for a while before that time. After that, it kinda got worse. It became irrational."

Noah let out a scoff as he responded irritably, "Yeah? I couldn't stand them any longer. When we got home, I stopped eating anything with citrus. It drove mom nuts because she liked using or wearing citrus perfume sometimes. It felt like she was poisoning me intentionally."

"NOAH," Aria let out a shout banging her hand on the table and responded sharply, "Do not say that. She wouldn't poison you intentionally. She didn't like that change and after a while that was when she decided to stop buying or wearing anything citrus. Teal and Tali didn't like being around you for a while too cause you embarrassed them. After a few months of being irrational about it, it kinda got scary."

Noah bowed his head down and responded a little embarrassed, "Yeah, I know. I did apologize."

Aria sighed and rubbed her brother's head as she continued, "Of course, I was the only one who had your side. I still loved you and I tried to help you get through it. Dad helped too."

Noah looked up and smiled a bit, "Yeah. Thanks bruiser."

Aria responded still smiling at him, "No problem, Noah."

They looked at each other for a bit. Aria looked over his shoulder and let out a gasp seeing someone in front of a bar in the store. Taking the menu out, she hid herself behind it and whispered to her brother, "Don't let him see me."

Noah turned around a bit, but Aria rapped him on the wrist and spat venomously undertone, "Don't look!"

Noah exclaimed in pain and continued to whisper, "What?"

Aria gulped and responded, "Liam Dagenhart is here!"

Noah responded again and tried to look again, "Ah, him."

Aria let out a growl and smacked him on the head with her menu responding, "I said don't look!"

"Sorry," he responded apologetically and continued, "Why don't you talk to him?"

Aria looked at him in horror and shook her head, "Me? Talk to him? Are you crazy? I haven't seen him since ten years. What makes you think I want to talk to him?"

Noah shrugged his shoulders and continued whispering, "I don't know. You two seemed pretty crazy for each other."

Aria let out a strangled moan and buried herself into the menu trying to hide herself, "We did for a while. But then things got a little too crazy and I had to ship out for my training. I was hoping I would never have to explain or talk to him at all. Just don't let him see me, okay. Promise me?"

"But," Noah tried again, but Aria interrupted him with another growl, "Promise me? Or I swear to God I will hang you from this balcony."

Noah gulped and responded giving up, "Okay, okay. I promise. What now?"

Aria let out a sigh and hesitated for a bit before speaking with another question, "What time is it?"

Noah looked at his watch and responded, "A little after noon."

Aria was wide eyed and inwardly swore responding, "Shit. I'm late. Cover me, I gotta get outta here."

Noah nodded as she left the table quickly running off. As she disappeared, he turned around soon as Liam turned his head around from another table. He looked a little surprised and waved his arms. Noah responded opening his arms and sighing. Liam shook his head and walked over to take Aria's seat. He moved closer and questioned him, "What happened? You were supposed to lead her toward me."

Noah shrugged responding, "Couldn't be done mate. She freaked man. I'm sorry."

Liam let out a sigh and lowered his head, "It's worse than I thought."

Noah looked at him and questioned him, "What happened man? She said you guys stopped seeing each other when she started her training."

Liam blew a sigh again and responded shaking his head, "It's nothing man. Just between us and I blew it. I'll never see her again."

Noah shook his head and responded, "Maybe or maybe not. Maybe she just needs a little more encouragement. How about tomorrow morning? There's a little surfing tournament going on."

Liam thought a bit more and responded carefully, "You think it'll work this time?"

Noah nodded his head and enforced his words, "It's possible, mate. Look, I know my sister. She just needs a little harder push."

Liam nodded agreeing, "Alright, I'll give another try. What time?"

"9 am," he responded, "Be there. Sharp."

Liam stood up and fist punched his knuckle as he responded before leaving, "Sharp. Got it. Thanks man."

Noah let out another sigh and watched as Aria's car drove off in high speed. He was worried about his sister and wanted her to not leave until she gets one little thing untangled. It wasn't healthy for her to have this baggage inside of her.

* * *

As Aria took off in the car with her sunglasses on, she turned on the radio and called her sister. She spoke, "Hey Tali, I'm sorry for being a little late. I'm on my way."

Tally responded through the phone on her dashboard, "It is okay. I was little bit worried. We'll have lunch soon as you get here, no problem."

Aria smiled and responded before shutting off the call, "Thanks."

The black grey car continued on across the road away from the beach and toward a more suburban civilization where her sister's family lived.

* * *

 **Location:** Tally and Neil's home  
 **Time:** Thirty minutes after noon.

The speeding sound of Aria's black and grey sedan vroomed across the small street that was marked with a twenty five mile per hour speed limit and peeled into the driveway as the wheels bumped against the small rounded pavement that separated the driveway from the road. She squealed to a stop before the other red sedan in front of her barely touching the rim of its bumper. A small trail of burnt rubber was visible from behind her car in a curve.

Aria let out a sigh and removed her sunglasses placing it into the case. Looking at the mirror, she made sure she looked fine without any smudges or dampness. She turned off the engine, left the car in a hurry and slammed it as she quickly went up the steps along the small walkway toward the front door of her sister's house.

Letting out another huge sigh to calm down, she rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Tally opened the door and let out an excited yell, "Aria! You finally came! You had no trouble coming here?"

Aria smiled and shook her head hugging her, "Nope. Your directions was spot on. Sorry I'm a little late."

Tally waved it aside and kissed her on the cheek, "Ah, its fine. As long as you are here," as she turned, two of her kids came running. She continued to smile and respond showing her hand, "Aria, this is Seth and Ally. Guys, this is your aunt."

Aria knelt down as they approached her and Seth asked, "Hi. Are you here to eat?"

Aria laughed a little and responded, "Hey. Sure. After I talk to your mother for a bit."

She stood up as Tally bent down to pick up Ally. She lifted her gently and rocked her a bit as she spoke to Aria, "Come on. Neil is setting the food. We're about to eat."

Seth took Aria's hand and pulled her along toward the dining table. Neil looked up from the table and exclaimed offering his hand. He had short dark hair and glasses. Aria shook his hand as he spoke, "Hello, you must be Aria, Tally's sister and Cassie's daughter. It's good to meet you."

Aria smiled courteously and nodded as she sat down still holding Seth's hand, "Likewise, Mr. Rouge."

Neil interrupted her, "Please, call me Neil."

Aria nodded as Tally kissed her husband and they all sat down. Aria looked at Seth and gently took her hand away. He was looking at her oddly. That made Aria a little nervous as she gulped and turned her attention back to her sister. Tally set Ally on the chair and placed a bib around her.

Aria looked at the two year old child for a moment and she started to notice something a little off about her. For one, she looked a bit too quiet. Looking at Tally, she asked her, "Tally, how is Ally? She doesn't seem to talk much."

Tally responded a little sad but she managed to smile, "Oh well, she's fine. She had some trouble with her speech and she can't talk. The doctors tried to figure out what was going on. They did surgery on her box, but they said she won't be able to speak for a while. We don't know when she will but we are hopeful."

Aria gulped and responded squeezing her hand, "I'm sorry, Tali. I shouldn't have…"

Tally shook her head and smiled waving it off, "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Neil reached over with a plate full of food for Aria and spoke, "Here Aria. Your food."

Aria smiled and accepted it, "Thank you, Neil."

He nodded and continued speaking, "Not a problem. Well, so Tally tells me you're in the Navy?"

Aria nodded as she started eating her food, "Yes. A lieutenant in the Navy."

Neal asked again as he drunk his beer, "You're gonna get deployed soon?"

She shook her head, "Not anytime soon. I'm on leave."

Neil nodded interested, "Ah I see. What do you do?"

Tally spoke up to her husband, "Neil, please. I told you."

Aria responded touching her sister, "It is okay. Neil, I can't tell you anymore than what I can say now, I'm afraid. All I can say is that my duty is to protect and serve the constitution."

As Tally looked at her, her expression changed slightly giving her a little bit of a cold look. She quickly moved her hand away and continued eating as Neil responded, "Ah, I apologize. I didn't mean to pry."

Aria shook her head and responded waving her hand, "Oh its fine. Tell me, what do you do?"

Neil responded clearing his throat, "I am a veterinarian. I take care of farm animals like horses. I also take care of cats and dogs."

Aria gasped a little surprised looking at her sister and touched her on the shoulder, "Cats, dogs and horses huh? You lucky girl."

Tally looked at her and gave her a cold smile nodding, "Yes I am, Aria. We met six years ago when my cat Patches was hit by a car. You remember Patches?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah, briefly. She's gone now is she?"

Tally responded, "Yeah. Well, if you will excuse me I need to do something real fast. I will talk to you later, okay?"

Aria asked concerned, "Is everything okay?"

Tally spoke again in a cold tone, "It will be okay. Love you."

She got up, kissed Ally and her husband and cleared her plate. Aria turned back to Neil and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Neil shrugged responding, "I don't see why not. So, you want to hear about my side of the family?"

Aria nodded and he proceeded to talk.

Later after about thirty minutes, Aria and Tally was walking outside of the yard. She had taken Aria around a little tour of the house and took her outside through the porch to see the pool. Both Seth and Ally were playing in the shallow mini pool. Tally showed her toward a path and they walked on it as Aria spoke, "Neil seems nice. I mean what I said. You are very lucky to have someone like him."

Tally responded with another cold smile, "I know. He has a good family. They were all raised in the farm in the Australian outback."

Aria nodded fascinated with Neil's history, "Well that makes sense. There are a lot of animals in the outback that deserves to be taken care of."

Tally nodded but remained silent. Aria watched the kids continue to play in the pool. Tally observed her sister's enjoyment of seeing her family but something else continued to bother her. She moved around and got her attention with a question, "Have you talked to Teal lately?"

Aria made a scoff in her tone as she responded, "Nah. Even if I try, he wouldn't want to talk to me."

Tally paused a little and responded, "Maybe he's right."

Aria looked at her a little confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

She responded again, "Well, we know Teal is with NID but as far as he can say that he is in the NID, he can't say anything else. Everything he says about it is classified but he tells us that he is with the NID because he's with the family. You can't even tell us."

Aria responded defensively, "That's not…"

Tally raised her finger and continued, "The other day when Teal was shouting something about you never coming back home. Not once for almost five years. Whenever you get deployed or you come back, you never visit. I defended you because I believed you had a reason, but now I don't know."

Aria responded again trying to help her understand, "Tali, what I do if for my family. Secrecy is the only way for you to be safe. It's my duty and it's my job. I can't ignore it."

Tally shook her head and continued with her cold tone, "No, I understand that. Completely. There is also a matter of you being rude in the dining table when you told him the same thing you say to everyone. When you interrupted me, you embarrassed me in front of my husband and my children. I am now having a hard time dealing with this."

Aria gasped a little and tried to speak but Seth took her leg. He shook it to get her attention, "Aunt Aria."

She tried to respond, but Tally bent down to him and touched his head. She responded, "Seth, Aunt Aria is going to leave soon. She can't stay."

Seth looked at his mom and wondered, "Why not?"

Tally responded coldly, "She's busy for the afternoon. Why don't you take your sister and go inside to get ready to go to your father's ranch?"

Seth looked at her sadly and responded, "But I don't wanna go! Grandma Rouge is scary."

Tally finished as she continued, "We have to go. How about this? I'll let you ride one of the horses."

Seth looked at her with excitement, "Really?"

Tally smiled as she nodded, "Yes. Make sure you and your sister is ready by thirty minutes. Also, make sure your sister has her bath first."

The little boy nodded as she kissed him on the cheek, "Yes, mom."

He ran off as Tally stood up to stare at Aria. Aria stared back unsure of what just happened and questioned her, "What just happened?"

Tally looked at her and coldly responded, "I don't want you near my family again."

Aria let out a gasp and asked her again, "What? Why? What did I do?"

Tally responded as she shook her head, "What did you do? Isn't it obvious? Your secrets and lies are hurting the family. They are hurting me and your brother. Teal was angry and he has the right idea to be angry so maybe it's time for me to angry as well. I don't want to ever see you again. I don't ever want to step foot in mom's house as long as you are staying there. You may have my room, but for as long as you reside there I will not see you. Ever. And you will not come back here again."

Aria continued to protest still trying to talk to her sister, "But what about all that time we talked? All the things we shared? I love you so much. Don't do this to me please."

Tally touched her on the cheek and coldly responded, "I love you too and wish you the best but it's time for you to leave. Do not make me repeat."

Aria was tear stained and red on her face by the time Tally coldly turned away and walked back toward the front porch. Neil met her through the door and they were mumbled from a distance as Tally told him something. Neil continued to smile unaware that the sister's bond was broken. He waved and Aria waved back while biting back her emotions. She bit into the nail of her thumb to release pressure as she walked around the back toward her car.

Tally shut her out coldly. She's done that before but never anything this severe. It broke Aria's heart as she went into the car. She broke down in tears and yelled out banging at the rim of the wheel. Wiping her tears she put on her sunglasses, turned on the engine and peeled out of her driveway. She sped off down the street and away from the suburban houses back towards the beaches.

As Aria's car sped away from Tally's home, a man in black uniform spoke into his ear piece, "Target has left the Rouge homestead. Orders," he asked and paused for a minute. Then he nodded, "Yes sir. Standing down."


	2. Chapter 2: Anger and Resentment

About ten minutes later from across the city of Melbourne, another agent was watching from inside the car. He observed Aria's black grey sedan peeling into the hospital ground and slowing down. She keyed in her pass card and drove through the gates. He spoke into his ear piece, "Target has entered Royal Melbourne Hospital. Standing by."

As the sedan continued driving around the hospital parking lot slowly and carefully, Aria finally found a parking spot and turned off the car. She sniffed taking her sunglasses off and wiping her face. She had been crying a little. Tally hurt her and she was unprepared for her sudden blow. Aria swore she wouldn't let that happen again. She had all the military training available to her and yet it didn't prepare her for her sister's sudden betrayal.

Taking all her emotions again, she put it all together and let out a sigh to blow it all away again. She decided that she saw all the family she could do for most of the morning so there was only one person left that she wanted to see that she hadn't seen for five years. Her father. Wiping her face again, she opened the door and exited it. Closing it, she turned on the alarm on her and walked toward the hospital in a quick military pace.

Opening the doors, she walked toward the reception area and showed her identification key card to the receptionist, "Aria Israel. I called ahead."

The receptionist responded, "I see. You want to see Pierce Israel? Are you family?"

Aria gave her a blank stare and spoke a little bit dumbfounded, "Umm, really? Yes! My last name is Israel. He is my father!"

The receptionist raised her hand and responded, "I apologize, Ms. Israel. I didn't realize. Please do not shout like that."

Aria let out a sigh and nodded as she backed a bit. She responded shaking her head, "No, I apologize. I am a bit off. I just need to see him."

She nodded pointing to the waiting area, "Of course. If you will just wait there for a bit while I take care of the two gentleman behind you waiting in line."

Aria stared at her a bit responding slowly, "Two gentleman?"

She turned around slowly and saw two guys staring at her. They were big with black uniform with small handguns on their side. One of them spoke, "We are the NID, Ms. Israel. Agent Crowe. This is Agent Green. We are here to escort you out."

Aria let out a scoff and responded backing a little as she kept her hands stretched out forward, "What are you talking about?"

Agent Crowe responded, "We are not asking, Ms. Israel. We want you to come with us."

Aria spoke again, "My brother sent you guys didn't he? Damn him. He will pay for this!"

One of them grabbed her arm and pulled her around as she shouted, "You don't know who you're messing with!"

Agent Crowe responded as he beckoned, "Do not fight with us, Israel. As you can see, we have the training to deal with Navy officers like yourself. We are here to make sure you leave Australia and never come back."

As Green pushed her forward, Aria was getting angrier as she touched her inner core and exploded, "I am here for my father, you arseholes!"

With her training, she twisted from behind Green's hand from her back making him yell in pain. She hit him and kneed him in the groin. As Green bowed over, Aria knifed chopped him on the neck and knocked him sprawling onto the floor. Crowe pulled out his gun as Aria looked at him. He fired once as Aria stepped quickly out of the way making him miss her by an inch. She twisted around kicking his gun hand away.

Crowe kept his hold on the gun and shot off another as Aria quickly came in closer to grab his gun hand. She pulled him close and smacked him across the face with her fist. Taking the gun, she rammed his hand onto her knee to disarm him. She kicked him in the shin as he painfully went down. Pointing the gun at the receptionist who was about to reach for the phone, she let out a snarl as she responded venomously, "Do not touch the phone, miss. You really do not want to try my patience."

The lady gulped in fear and raised her hands. Aria continued, "This is the NID's work. You know who they are. Stay out of it. Let them clean their own mess. They just messed with the wrong woman!"

She let out a growl as she took the gun and disabled it taking the cartridge out and tossed it onto the floor harshly. Her muscles looked to be bigger when she was angry. Crowe took his chance to tackle Aria. Aria grunted as she was being lifted so she punched him back and kneed him harshly. He grunted as Aria grabbed his back and tossed him aside. She braced herself holding her fists out and twisted around kicking him across. Blood splattered from Crowe's mouth as he groaned collapsing onto the floor.

Looking down, she approached Crowe and spat venomously as she grabbed his chest picking him up while raising her fist for a blow, "You are Crowe, correct? Call off your men. Tell them to stand down."

Crowe spat at her. She let out a snarl and punched him several times before responding again, "Do not try my patience. Call them. Now!"

When he wouldn't cooperate, Aria proceeded to abuse him with several more bruises. A bit bloodied and useless, Crowe went unconscious. She growled with disgust focusing her attention to the other fallen agent Green. As Green saw everything, he feared the woman now and spoke hastily into the radio, "All units, stand down. The target has been apprehended. I repeat, the target has been apprehended!"

Aria responded evilly as she got up and walked toward him, "Good boy. And now for your reward," she proceeded to kick him in the head and knocked him unconscious.

Aria breathed a sigh of relief and responded looking up toward the horrified receptionist. The Muay Thai fighter wiped the blood off her face and spoke, "There, I feel better. Sorry for the mess. I believe the NID in charge will pay for the damage. I'll make sure my brother sends the bill. Toodles!"

After waving her good-bye, she changed her expression soon as she turned and snarled with anger as she stormed out. Teal just went squarely on the top of her hit list for someone to kill and she doesn't leave survivors. Usually. When she entered her car, she just sped out of the parking lot. She slowed down to show her key card and drove off angrily toward her mother's house where her brother resides in.

Soon as the black grey sedan sped into her mother's driveway, the angry fighter stormed out of the car and slammed it shut. She stormed into the house and screamed one name as she stormed up the stairs, "TEAL!"

Aria stopped before her brother's room and kicked the door open. The door broke in half as Teal turned and scowled at her shouting, "What is the meaning of this?"

Aria entered and screamed at him, "Do not deny this! You had your agents to follow me didn't you?"

Teal responded carefully, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Aria shouted again, "I told you, do not deny this!"

Teal offered his hands and responded again, "Okay. Obviously you seem pissed. Why don't we just chill and ask what you were doing?"

Aria spat again, "I was seeing my dad, you arsehole."

Teal let out a sigh. He wanted to be mad, but obviously she was even madder. He could see it plain on her face. He tried again, "Aria. There is no reason for you to harm my agents. I just wanted to see you gone without trouble. Dad does not need to see you or need to know you are here. Has he suffered enough?"

Aria let out a snarl and pointed with anger, "You have no right…"

Teal let out a shout, "He's in a coma! Whether he wakes up or not wouldn't matter if you aren't here to see him!"

Aria continued to growl approaching him a little, "How could you…"

Teal stood his ground and spat, "Don't give me that. You were gone for nine years! Nine years! Even with a brief visit between your training vessel and you being gone for good, you did not even bother to respond for a year afterwards. It was like you vanished without a trace. And when you actually returned to Earth a year and a half later, you never even touched Australian soil. Not once! You were gone again."

Aria continued to scowl at him listening to his berating, "When I became an agent four years ago, I finally discovered the existence of where you have been. The term Stargate passed my desk and I sifted through all the classified reports until finally your name crossed my desk. I thought I would understand and tried to approach you but what I don't understand is why you left."

Aria shook her head and approached him responding, "Teal…"

Teal finished his berating with another shout, "You have betrayed your promise to this family by running away into deep space. You think you are protecting us with your ideals and your beliefs that you're doing the right thing, but the truth is you're not protecting us. You're protecting yourself by running away like a coward and escaping the truth that is obvious before you!"

Aria gasped a little and let out another snarl as she approached her brother. She rammed a punch across him screaming, "How could you say that?"

Teal retaliated with a punch across her face. Aria let out a growl tackling her brother onto the bed. They wrestled with each other dealing blows and kicks as they tumbled onto the ground. Aria grunted on her back as she continued punching Teal. He dealt another blow across his sister's face, but she shrugged it off as she struggled moving him over onto his back. She continued punching him harshly.

Cassie went into the room to see what was going on and gasp horrified as she rushed toward them trying to pull Aria off, "Aria! Lachlan! Stop this fighting this instant!"

Soon as she pulled them off, Aria let out a snarl as she turned away when her mother pointed her toward the window. She walked off facing the window and away from her brother. Cassie continued shouting at Teal as he got up facing his mother, "Lachlan Israel, you are an agent for God's sake and not a child! Stop this incessant bickering. It makes me sick that you are hating your sister! She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Mom," Teal tried, but she cut him off, "Polly was kind enough to call me from the hospital about Aria's visit and the two NID agents who tried to escort her out. The hospital is treating their injuries. I can only guess who sent them and from what I heard, you are responsible for starting this fight. If your father were here, he would be disgusted by your attitude just like I am. You get out of the house now and don't come back until you apologize!"

Teal offered his hands and backed as he spat back, "Fine, ma! I give! I'm out, gone. You won't hear from me again ever!"

After he left, Cassie let out another growl and faced Aria who still had her back turned. She continued berating her, "And you, Aria Israel, has drawn the last straw of my patience. Not only have you come back after disappearing for nine years, you pretend that nothing happened while you were gone. I was hurt when you never responded to my message long ago. You never bothered to one visit. When you finally come back, I expected you to try to resolve things with your older brother. You knew he was upset and yet you didn't do anything until this had to happen! I thought you would be a little more professional but you weren't, Aria."

As Aria continued to have her back toward her mother, Cassie spoke again trying to get her attention, "Aria, look at me."

Aria didn't respond. Cassie looked at her with a little concern as she approached her, "Aria, sweetie."

She touched her shoulder and Aria grunted with almost a strangled gasp as she tried to move away. Cassie moved Aria around and let out a gasp seeing her half in tears and bruised. Aria was in pain and Cassie changed her demeanor as her mother instincts hit in, "Oh, Aria honey, come here."

Aria let out a strangled sob hugging her mother as she responded crying, "He hurt me. She hurt me. Teal and Tali hurt me."

Cassie kept her close asking her, "What did Tally do, hun?"

Aria let out another sob as she broke down, "She kicked me out, mom. Tally kicked me out of her family and forbade me from speaking to her."

Cassie responded regretting her previous words to her, "Oh hun, I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have…"

Aria shook her head and hugged her closer responding, "No, mom, it's okay. I'm sorry for everything. It was a mistake."

Cassie moved her back and responded shaking her head while stroking her face and wiping her tears away, "No it isn't Aria. This isn't true. You tried to visit your father. That's enough. It isn't right that Lachlan and Tally are hurting you. It's unnecessary."

Aria shook her head as Cassie kissed her on the forehead with her responding, "No mom, it isn't necessary for them to do that to me. I am trying hard."

Cassie offered her smile and responded, "Yes you are. I regret what I said before and I want to apologize for not being there for you the other day. I was against your coming because I thought you would be gone soon anyways. It was wrong of me."

Aria gasped a little and shook her head as she hugged her, "Mom, no it's okay. You don't need to apologize, really."

Cassie continued to smile and nodded responding, "You are a sweet girl and I'm proud of you. At least you still have Noah's side. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up and meet me outside in the garden. With both Teal and Tally gone, I have no one else to help me around the house."

Aria nodded and smiled feeling better, "Thanks mom. Sure, I'll come help."

Cassie nodded and kissed her again on the forehead, "Good. I'll see you out there."

Soon as Cassie left, Aria sniffed as she went into the bathroom for a shower. She had to change to get the blood stains off and into a new piece of clothing. She would have to clean the mess she left in the boys' room later.

 **Location:** Aria's mother's house.  
 **Time:** A little close to dinner, around 3:30 PM

Aria looked at her image in the mirror. She had showered cleaning herself of any blood and dirt. Some bruises remained on her face and her body from the fight she had with her brother. Touching her side, she winced a little from the pain. Placing her shirt on, she winced a little more as she covered her bruises. Taking the band, she tied her long blond hair behind into a pony tail. Taking the towel, she dabbed at the damp areas around her face and tossed it before running out of her room.

Walking a bit down the hallway, she turned to her brother's other room and knocked on it. She opened it slightly and asked, "Noah?"

"Yeah," Noah wondered with the sound of his Xbox barely audible in the background.

She opened the door and asked again, "You got a min?"

Noah looked at her and nodded turning off the Xbox, "Yeah bruiser. What's up?"

Aria opened the door fully, took a few giant steps and plopped on Noah's bed. She patted the area where she wanted to Noah to sit and he walked over to join her. Aria nodded as she sniffed a little and touched his head smiling at his loyalty to her. Noah smiled back and wondered a little concerned, "So, I heard everything from across the hallway between you and Teal. Something about coming back to Earth and Stargate whatever. Is that what you've been doing?"

Aria gasped a little and shook her head, "Oh, Noah. You have to promise not to say anything, okay? I can get in trouble."

Noah nodded and assured her, "It is okay. I promise."

Aria smiled and pulled his head close to her kissing his forehead. She hugged his head to her chest and whispered, "Thanks Noah."

Noah moved back and looked at her speaking, "You know, you can tell me right? Make it like a story like you always did when I was little. You used to tell me stories to help me sleep, remember? I love science fiction and going to outer space. You can turn all your adventures into stories and talk to me."

Aria laughed and smiled a little as she shook her head sadly, "You know I want to tell you, right? I want to tell you everything but I can't. I made a promise and I signed it. Until that is voided, I can't tell you. Okay? I would get in trouble."

Noah nodded understanding, "Okay. You know, right after you went away for training for a while, Teal and I enlisted into the Navy and started our training soon as you went away. He trained to fight and be a pilot but I stayed inside to train as a technician. We wanted to be closer to you so we can never lose touch but when you went M.I.A. and everything about you was classified, we knew we'd lost you forever. We couldn't get in touch with you or get closer. When Teal was chosen by the NID, he clamped up too. He refused to speak with me or the family about where you'd gone. I was disappointed that I wasn't chosen. I felt like he discarded me like I was nothing. Tossed aside. I was mad at him for a while but eventually I got over it. Now, I think I understand what you must be going through and I am sorry I took you for granted. I was wrong."

Aria gasped a little trying to bite back her tears again and responded kissing her brother again hugging him, "Oh Noah, I am sorry too."

As Aria winced a bit in pain when Noah wrapped her close on her bruise, she toughened through it whispering into his ear, "I love you so much too, Noah. You, Tali and dad are the reason that keeps me going through my life. If I could. If I truly could, I would tell you because I trust you with my secrets as well as Tali. When someday you get credentials or clearance, I promise you I will tell you everything."

Noah moved her back and asked hopefully, "You will? You promise?"

Aria nodded and smiled responding, "Yes. I promise. You are strong and you are very smart. They will see that soon. Eventually. My little smart bro."

Noah smiled and responded, "Heh."

Aria sniffed and tousled his hair messing it up as she responded, "Now come outside and help. Mom needs us."

"Um," Noah tried, but Aria interrupted him scolding him a little, "No excuses, Noah. You need to be outside. It's a pretty day to do some yard work."

Noah spoke trying to protest, "But it's hot and late in the afternoon. I don't like to work in the sun this late. You know how sunburnt I can get?"

Aria shook her head and sighed, "I don't have time to argue, Noah. Put some sunblock on and get out. Don't make this an order."

Noah blew a sigh and slumped over, "Fine."

"Good, now go," Aria responded kissing him again on the forehead and leaving the room.

A few moments later as Aria continued to walk across the backyard toward the garden her mother was working on, she spoke, "Hey Mom."

Cassie looked up and smiled as she beckoned her forward, "Good you are here. Here's what I want you to do."

She continued explaining as she pointed out the arranged vegetables and plants arranged in her garden. There was a small runoff from her garden toward the woods in the back to where a small creek was located. As Cassie spoke, Aria listened carefully, "So, there is a storm coming up and I want to make sure my garden doesn't get destroyed by the rainwater. I want to make a small canal of dirt and rocks to lead the water out of the garden and into the creek so it doesn't flood our yard. Teal helped me get started on it, but now that Tally and Teal are out of the house, I have no choice but to ask you."

Aria looked at her oddly and questioned, "No choice?"

Cassie gasped and sighed shaking her head responding, "That came out wrong. I mean, I meant to ask you for help but with everything going on I didn't know if I should. I need your help. My bones are growing too old and I need to rely on your strength to do this for me."

Aria nodded and smiled, "Of course mom, I'm here to help. Anytime."

Cassie let out a sigh as Aria went to work on setting the rocks and tilling the soil a bit around the garden. She responded, "Thank you hun."

Turning around, Cassie let out another gasp as she narrowed her eye seeing Noah outside for the first time. He waved at her and shouted, "Hey mom! I'm here."

Cassie responded, "You finished playing games, Noah? You are willing to help this time?"

Noah nodded apologetically, "Yes mom. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Cassie thought about it for a bit and nodded with a humrph, "Okay. I forgive you. You can start by mowing the lawn. Two times."

Aria covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as Noah let out an exasperated sigh protesting, "What? But mom, let me help you with the garden!"

Cassie wagged her finger at him chiding him, "Do not talk back at me. Think of this as punishment for defying your mother when she asked for your help with the garden. If maybe after you finish mowing the lawn and I feel better, I will let you help Aria. But for now, mow the lawn. Three times!"

Aria continued to giggle silently as she walked over to the cooler. Noah spoke again under protest, "But, you said…" he stopped when Cassie gave him the eye so he gave in, "Fine. I'm going."

"Hey Noah," Aria shouted as she took the cold water bottle from the cooler and tossed it at her brother, "Catch, you might need this!"

Noah nimbly caught it and nodded giving her a little salute, "Thanks bruiser. I'll get this done soon."

Aria smiled as Cassie turned around to face her daughter. She gave her a little smirk and wagged her finger at Aria responding, "You had a hand in this, didn't you? How did you convince him?"

Aria shrugged as she lifted a small, heavy boulder and placed it in the first hole of the canal toward the little creek, "What can I say mom? I have good motivational skills."

Cassie shook her head and smiled as she responded, "That navy of yours is misusing your skills. You should have a command of yours by now."

Aria nodded and continued working on digging some holes to widen the canal a bit while placing more stones and boulders to pack in the dirt to allow the water to free flow directly from her mom's garden toward the woods.

A bit later in the evening as the sun slowly dipped down making the porch outside of Cassie's home dim with some lights on, Aria flipped over some medium rare to medium well done steaks on the grill and placed them on the plate. She carried it over to the table where Cassie and Noah was seated. Noah was gasping for breath as he continued to drink his water. He continued to rub his skin to get rid of some itches that was crawling all over. Cassie continued smiling at them both while drinking her water.

As Aria sat the plate down on the table and sat down next to Noah, she took the tongs and placed the well done steak onto his plate while tousling his hair kissing it. Noah grunted annoyed as he moved his head out of the way to start complaining, "Do you realize how many ultraviolet rays I have crawling all over my skin? I'm gonna get rashes, my skin's gonna fall apart and I will die painfully and slowly. It's a very serious condition!"

Aria giggled at his brother's complaining as she placed her medium rare steak onto her plate and took her beer. She tipped her beer against his water, clinked it against the glass and responded, "I'll remember you, little bro. You won't be forgotten for your sacrifice."

She took a gulp from her beer as Noah spat back, "Its not funny! I could be dead tomorrow!"

Cassie herself was amused as well as she responded, "Well, Noah, thank you for mowing the lawn. It certainly looks better as you worked hard on it. If you still live tomorrow, you can help Aria with the garden."

Noah let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he started eating his steak, "Thanks mom…"

Aria wrapped her arm around Noah and moved him closer to her as they continued eating their steak. Cassie ate her salad as she looked out into the yard. It looked better than before and the garden now had more stones trailing out toward the wood. Aria worked hard on it for the past several hours non-stop and Cassie was surprised and proud of her strength and dedication.

During the night, Aria stayed wide awake in the darkness of her room. Turning to her side as she had her arm stretched out across, she was feeling something empty by her side. She had lost her sister's faith and trust. Feeling a little bit of insomniac because of that, Aria let out an irritated growl and got up. She left her room and walked up to her brother's door knocking on it, "Hey Noah, you awake?"

After some silence, she opened the door and whispered again, "Noah?"

The sleepy form of her little brother turned around for a minute and groaned as he muttered turning the light on, "I'm awake now…"

As Noah slowly groggily moved up, Aria quickly ran over, took his sheets and tucked herself inside. Noah grunted looking at her and smacked his lips. She looked at him with a sad look. He let out a sigh and sat up questioning her, "What's going on?"

Aria responded, "I can't sleep, Noah."

Noah rubbed sleep from his eyes and rested on her shoulder. He took his sister's hand and moved closer to her. Aria continued, "I can't help thinking about Tali and what she said as well as my fight with Teal. They hurt me and they knew that but why? Why are they punishing me? I love them both. I did everything I could to talk to them. Why does things have to get so damned complicated, Noah?"

She looked down and watched him rest on her shoulder. She moved her shoulder up and asked again, "Noah?"

Noah grunted opening his eyes, "Uh, just resting my eyes. Umm, I don't know, Aria. But you know, I'm here for you. You can sleep here if you want."

Aria smiled and shook her head while squeezing his hand, "Heh, no. Not gonna sleep here. I just wanna hang for a bit. I'm just going through some thoughts right now and feeling lonely. With Tally gone, I only have you to talk with. I would wake up mother, but she'd kill me by morning."

Noah nodded making a light laugh, "Heh, yeah she would. Thanks for coming to me then. Was a good idea. Wanna watch some videos? Some science fiction DVD?"

Aria shook her head and responded, "No. Not feeling that. Just wanna talk for a bit."

"Okay," Noah nodded and continued, "I had fun that morning surfing. The best I've had in years."

Aria smirked and responded shaking her head, "You know you take too much sunblock, right? You don't need that much especially for surfing and in between."

Noah shrugged and spoke, "Well, I had to make sure I wouldn't get cancer or anything. I love surfing only in the mornings when it's cool out but that is as far as I can go. If it gets too hot, then I can't surf anymore. You know that!"

Aria giggled a little and sighed as she moved her arm around Noah bringing her closer. She responded, "Yeah I do. I just wish you wouldn't remind us every time you use up the entire container."

Aria continued laying on the bed still in her thoughts as Noah hesitated a bit and spoke to get her attention, "Aria?"

"Hmm," Aria wondered and he continued his question, "If you don't mind my asking, what happened between you and Liam?"

Aria let out a sigh as she groaned closing her eyes, "I do mind, Noah and I can't. It's between us. Leave it alone."

Noah gulped and responded, "Okay."

Aria spoke with a smile and kissed him, "Thanks."

Noah realized it was too late for him to recall Liam and expects for her to kill him in the morning. He would have to prepare himself for that. He spoke up reaching for the light, "I'm gonna turn off the light. You gonna stay here for a bit?"

Aria nodded, "Yeah. Go ahead and rest."

Noah let out another sigh and shrugged as he turned off the light. Aria moved him closer to her and down as he rested on her chest falling fast asleep. Aria continued to stay wide awake still thinking about everything including her dad and now about Liam Dagenhart.

Location: Aria's mother's house  
Time: Morning of June 26th, 2009

The time on the clock showed that it was seven A.M. in the morning. Aria woke up with Noah still asleep on her chest. She swore inwardly to herself mumbling, "Crap, I must have fallen asleep."

Gently, she moved her brother's head off her chest and placed it onto the pillow. He moaned a little still asleep so she kissed him lightly on his head and slipped out of the sheets. It was morning outside already with the sun a little bit up and shining through the window.

She entered her bedroom to take a shower and dress into her clean clothes wearing a white tank top and baggy cargo pants. As she went downstairs, a doorbell rung next to her. She shouted out assuming that her mother was in the kitchen already at this time, "I got it, mom!"

Aria opened the door and before her were two uniformed officers. She gulped a lump in her throat and stood at attention as one of them handed her an envelope, "Lieutenant Aria Israel? You have been summoned to appear before the NID for your actions against our two officers."

She accepted the envelope and nodded, "Yes sir. Thank you for letting me know."

"Have a nice day, ma'am," the officer responded before they turned and walked away.

Aria gulped again and let out a sigh closing the door. She headed toward the kitchen fiddling around with the envelope. Cassie noticed her and smiled as she continued cooking breakfast. She moved to kiss her on the cheek and smiled, "Morning. Who was that at the door?"

"Umm," Aria tried as she leaned against the table still fiddling around with the envelope. She was unsure of how to break the news.

Cassie looked at her a little concerned, "What's wrong hun?"

Aria let out a sigh and tossed the envelope at the counter for her mom to take a look at. She responded, "Some guys from the NID made a visit. Said that I should come for an inquiry. How's my uniform?"

"Oh," Cassie responded picking up the envelope. She took out a knife and ripped the top open to take out the paper reading it. Her crease along the brow hardened as she nodded speaking to her with a concerned expression, "Okay, you are to appear on Monday of June the 29th for a special formal hearing regarding your assault against the two officers of the NID. How do you want to do this?"

Aria responded, "It's my responsibility, mom. I will see them and be prepared for anything they will give me. I will apologize and explain that I wasn't in my right state of mind."

Cassie nodded handing her the envelope back and responded, "Alright. That's good. Want me to take you?"

Aria let out a sigh looking at the paper and shook her head, "No mom, I'm sorry. The NID stuff is classified and I know how you hate me saying that. I appreciate the offer and I love you, but it's something I can do on my own."

Cassie smiled and shook her head waving it off, "It is okay, sweetie. I appreciate you taking charge of this. This is your responsibility and I am proud of you of being mature and responsible about this. Your uniform is ready now anytime you need it. I will hang it on your bedroom door in a bit later. Why don't you wake up Noah and tell him breakfast is ready."

Aria nodded, "Okay mom. Thanks,"

She left the kitchen as she folded both the envelope and letter. She tucked it into the pocket on the back of her pants.

It was nine A.M. Both Aria and Noah walked across the cool sandy beach among the cool breeze of the morning carrying their surfboards. They walked toward the tent with a long line people signing up for a surfing tournament. Aria spoke to her brother, "You sure you don't want to sign up for the tournament?"

Noah shrugged as she shook his head responding, "Nah. I never really liked them much. I just don't like competition that much considering I don't win things very well."

Aria nodded smiling, "Okay, fair enough. I'll win it for you then."

As the line moved forward, they moved up a bit with Aria building up an anticipation for this event. Then from the left of her eye, she spied Liam Dagenhart leaving the tent with the surfboard turn to her and light up as he waved at her. Noah behind her started signaling him no and stop. Liam's expression changed and he gulped turning around and walking off quickly.

Aria looked back at Noah and he looked at her innocently. She was confused as she murmured a bit, "What just happened?"

Noah barely hid the look of guilt and shrugged lying, "Uhh, I don't know. He's scared?"

Aria scowled at him as she let out a snarl taking his arm and moving close to his face, "Do not lie to me, Noah. Did you do this?"

Noah lowered his head and murmured a bit, "Umm, yeah. And the other day too. But that was before when we talked the other night and I realized that I should have not touched it at all. I'm sorry. I was concerned and I wanted to help. Can you forgive me? Are you going to kill me?"

Aria let out a sigh and continued to scowl at her brother a little angry in her cold tone of voice, "Yes, I am going to kill you, but not right now. Right now, I have to fix this mess before I alienate him further. You stay in this line and sign me up for this tournament but later we are going to talk about your major abuse of privacy into my life and the broken of your promise to me that which I hold so precious. And yes, I am going to still kill you later."

Noah gulped a large lump in his throat and responded meekly, "Yes, sir."

Aria nodded and backed a bit placing her surfboard next to him, "Good. Hold my board. I'll be back here in about 10:50 for the event."

Aria let out an annoyed exasperated sigh and walked away from him. As the line moved forward a bit, Noah gulped nervously and took her board as well to refocus her attention into getting her into the tournament. As Aria carefully went down the beach toward a couple of people talking. She spied Liam again and studied his form.

Liam changed a lot over the years. His physique was strong and buff. He was tall and appeared to have some well-rounded muscles but well-conditioned for surfing. He has short, spiked blond hair and blue eyes as well as a good smile. He wore a small, tight leather necklace with a shark tooth that hung from his neck as well as a small, pointed ear piercing on his left. He was wearing only boxers, bare footed and holding his surfboard.

He looked up and noticed that he was being stared at by Aria so he gulped nervously and moved away from his group saying he had to go. He walked straight toward her slowly. Aria stared back at him nervously as the cool wind continued blowing her blond hair around a bit. She offered a light smile that Liam took as her telling him that it was okay to approach her without her saying anything.

He spoke first still holding his surfboard, "Hey."

Aria's heart sped up a bit as she tried to keep it from jumping out of her throat. She was nervous in front of him so she quickly responded, "Hey."

Liam swallowed nervously and spoke again, "Long time no see. How you've been?"

Aria shrugged as she started biting her thumb nail again in the attempt to release her nervous energy. Liam approached her with a step, but Aria quickly stepped back. He saw that and muttered, "Sorry, I didn't mean. I mean, well umm."

Aria continued to stare at him and suddenly walked off to a different direction away from him crossing her arms. She looked like she was going to cry but held it in. Liam gulped and looked at Noah, but Noah continued making signs with his arms telling him to run after her. Liam stuck his thumb up and ran after Aria.

As Aria continued in a fast pace away from people and toward the rocky outcroppings on the other side of the beach for her privacy and security. Liam quickly caught up and spoke hastily, "Hey wait Aria! I'm sorry. I said something wrong. Hold up!"

Aria shook her head as she closed her eyes and continued walking. She was afraid to show her emotions freely in front of him. Soon as Liam finally caught up with her, he grabbed her arm. Suddenly, her brain put her into an overdrive mode that made her automatically defensive as she moved her arm back and grabbed Liam's arm. She had a quick flashback of him being a wraith. She turned around with a snarl, grabbed him and pulled him forward while punching him full into his face.

She broke Liam's nose as he fell back onto the sand with Aria backing in horror. Liam fell unconscious sprawled across the beach as he was taken out by surprise and off guard. His broken nose started bleeding. Aria gasped in horror speaking in a separate sequence of words while covering her mouth, "Oh my god!"

She quickly rummaged through her pants pocket. Taking out the first aid kit, she quickly knelt before the unconscious Liam and dabbed his nose to clot the blood. She carefully cleaned his wound and bandaged his nose. Cleaning up her mess, she carefully picked his body over her back and lifted taking his surfboard as well. She carried him with little effort toward the privacy of her rocky outcroppings and prepared herself for Liam's judgment of her handling the situation. After placing the surfboard on the beach, she gently placed him onto the ground and sat on the rock watching him. She continued chewing on the nail on her thumb nervously.

After a good fifteen minutes of watching him lay unconscious, Aria let out a silent gasp as Liam groaned to conscious. He moaned in pain holding his face and winced touching the bandage on his nose. He looked at Aria and questioned her, "What happened? Did you just punch me?"

Aria made a gulp and responded, "I am sorry. It's part of my defense. I get tense if someone touches me from behind and I attack. I am really, really sorry Liam. I never meant to hurt you, really."

Liam sighed and winced again in pain as he sat up responding, "Ah, its fine. At least you bandaged me up good, it's all good. Umm, can I ask?"

Aria quickly shook her head, "No, you can't Liam. It's classified. Just don't ever grab me like that from behind again, okay?"

Liam nodded understanding as he got into a better seating position looking at her, "Got it. So, you want to talk or do you want me to talk?"

Aria shrugged unsure as she responded, "What do you want me to say? What do you want to say? It seems to me that no matter what I say, I just end up a criminal. People backstab me and push me away because they are afraid of me. So I get afraid and try to run from them. But it seems to me that running away still gets people hurt so I don't know what to do or say."

Liam shook his head and assured her, "It is not your fault."

Aria interrupted him with a snarl, "No Liam, it shouldn't be anyone's fault. I am tired of putting blame on myself or others. It just gets people hurt. It gets you hurt. It gets my sister hurt. It gets everyone I know hurt. I'm just tired of hurting people and I don't want to say anything else to prevent that. I shouldn't have come back at all. I should have just stayed away before I started running away."

Liam studied her for a moment. She was looking at him a little lost or concerned. Letting out a sigh, he winced a bit in pain as he slowly got up using the rock face behind him as leverage to pick himself up. He limped over to Aria a little bit. Aria continued to watch him passively letting him approach her.

He knelt before her and touched her hand with a few words in mind that he could come up to say as he responded, "Aria, it's been well over nine years since we last spoke. I do not know what's going on with you and even if I could try, but I know that I can't begin to understand what you are going through right now. That moment when I proposed to you, it was stupid of me. Foolish. It wasn't the right time to ask you and I have been coming up several ways to apologize to you. When I finally found the words, bravery escaped me when I tried to confront you when you about to leave on the HMAS Kanimbla. I was a coward and when you already boarded, that was when I knew I had lost you forever so I tried to move on."

Aria continued to listen as he continued to speak, "I tried hard to move on. I dated several times. I had a lot of girls chasing me but none of them compared to what I felt for you. What we had was raw and unique. You were like no other girls I chased after or dated. When I realized I couldn't move on, I just simply gave up trying to find someone and moved away from Melbourne without looking back. When you never returned or kept in touch, I just sort of ran away. I lost touch with my home because of too many memories I've had with you and I just didn't want to remember. So I moved to my grandfather's ranch in the Outback. So for the next seven years I just simply moved on until one day I got a call from your brother Noah. He had told me you popped back into radar. I believed it was fate so I came back."

Liam squeezed her hand and Aria continued to stare at him. She touched him on the face for a moment stroking the side in one streak. Suddenly, she let go of his hand, stood turning away and walked toward the ocean. Soon as she stopped before the ocean, she closed her eyes, breathed in the salty breeze, and let the salty water wash her feet. Her blond hair continued moving in the cool breeze.

Liam let out a sigh and stood. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a leather necklace with an intricate designed ivory tooth that hung from it by the small hole on the top. Closing his hand, he kissed the necklace and approached her. Not wanting to make the same mistake of grabbing her, he spoke gently letting her know he was behind her, "Aria."

Aria opened her eyes and waited. Liam gently touched her on the shoulder and showed her his hand holding the necklace for her. She gasped a little as he spoke, "Do you remember this? This is what I used that day when I proposed. That was a mistake and the wrong thing to say. I wanted you to have this as a token of my love for you. There is no other reason for it being other than simply just a memento. Nothing more."

Aria let out a sigh closing her eyes as a tear threatened to fall from her eye. She opened it and moved her hair out of the way as Liam placed the necklace around her neck. It fit snugly around the base of her neck and she touched it as she turned around to face him. Aria grabbed his hand as Liam touched her face again with his other hand. He stroked her hair and moved it behind her ear. He moved in slowly for a kiss.

Aria slowly let him in as she embraced him moving his body closer. She never really moved on from him either as she still loved him. The sun continued to rise as it watched the lonely couple near the rocky outcroppings standing as the tides continued washing around them.

Location: Somewhere along the Brighton Beach of Melbourne Australia  
Time: 11 AM.

Both Aria and Liam continued walking along the beach hand to hand. Their love was strong and Aria was much happier than before. The sun was bright and sunny and they watched surfers trying to catch the waves. The tournament was starting soon. Aria turned to look at him. Liam's focus was on the surfers watching them. She noticed the patch on his nose getting dark so she knew it was almost time for his bandage to be changed. Getting a little concerned, she stopped him and touched his chin to look at his broken nose.

She let out a sigh and responded, "I am sorry, Liam. I shouldn't have hit you."

Liam winced a little in pain and responded touching her shoulder, "It is okay. I forgive you."

Aria continued as she kissed him on the cheek, "We will have to cancel the tournament so I can get the injury fixed. It looks serious. There is a nearby medic shed with the proper tools to mend your broken nose."

"Thanks," Liam nodded moving in for another long kiss as they continued to embrace a bit. She moved him back a bit and spoke, "I miss all the things we did together. We'd get drunk, go to lots of parties and dance. We'd even go on boating trips for just the two of us for both day and most of the night. It was serene and beautiful. I also even tried to do belly dancing while drunk."

Aria giggled a little bit about that as Liam smiled and nodded responding, "I remember those days too."

In front of them, Noah ran toward them yelling with happiness as she fell before them and shouted, "YES!"

Aria managed to stifle her laugh to hide it and decided to play the angry card with her brother because he did a very thing. She shot him a cold glare. Liam turned to him and spoke, "Hey mate! I got you to thanks, so thanks dude. She still loves me man."

Noah continued yelling with joy, "What did I tell you mate? Huh? What did I tell you?"

"Noah," Aria yelled at him angrily, "Do not draw attention! I am still angry at you."

Liam touched her to try to calm her down but Aria turned to him with an angry snarl to shut him up. She turned back to Noah as he responded bowing his head down in shame, "I know, bruiser and I can't ask for your forgiveness. What I did is unforgivable. All I can do is give you time."

Aria continued to scowl at him and let out a growl to let him know she is still angry. Taking Liam's hand, she pulled him away and led him toward the path that lead across to the parking lot. Noah let out a sad sigh and became depressed as he muttered to himself, "I guess that means I am going to have to find another way home."

Liam turned back and watched Noah be depressed. It was making him depressed so he turned back to Aria questioning her, "Man, why are you so harsh me mate? He only meant well."

Aria stopped and let out another angry snarl as she turned onto Liam. Taking his chest, she pushed her arm against his throat and rammed him against the wall of a building growling at him coldly. She responded venomously, "My brother did a very bad thing. He broke my promise several times. I take that personally as it is an insult to my pride. If I take it easy on him, I would appear weak before him. He must suffer so that he knows that there is nothing worse than a broken promise. It is the only way for him to understand and learn. So ask me that question again slowly and I will explain it to you again painfully."

Liam managed to swallow a large gulp in his throat and raised his hands in surrender speaking, "I take your lead."

Aria smiled coldly and grabbed his hand. She continued to walk and half drag him along to a nearby building with a sign that said Melbourne Medical Clinic. It was a small building that was empty for the moment. Not letting go of Liam's hand, Aria went to the counter and spoke to the receptionist, "Hello, my mate had an accident. We need to see a doctor right away."

The woman nodded and showed her hand to the door. Aria said her thanks and led Liam to the door. She opened it and a male doctor looked up from his desk. He questioned them, "How may I help you?"

Aria looked at Liam and responded moving him along, "Come on. Let's get that injury checked out."

She offered her hand and the doctor stood as she explained, "Doctor, my name is Aria. My mate is Liam. He got, umm, injured and broke his nose. We need to get it checked."

He looked closer to Liam's broken nose and nodded as he responded concerned, "I see. Ohh, that looks bad. Let's get it checked out. Come in here."

He led them into the examination room and had Liam lie down on the bed. Aria sat down across the doctor and continued to hold Liam's hand with affection for him. The doctor looked over Liam's nose and responded, "I am going to have to peel this layer. It's going to hurt a bit. I'm sorry."

Liam nodded as he winced again in pain, "It is okay doctor. Go ahead."

Aria smiled and squeezed his hand while touching him on his head and stroking his hair gently for his bravery. The doctor went ahead and started peeling back the bandage. He examined the injury. It was still bleeding a little and the bone seemed to be bit dislocated or fractured. It was partially broken on the left side where Aria punched him. The surrounding of his nose seemed to be bruised and dark. She makes a very harsh jab.

Liam continued to breathe but it was a little bit painful for him as he winced every time he tried to take a deep breath. The doctor responded as he continued to take notes in his head, "Okay, this looks to be a very serious injury. I will have to clean it up and get an x-ray to see the fracture completely. However, I would like to add that this is a very good bandage work. Did you do this, Ma'am?"

Aria nodded proud of her work, "Yes doctor. When I was in the navy, I had some first aid training. It was useful."

He nodded and continued to compliment her, "Well, it is very good. I may have to ask questions starting with this. What happened exactly?"

"Umm," Aria began as she gulped and explained slowly, "Well, I punched him. It was an accident and I didn't mean to."

The doctor looked at her as he responded, "Ah. That is very honest of you, ma'am. Usually no one admits to self-blame."

Aria nodded and looked at Liam sympathetically, "Yeah, well, I am just done with the lying and the secrets. I am fed up so I wanted to get one thing right."

Liam tried to shake his head but winced again as he spoke, "It is not your fault, Aria. I forgive you so please do not blame yourself."

"Oh, Liam," Aria gasped softly, squeezed his hand again and kissed him on the forehead responding, "You are so sweet and too kind. I love you so much."

As she continued looking at him, the doctor proceeded with the questions and Aria continued to answer to her full abilities. A bit later, Aria continued to wait patiently in the waiting room. She continued biting her thumb nail nervously. The doctor came out of the examination room and sat down before her. He started to explain as she continued to listen, "Okay, so I repaired the fracture and reset it while placing a cast over it. I covered it with metal and it will stay on for a week so that his nose will be mended and healed properly. I will need to see you again in a week so I will set an appointment for you."

Aria nodded and responded shaking his hand as they stood, "Thank you doctor. Are we good to go now?"

He nodded, "Yes. I will prepare him and you can go. See you in a week."

He turned toward the examination room and came out a moment later with Liam walking out with a metal case over his nose. It was snugly fit with braces attached to his nose. The doctor walked to his desk as Aria approached Liam grabbing his hand. She stroked his hair and smiled giggling a little. Liam smiled and questioned, "How do I look?"

She wrinkled her nose and came close to him to kiss him gently on his metal brace on his nose, "You look handsome as ever, Liam."

Liam grabbed her body and kept her close embrace kissing her back on the lips for moment. As the doctor came over with the appointment card, Aria accepted and said her thanks. Taking his hand, she led him out of the clinic and across the street to a more private area in the trees. She stopped him for a minute and continued to embrace him closer not wanting to let him go.

Location: Oceanbayside Pub, near Brighton Beach, Melbourne  
Time: A bit after 1 PM

Aria and Liam was seated close to each other. Liam was drinking from a plastic container filled with cold, iced coffee Frappuccino. Aria continued to gaze him adoringly and reached over to kiss him on the cheek. She caressed him on the cheek and wiped a droplet from the iced coffee off his chin. She licked it off with her finger and giggled softly as she took a sip from his Frappuccino.

Liam exclaimed a little responding, "Hey, that's my drink. I thought you paid it for me."

Aria responded wrinkling her nose, "It is a treat for you yes, but you have to share it. It's your responsibility as a boyfriend to share with his girl."

Liam thought a bit and slowly nodded, "Ah. This means we are dating now? Are we back together?"

Aria giggled a little and cocked her head as she stroked his cheek. She responded, "Yes, of course Liam. We are back together. I am giving you another chance. Don't ruin it."

Liam smiled at that and offered her another sip of his cold beverage, "I understand. I will not mess up this time, I promise."

Aria continued smiling and took another sip from his cold beverage before licking her lips and coming close to him for another kiss. Liam stroked her blond hair and moved it to one side of her. Aria moved back and continued to gaze at him as she spoke, "Liam, do you remember that time we went to the recruit officer together for the Navy? We both signed up for it and he passed out this IQ test thing we had to write out. I passed, but you failed it. Do you know how much he gave you for it?"

Liam tried to remember as he cringed a bit but shook his head slowly, "No I don't remember."

Aria responded still remembering, "They gave you an 85 for it. That wasn't even enough for the military. I had them give you several because I wanted you to come with me, but you offered the same low results. I was mad at them."

Liam looked down a bit and responded, "Yeah, I know. I'm dumb."

Aria spoke shaking her head, "No, you're not. IQ tests as far as I know are stupid. You are smarter than you think you know. This is why I fell in love with you in the first place. You may be slow but that's what makes you great, Liam. That's what makes you so sweet and nice to people. That's exactly why I fell in love with you."

Liam smiled at that and stroked her cheek. Aria grabbed it and let him hang in there for a bit as she continued to show affection for him. He nodded and attempted to change the direction of the topic by adding speaking, "Aria, about Noah, you can't be mad at him. I've known him longer than you and when he introduced me to you when you were eleven, I admit that's when I started to have feelings for you. At first, I didn't know what it was but after a while I began to understand. Even when you keep play fighting with me and winning every time."

Aria let another giggle escape her as she responded, "Yeah, I remember. You were a bit slow at first and I tried to teach you something about fighting but you were having a bit of a difficulty. I hated it at first and was a little annoyed. It took me a while too but eventually I changed too. I don't think Noah noticed, but I kept trying to keep you away from him and pushing you to take me elsewhere. You were clueless of course, but I thought it was funny so I kept quiet about it. It took you a while, but you found out what I was trying to do."

Liam smiled and nodded as he continued, "Yeah I remember, but anyways you can't stay mad at my mate, k? He thought what he was doing was best."

Aria let out a sad sigh as she touched his face and responded shaking his head, "Oh Liam, you are sweet but I have to stay mad at my brother okay? It's a girl thing. He broke a promise that he kept two times. I can't forgive him for that so he has to be punished. Don't ask me or tell me what I should do, okay?"

Liam shook his head and responded, "I don't understand. Why is he being punished? He brought us back together."

Aria continued explaining as she continued stroking his hand with her thumb, "You don't have to Liam. It's a girl thing. It's complicated. There is something about promises that us girls like to keep and if that gets broken, we get hurt easily. The relationship I have with my brother is strong, but lately after when my sister bond with Tally broke up I got hurt bad. When Noah broke it two times, that was a shot to the heart. It killed me and I need some distance away from him for a while until I forgive him."

Liam opened his mouth and tried again, "But he apologized."

Aria took both her hands and touched the sides of his head as she came closer enforcing her words in the gentlest way possible, "Liam, listen to me. I know he is your friend and I respect that, but I want you to please drop the matter. You and I are dating for now, but if you keep bringing it up, this is the last date we will have. So please just drop it. Give me time, because stuff like this isn't permanent. There is still a chance that it is temporary."

Liam nodded and gave in as he gave her another kiss, "Okay. You won't hear from me about it again."

Aria smiled and responded, "Thanks."

She turned around as her mother came up from behind her and shouted, "Aria, sweetie, is that you!"

Aria spoke as she smiled and waved, "Hey mom! Over here!"

Liam stood as Aria stood to rush toward her with a hug. Cassie noticed the difference in her attitude and spoke, "Aria, you seem happier."

Aria smiled and nodded, "Yes mom. I'm dating Liam again."

Cassie gasped a little surprised as she looked at Liam almost recognizing him, "Liam? Is that you? I am sorry I didn't notice you. When did you come back?"

Liam nodded and offered his smile as he shook her hand, "It is okay, Mrs. Israel. Noah contacted me a week ago and I returned to Melbourne hoping to get in touch with your daughter. Lately I haven't much success until today."

Cassie narrowed her eyes on Liam's broken nose and let out a sigh, "I can see that. My daughter can get quite feisty."

"MOM," Aria shouted a little embarrassed, "please, not here. Forgive me for being direct, but what are you doing here?"

Cassie let out a sigh and responded, "Noah called me and asked for transportation. When I asked him, he sounded a bit depressed and cryptic. When I saw him, well, I've never seen him like that since that girl broke his heart several years ago. Can I ask what is going on?"

Aria blew a heavy sigh as she placed her finger and thumb on the tip of her nose and massaged a bit to get rid of a headache that was threatening to surface. She responded, "He, well it's complicated. Mom, can we just drop it. I don't want to talk about it or see him. It's infuriating me."

Cassie responded opening her hands, "Okay, okay. It's been dropped. What's the plan?"

Aria sighed again and continued, "Well, I need time alone a bit from him obviously and since he needs transportation," she turned to Liam and spoke taking out her keys to give it to him, "Can you take my brother home, please? I will go with my mom."

Liam nodded taking her keys and Aria kissed him on the cheek thanking him. Cassie responded to Liam, "Aria's car is parked next to mine. It's out that ways and hang a right. You should see him leaning against a black and grey sedan. Thank you Liam."

Liam nodded and kissed Aria on the lips again goodbye, "No problem, Mrs. Israel. See you soon Aria."

Cassie smiled at her daughter and closed to her as she wrapped her arm around her waist, "So, Liam?"

Aria made a little giggle and responded, "Yes mom. I mean, I did punch him but I didn't mean to. I just reacted when he touched me. He forgave me when I took care of the injury."

Cassie nodded as they walked away from the balcony, "You always could. I remember you and Liam together and it was wonderful to me how you were always happy around him."

Aria sighed getting red and responded, "Mom, you're embarrassing me. So, where should we go?"

Cassie responded as they walked to her mom's car, "I was thinking we can stop by the hospital and you can smooth things over with the staff before seeing your father."

Aria gulped and responded, "Ah, yeah that. Yeah that would be fine. I really need to see dad."

 **Location:** Royal Melbourne Hospital  
 **Time:** 3 P.M.

As the dark blue sedan pulled into the parking lot space in front of the hospital, Cassie turned to Aria and asked, "So, you ready to go in?"

Aria had been seated in the front passenger seat laying back with her barefoot resting on the counter side. She was deep in thought still chewing her thumb nail releasing her nervous pressure and her anxious energy. Turning to her mom, she responded as she put her socks and black boots back on, "Yeah, let's go."

Cassie nodded as they exited the vehicle, closed the doors and turned the alarm on. Cassie continued carrying her purse as Aria kept a step or two behind her cautiously. She had her hands tucked halfway into her pockets with her thumbs hanging from the rim of her pockets. As one of the hospital staff opened the door and greeted her, "Hello Cassie. How are you?"

Cassie responded as she smiled hugging him, "I am doing just fine, thank you Ethan. This is my daughter, Aria."

Ethan's eyes opened a bit and responded, "Ah, that's your daughter? I am sorry, but she can't come in."

Cassie responded pushing Aria a bit forward, "I know, darling, but hear her out for me please. She really needs to see her father."

The hospital staff person let out a sigh and looked at Aria. Aria gulped nervously and responded as she moved her blond hair out of her eyes and behind her ear before putting her hand in her pocket, "Hey, umm, I know you probably hear this a lot, but umm, I'm sorry okay. I wasn't in my right state of mind as I was upset and unwilling to cooperate. I haven't seen my dad in over nine years aside from that brief visit I gave him five or six years ago. He is my reason I am in the navy. He encouraged me to be strong and independent. To always get up no matter how many times I get knocked down. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be where I am now. I love him and he is another reason I came back to see him when I heard he was ill."

Ethan was studying her a little bit still thinking. Cassie added, "She will be with me at all times, I promise darling. She won't leave my sight and stay behaved."

Ethan took a deep breath and breathed out through his nose as he changed his mind, "Alright, she can come in provided that she stays real close. We will keep our eyes on you, but if you step out of line I will have to ask you to leave and not come back again."

Aria nodded and responded sharply, "Yes, sir!"

Ethan made a humph sound and opened the door for them courteously, "Have a nice day, Cassie."

Cassie winked at him as she smiled keeping her arm around her daughter and corralling her into the building, "Thank you darling and you have a nice day too."

Aria let out a sigh as she whispered rolling her eyes, "Mom, must you torture me like this?"

"I can and I will sweetie because I am your mother," she whispered to Aria before smiling in front of the reception office to the lady behind the computer, "Hello Polly."

"Hello Mrs.-oh," the receptionist started but gulped as she looked at Aria and hesitated, "Is she supposed to be here?"

Cassie smiled as she nodded pushing her a bit toward the receptionist, "Yes, darling. She is here to apologize because she needs to see her father."

Polly looked at her as Aria came a little close taking out her wallet. She mumbled a bit counting her money and taking out a hundred dollar bill. Putting the wallet back into her pocket, she hesitated a little before responding as she placed the folded bill on the counter, "Umm, Polly right? Yeah, erm, I just want to apologize for scaring you like that. I wasn't myself exactly. I wanted to see my father, but when they got in my way. I wasn't thinking right. I was thinking that I really wanted to see my father and did not want anything to get in my way of that. My brother got in my way and I got really upset that he sent them along to try to escort me out. I should have just went with them because if I had, then I wouldn't have scared you like that. That was against my training and my morals because it's embarrassing to act out like that in front of civilians like yourself as is pointing a weapon at your head, umm."

Cassie gave Aria a look as she gasped a little shocked that she would do that. Aria cleared her throat and finished, "Yeah, so here is the money for the damage I caused here. That should cover it and I hope you can forgive me because I would never do that against unarmed civilians. It was against my training and views and I betrayed that. It will never happen again, I promise you this under my oath as an officer of the navy."

Polly nodded and took the money as she pointed while speaking professionally, "Good to see you again, Mrs. Israel. Your husband is at room E4. If you need help finding it, I am sure a nurse can lead you."

She ignored Aria immediately as she refocused her attention in the computer screen. Cassie continued to smile and responded, "Thank you Polly. Come along Aria."

Aria let out another sigh as Cassie continued leading her toward the door. She opened it and soon as Aria was out of earshot, she let out a quiet snarl and muttered to her mother, "Please do not do that again, Mom. That was embarrassing and out of character for me."

Cassie let out a sigh and asked her, "What, apologizing? Since when is that a problem for you?"

Aria let out another heavy sigh and responded annoyed, "I only apologized within family, but outside of family that's when all bets are off. I just move on regardless of the situation because of my military training. I was trained to move on unemotionally without care. That is who I am. That is what I do. I can't expect you to understand mom, but it's what I was trained for."

Cassie thought for a bit and nodded still keeping her arm around Aria's shoulder, "I see. I think I can understand that, sweetie. It won't happen again, I promise. As long as you promise you won't do anything of that sort again like pointing a gun at Polly or any unarmed civilians. It scares me."

Aria nodded looking at her and kissing her on the cheek responding as she squeezed her closer, "I know mom, I promise."

Soon as they reached the room they were looking for, Cassie opened the door and entered through seeing Teal seated next to his father. He looked up and Aria gasped a little changing her expression a bit into anger. Teal stood up quickly but Cassie moved her hand up and responded, "Please, let's not fight and say things we will regret. Lachlan, I brought her along myself because I wanted her to see him. Can you please explain because I can't say another word without getting emotional?"

Aria continued to stare silently at her brother with anger, but Teal let out a sigh and responded, "Fine, Ma. I'm getting into much trouble because of my actions and I want to apologize to you, Ma. I was out of line in the house and I beg your forgiveness. I was angry and I still am, but I will explain to her."

Cassie nodded at him taking his apology into account. She looked at Aria and squeezed her shoulder as she motioned her forward. Aria nodded silently and approached the bed ignoring Teal. She held back her tears watching her father lay there unconscious and connected to the machine as it continued monitoring his life signs.

As Cassie continued to watch them, Teal looked at Aria and responded, "The reason I was upset was because when dad slipped into coma several days ago. It was a bit too late for him to see you and I didn't know when he would wake up. The cancer in his lungs was aggressive and it brought him down hard. The doctors are doing their work treating his cancer, but they don't know when he will wake up. I was angry because you came a little too late for dad to see you. It didn't really make a difference to me whether you should see him or not."

Aria made a sound and stared at him coldly as she responded, "I see. You had no reason to make me feel like this. You got me in trouble and I am paying for it. I don't want to see you again for a while, Teal."

Teal nodded and backed not wanting to get into another fight in front of their mother, "Fine by me. Take as a long as you like."

As he turned and moved away, Cassie let out a sigh as she touched Teal and questioned him, "Aren't you going to apologize to her?"

Teal shook his head and left, "I'm still angry mom. Leave it alone."

Cassie let out another sigh giving up. She approached Aria and wrapped her arm around her. Aria accepted her comfort and smiled a little kissing her on the cheek, "Thanks mom for helping me."

Cassie waved it away and they continued to remain in the room with their father who was still in coma.

Location: Aria's mom's house  
Time: 5 PM, a little almost to dinner time

As the dark blue sedan parked before the red sedan in Cassie's driveway, Aria looked ahead and narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she let out a snarl questioning her mom, "Is that Tali's car?"

Cassie let out a sigh and responded, "Yes, please before you say anything. I called her and begged her to come. I want to resolve an issue between you."

"MOM," Aria shouted with irritation and responded, "It is between me and Tali. You can't just bring out problems and solve it thinking that it's that easy. It's not, mom!"

Cassie continued as she spoke arguing a little bit, "But you and Tali have such a wonderful relationship for twenty five years. Even while you were gone, she still talked about you to her friends. She celebrated your birthdays every time years passed. It annoyed the heck out of me especially when she made cake for you and lit it, but I let her do this. She even defended you when Teal was getting angry at you for the past three years. She is loyal to you like Noah and dedicated that she wouldn't let anyone forget about you. Why can't I do one simple little thing and repair your sisterhood."

Aria rolled her eyes and muttered, "It's complicated…"

Cassie finished as she opened the door of her car and got out, "Well, come inside and talk okay? And if we don't resolve it, then I will ask her to leave. Okay sweetie?"

Aria surrendered as she got out of the car and continued to mutter, "Fine, mom."

With the purse slung over her shoulder, Cassie walked toward the front door of her house with Aria in tow walking rather slowly. Soon as they entered the house, Aria's sharp hearing picked up chatter already going in the dining room from across the hall. She listened carefully.

"Wait, she punched you and you're dating already?"

"Yes. She apologized because I know she didn't mean to."

"Huh. You're just so nice aren't ya, huh Liam."

"Yup."

"Hmm, lucky you cause if it were me…"

Aria let out a light snarl at her tone of voice. It had a tint of rudeness and condescension in it. Quickly, she moved around and shouted, "Tally, watch yourself!"

Tally gasped a little taken aback as she responded, "Oh my!"

Cassie sighed inwardly as she spoke in the middle of the tension in the room, "Oh please be gentle darlings. I don't want you two fussing."

Noah looked at Aria and kept his head down as he realized that Aria is ignoring him. He also seemed embarrassed that Tally was picking on Liam. Neil was seated next to Tally who was standing up and now looking at Aria coldly. However, Liam was the only one in the room who seemed absentminded as he turned around and spoke, "Aria! I talked with your sister! I didn't know she has a family. Isn't that cool?"

Aria let out a sigh as she continued to scowl at Tally. She responded, "Liam, come to me."

"Huh? Okay," Liam wondered, but Noah spoke, "Yeah, Liam mate, you should go to Aria. Tali, stop it already!"

Tally looked at her little bro with a mock innocent look and responded, "Stop what?"

Aria growled at her sister and shook her head, "Tali, I do not like that smart remark of yours. Do me a favor and stop."

Tally continued staring at her back as she smirked in an ugly way crossing her arms. Liam approached Aria and Aria grabbed his hand as she moved him behind her protectively. He was wondering what was going on but he sort of was starting to sense some tension there. Cassie jumped in as she wanted things to start resolving over, "So, now that everyone is here. Dinner should be ready. Tally…"

Aria was getting a bit uncomfortable since both Noah and Tally was in the same room. She realized she had to get out because she felt that her character was being violated again. She loved both Noah and Tally but as long as there is a huge tension in this room, she decided that she can't be in the same room. She spoke interrupting her mother in mid-sentence, "I am sorry, mom, but I don't think I can be in the same room."

Cassie looked at her sadly and spoke asking her, "But Hun, why? You and Tally used to have such a good bond and Noah…"

"Broke my promise, mom," Aria interrupted her as she continued getting irritated, "He broke my promise. Now you know."

Noah moaned as he knocked his head on the table. Tally gasped as she stared at Noah wide eyed. Cassie gasped too and responded, "He broke your promise? How?"

Aria let out a quiet snarl and explained as she kept her hold on Liam's hand tightly, "By bringing Liam and me together against my wishes. I would have gotten back with Liam eventually. Noah brought it up several times but I told him not to. I specifically told him to promise not to and he didn't, mom. He didn't and I can't be in the same room as he is. If you will excuse me, I will stay with Liam for the night."

"You will," Liam looked at her wondering, but gulped and changed his words when Aria glared at him, "I mean, yes she will."

Cassie offered a pleading and sad look as she spoke sadly, "But hun…"

Aria responded, "I know you're trying mom and I appreciate it but this is my problem and I want to resolve it my own way. I love you and I will see you."

As Aria left dragging Liam out of the house. Liam still had the look of confusion and being lost. Cassie sighed sadly as she approached the door and closed it. Tally smirked and responded in that same tone, "Well, wasn't that interesting."

Cassie was getting annoyed by her daughter's tone and snapped at her pointing, "You will not talk like that Tally. I want you out of the house. I am fed up and I am going to bed."

Tally gulped as she raised her hands a bit and watched her mother storm off to bed. Noah continued to moan with his head bowed. Neil assessed the situation and responded a little bit irked, "Well, I have never been this uncomfortable before. Tally, I think it's time to leave now."

As he stood, Tally nodded and walked around the table responding, "Yes, lets. I'll apologize to my mom in the morning when she cools down."

She stopped before Noah and looked at him with a sigh. He was still her twin brother. Taking his chin, she got his attention and spoke with a little nicer normal tone, "Look Noah, stop beating yourself up. You broke a promise to Aria, but she will get over it. She still loves you. Give her time. My advice is let her approach you. Don't do anything. If I'm right and I know I am, then she will eventually. Just let her make the move."

Noah looked at her and sighed touching her hand nodding, "Thanks, sis."

Tally nodded and moved over to kiss him on the head smiling a bit, "I love you, Noah, and I am sorry for picking on your mate. That wasn't right for me to do that. It won't happen again."

He nodded again smiling a little as he watched his twin sister and her husband leave the house.

As the black grey sedan continue its drive across the road in the dark with its headlights on, Aria continued to be focused on her thoughts. She wanted nothing to do with her sister anymore. She was tired of being emotional and she wanted to remove Tally from her thoughts. Taking another deep breath, she let her training to refocus her core and think about something else.

Liam was thinking on his own trying to understand or come to terms of what just happened. He touched Aria's hand and asked, "I don't understand. Why are we driving to my mom's house? I was looking forward to spending the night with me mate."

Aria let out a sigh and responded, "I know, mate but I just can't stay another night with Noah either. They both just pisses me off. I'm still dealing and I don't want to think about it anymore. Just drop it."

"But," Liam tried, but her mobile phone rang as she sighed again turning it on. She put it on speaker as her mother came on, "Aria, sweetheart, why did you leave? I want you to come back to the house. Tally's gone but I want you here to spend the night."

"Mom," Aria tried to respond but her mother was frantic over the phone and breathing a little irregularly. She tried again speaking, "Mom, calm down. Take a deep breath. You're gonna have a panic attack."

As Aria took a loud breath toward the phone, her mom copied the same momentum and she stopped panicking as they both let out their breaths. Aria sighed as she finally responded, "Mom, I want you to understand. It's me. I'm having a difficult time and going through a rough patch with my sister. I can't be in the same room as she is without getting emotional because that makes me weak. I don't know how to talk to her anymore so until I do I need to stay away from her."

Cassie spoke a little concerned, "But, what about the garden hun? I only have Noah, but it's going to take longer."

Aria continued, "I know mom and I don't break my promises like Noah did. I will finish the garden for you every afternoon without even going inside the house, okay? It will be done by next week."

Cassie hesitated for a bit and responded sadly, "Okay hun. Love you. Have a good night."

"Love you too, mom," Aria finished and ended the call to refocus on her continued driving around Melbourne.

Liam continued to watch Aria unsure of what he should say for the moment. He wanted her troubles resolved soon the easy way but she kept making it too complicated for him to understand. He touched her hand again and Aria looked at him attempting to smile at him. She turned back to the road as she made another turn toward the city.

Liam gulped again and picked her hand as he spoke, "Aria? I don't understand what is going on and I am concerned but I don't want to make you upset. I think you are being a little harsh."

Aria let out another sigh as she growled inwardly. Taking his hand, she kissed it and stroked it with her thumb as she responded, "Liam, I love you know that. We are dating right now and I want you to watch what you are saying to me right now, okay? I am just dealing and I want to deal it in my own way. It's my military side. I am just feeling aggressive right now and I need to calm down!"

After she shouted out that last sentence, she let go of his hand and pulled over to the side of the road aggressively into the grass before the bridge. Liam looked at her wide eyed as Aria let out another shout of anger banging at the steering wheel. She started breathing more and more as her anger increased. Not wanting to hurt Liam, she opened the door and walked out slamming it. The car was still running.

Liam gulped as he turned off the ignition and watched her. Aria stormed off toward the bridge with her arms crossed still breathing with anger. She was lost as she had no idea where Liam's mother lived. She had no plan except to drive around Melbourne getting lost. She was frustrated and Liam's diminished capacity wasn't helping her. He had the mental capacity of a twenty year old in his thirties.

The cool breeze of the night blew around Aria and was helping her calm down to regain her sense. She continued to breathe. After a few minutes, she sensed Liam approaching her slowly. She let out a sigh and responded, "Liam, please, I do not want to hear another word from you."

Liam nodded and responded as he got a little closer touching her gently on her shoulder, "I know and I won't. I'm sorry okay. I love you."

Aria sighed again and continued breathing normally through her nose as she responded, "I know Liam. I love you too."

She turned around to face him and he offered his smile getting close to kiss her. They embraced for a bit. Liam responded, "Let's go to my mom's ranch, okay? She lives in Macedon which is a bit outside of Melbourne. Tomorrow, we can go to where she works in the regional park."

Aria let out a sigh and nodded smiling, "That sounds good, Liam. Thank you."

They both went back to her car hand by hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Tranquility

**Location:** Macedon, Victoria, Australia  
 **Time:** Nighttime – around 7:30 PM late.

As the bright headlights flashed in the darkness when it turned into the forested driveway of the small town of Macedon, Aria continued to drive her car over the bumpy surface with the mixture of red dirt and pieces of wood. There was a wooden fence leading her toward the big house. Two dogs that was locked in a big cage started barking at the car wondering what it was.

Aria let out a smiled as she looked at Liam and cooed, "You got dogs! I haven't seen your old dog in a long time, do you remember him?"

Liam nodded and smiled as she stopped beside the cage. He responded as she turned off the headlights and ignition, "Ah yeah. Well these are my puppies, both are three years old. They are Australian Kelpie. My mom and I are currently training them. My grandfather has an older Australian Cattle Dog in his own ranch in Cowra, New South Wales. We are training them so I can take one of them over to his ranch to take over."

Aria continued to smile as she got out of the car and closed it, "That's very cool, man. Can I pet them?"

Liam shrugged shaking his head, "I don't know. My mom was very specific about that. Maybe tomorrow."

Aria became a little depressed as she puffed a disappointed air from her mouth, "Aww, okay. What are their names?"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she swung it around while they walked toward the big house. He continued as she kissed him on the cheek affectingly, "Kiwi and Kiah are the name of our two young girl puppies. We call them KehKeh as a command and they both respond the same time. It seemed funny at the time and the name stuck. Nioka is my grandfather's cattle dog."

Aria giggled a bit and nodded as they walked up the wooden steps of the porch. The door swung open and the recognizable form of Liam's mother opened her arms exclaiming with a bit of a heavy accented Australian. She looked to be athletic with some muscles as she works out working outside, "ARIA! Haven't seen ya in a long time! Where've you've been? So glad Liam called ahead cause I don't think my hart could take it!"

Aria let go of his hand and hugged her smiling as she responded, "Bindi! So glad you remember me. It's been a while."

Belinda Dagenhart scoffed as she waved her hand motioned Liam toward her, "Why would I forget yah, darling'? You dated my son for crikes sakes. Course you're welcome in my house any day and night. Liam! Welcome home!"

Liam smiled and hugged her as he kissed her on the cheek responding, "Hey mom."

Belinda ushered them in and responded, "Well come in. Don't forget to take your shoes off! Don't want to get mud to track everywhere."

After the door was closed and locked, Aria continued to smile and nodded as she untied her military boots taking them off, "Yes, Bindi I agree."

Belinda nodded and responded as she placed her arm around Aria while speaking to her son, "Liam, why don't you go to the kitchen and turn off the stove for me? The pot roast should be ready as I kept it under the heat while I waited for our special guest."

Aria giggled as she smacked her lips a little, "Pot roast! I l always loved your pot roast, Bindi."

Liam obeyed as he left toward the kitchen. Belinda smiled as she led her toward the dining room, "I know yah did, darlin'! When my Liam came home with that look of hope in his face, I just knew one reason for that and made it for yah the next day. Imagine my joy when I saw yah. You were always my favorite always helping me out around the ranch when I needed it. Do you remember going to Cowra that time with Liam?"

Aria nodded, "Yes I remember. It was hot that day," she continued as they sat down in the dining table, "Is Nate up there right now?"

As Liam carried the pot roast to the table a placed in the center of the table, he started serving it as Belinda nodded, "Yes, my husband is over there working with my father. He has been very busy lately especially with the changing times. Thank you Liam."

Liam nodded as he finished serving the roast responding, "No problem, mom."

As he sat next to Aria, he kissed her on the cheek and began eating his pot roast. Aria was a bit too focused she didn't notice Liam. She looked a bit concerned touching Belinda's hand as she asked, "Is everything okay in the Bush, Bindi?'

As Belinda took her first bite, she drunk it down with her beer and responded with a scoff, "Ah, we're hanging in there, Aria. My father got his notice cause some bloke wants to shut down his farm. Says he can't afford it anymore. Such a load of crap!"

Aria exclaimed as she agreed with her, "I know. I hate those corporations. I hope it gets all resolved. I'd hate for you guys to lose that ranch man. Give them my blessings and my prayers. That was the nicest part of the bush I loved."

Belinda laughed a bit as she nodded touching her hand, "Well thank you darling. I will be sure to call them about your visit."

Liam touched Aria's arm and asked her, "Aria?"

Aria looked at him and wondered, "Hmm?"

Liam asked her in an innocent like tone, "Are you going to eat your pot roast?"

"Huh," Aria wondered as she looked down to see her food and she exclaimed, "Ah! Crikey! I knew I was forgetting something. Thanks Liam," she responded laughing as she started eating her food.

Belinda cracked up as she cackled at Aria's goofy remark. Liam could never understand the woman's need for conversation during dinner time especially when one of them forget to eat.

Liam nodded as he smiled trying to get what they were laughing about, "Heh, no problem."

Aria stifled another laugh looking at Liam. She stroked his hair and responded, "You're so sweet Liam."

Liam blushed a little as Aria continued eating her food and drinking her beer. Belinda spoke as she drank another one sip of her beer, "So tell me everything about what you've been doing in nine years. You've been AWOL from family you know! Go on, tell me!"

Aria took another sip from her beer and attempted to responded, "Umm, well –"

Belinda waved it off with another fit of laughter as she responded, "Just kidding, Aria. I wouldn't do that to you know. Anyways, how's your family? Your mother called ahead you know. She was concerned."

Aria shrugged as she refocused her attention on her meal and took another bite before drinking her beer again, "Yeah, just some family troubles. Same old thing with the same drama we have all our daily lives. Nothing I can't handle though."

Belinda made a puff of air escape from her throat as she responded, "Ain't that the truth. I mean, bloody hell I always fight with Nate. Course it's sometimes about taxes and bills or something of a such at the barnyard that needs changing or a tire replacing. We're still together forty years strong. Such a dedicated and loyal man, that."

Aria gasped lightly as she responded amazed touching her hand, "Wow, Bindi. That's amazing. I didn't realize that was how long you've been married. That's awesome!"

Belinda smiled responding, "Well thank you darling. Anyways, however your family troubles are, you're always welcome to spend a week in my farm. I could always use another helping hand. Not that I can't handle it myself being strong and all heh, heh."

Aria giggled as she nodded, "Of course! That would be awesome Bindi. I would be happy to help out around the farm."

Liam continued eating as he was unsure if or when to jump in. He was feeling a little bit left out or ignored. Belinda responded winking, "Good to know. We should arm wrestle sometimes, yah? Anyways, yah alright with waking up at 5 A.M.? That's when I make breakfast and I got some things to do before I head out to the Macedon Regional Park."

Aria nodded finishing off her plate and serving herself another piece of the pot roast. She responded, "That's no problem, Bindi. I'm used to getting up really early sometimes I get up at three. I still have energy to lose though so I never really tire out."

Belinda nodded taking another sip of her beer, "Really? That's amazing darling. Must be your military training."

Aria shrugged as she continued, "Must be. I just have those sort of energy coming from somewhere and I almost never run out of stamina. Course, I tired quickly too sometimes when I push myself too hard, but I still feel good."

Belinda sighed as she shook her head concerned, "Well, hun, don't push yourself. Hang back a little. I still worry. We're all still human after all."

Aria nodded finishing her beer, "Thank you, Bindi. I appreciate it. You know, I appreciate all those talks we have. It makes me feel normal. Like I'm home."

Belinda waved her off with another laugh, "Ah, it's no problem. I always love talking with someone. Chases away those lonely butterflies fluttering 'bout. Ah, I'm still talking yah ear off, eh? Didn't mean to do that. I took the liberty of sorting up a room for you. You remember which one? It's the one upstairs next to that attic. Still got some of your stuff there too. Now don't worry about the table as I got them. I feel bad I'm taking your attention from my son."

Aria nodded and refocused his attention to Liam wrinkling her nose, "Ah, it's no problem. Whatever you feel like talking, it keeps me at ease. Thanks Bindi. Night. So, Liam my lovely."

Liam smiled and responded, "Heh. You like talking to my mom a lot. That makes me happy."

Aria giggled and kissed him on the lips for a bit taking his hand, "I'm glad Liam. Thank you for being patient."

Liam nodded as Aria led him away from the table and toward the stairs. She led him up the stairs and across the hallway toward the back door to the roof. It was completely dark outside. The stars were out and before the back of the house was a large field with the forest around the edge of the barrier of fence.

Letting out a deep breath and a sigh, Aria squeezed Liam's hand as they sat down on the roof. She wrapped her arm around Liam's arm as she laid her head on his shoulder resting. Looking out, she responded, "Do you remember, Liam, how we used to sit outside every night and just look out in the stars? We'd try to count them but you'd always get confused and repeat yourself. It was funny for a while."

Liam nodded keeping his arm around her body and keeping her close, "Heh, yeah I do remember."

Aria spoke again with a sigh, "I love talking to Bindi, Liam. She is like my best friend, you know? I just feel so comfortable talking to her. It didn't matter because we'd always have such a close relationship that is second to my sister and I always end up talking too much with her. We hardly ever fight because we share so many things that are similar. We'd laugh together and we'd cry together. I remember this place so much because it sort of became like my second home. I still have some of my stuff here. I remember celebrating many of my early parties here too as well as Noah and Tally. Of course, Bindi always loved talking mom's ear off and we'd chat nonstop."

Liam nodded kissing her on her head responding, "That's cool."

They continued to stare out watching the stars and looking at the constellations just hanging out for a bit more, but they knew they had to sleep soon. It was a big day tomorrow.

Location: Bindi and Nate's farm, Macedon, Australia (Outside of Melbourne 64 km away)  
Time: 5:30 A.M.

It was morning again as the sun came up. Liam was up, showered and dressed for his mother's famous breakfast meals she makes for him every morning at exactly the same time. He loved her breakfast steak, cheese and omelet rolled in a tortilla wrap with orange juice and buttered toast on the side. Some other days, she would make him some grits or oatmeal or he would make cereal for himself if his mother decided to sleep in late or get up a little earlier. He sniffed as he jumped down several steps down the stairs and his heart soared. It was that steak, cheese and omelet in a tortilla wrap again.

He walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair soon as Belinda placed his food on the table in front of him. She gave him a smile and kissed him, "Good morning, sweethart. Did yah have a good sleep?"

Liam gulped with happiness as he started eating his meal, "Yes mom. Did you have a good sleep too?"

She nodded as she continued eating her own tortilla wrap from her plate, "Yah I did, Liam, thank you."

Belinda continued to watch her son eat. As Liam drunk his orange juice, he cleared his throat and looked around a little puzzled. He made a question, "Mom, where's Aria?"

She responded touching his hand, "Hun, she got up several hours earlier. Said she needed a run toward the regional park for a bit. She made herself a quick brekkie before heading off. She will be back around seven thirty, darling."

Liam creased his brow as he furrowed with a confused look, "But, why didn't she wake me? I said I would take her there in the morning."

Belinda let out a sigh and rubbed his hand with affection as she explained in her strong Aussie accent, "Darling, listen to me. Yah were asleep and she didn't want to wake yah. She needed some time alone in her thoughts. It brings me joy to see yah two together, but understand this hun. She was gone for a long time and sometimes when people are gone for a long time, it changes them a lot in a certain way. Her love for yah never changed, but she is stressed out and needs focus to find her way again. Give her time and patience and she will continue to work things out."

Liam slowly understood as he spoke again, "But I want help her, mom. I want to be with her. If she knows that, then I don't understand why she didn't wake me."

Belinda smiled at her son and responded gently, "Yah are helping her, darling. Yah are making her happy as if she's never been. Only patience and time will slowly pass by until she feels better. Just stay by her side when she wants to be with yah and honor her wishes when she goes away alone. That's all. She is a strong and independent woman who can stand on her own. She has no need for guidance other than her own. She wants to be with you, but most of the time she wants to take the lead when she is hot headed and wanting to in a certain way. Her focus is sometimes so strong that she will get upset when someone tells her not to do something."

Liam nodded as he took another bite of his tortilla, "Okay. I think I understand mom. Thanks."

She let out another sigh as she moved her chair closer to her son and continued speaking as she touched his face, "Hun, she told me that several times when yah believed that she was being harsh to Noah and she got upset. That is what I am talking about. She is going through a difficult phase and she feels betrayed by her family. Yah know her father is sick, right? She is having a hard time trying to find closure. All she needs is for yah to be there for her. She needs yah kindness, yah patience and yah understanding. It is your innocence and purity of mind that puts her in ease. If yah are not there or if yah keep telling her what she shouldn't do, she will push yah away defensively and there aint a thing yah could do to apologize. Understand, sweethart?"

Liam nodded as he drunk the last of his glass of orange juice, "Understood, mom. Thanks for explaining it to me."

"Thank yah, darling," Belinda responded as she smiled and kissed him on the forehead. She paused a bit noticing the metal band on his nose. She briefly touched it and Liam winced a little. Belinda was wide eyed and regretted touching it as she gently spoke, "Ah, I'm sorry darling. Didn't mean to hurt yah. I hadn't noticed it till now. Mind I ask what happened, hun?"

Liam sighed as he responded, "It was an accident. She didn't mean to break my nose mom so I forgave her when she took me to the doctor and he mended it. He said I have to wear the brace for a week until he sees me again to see if my nose is not broken anymore."

"She," Belinda wondered for a bit and picked a name, "Yah mean Aria? Why would she do that?"

Liam shrugged trying to think with his sluggish mind, "I don't remember, mom, but was an accident so I forgave her mom. Don't worry about it. It's alright. We're good. Okay?"

Belinda nodded letting out a sigh, "Alright, but I will mention that to her for more info. I am sure she has a plausible explanation for harming yah whether she means to or not. Liam, I am going to go to work now. Will yah be okay alone for a bit till Aria comes back? She will be back from her run around seven or so after seven thirty."

Liam nodded assuring her, "I will be okay for a bit mom, do not concern yourself with me. You and dad taught me everything I should do when I am alone. What do you need done today?"

Belinda smiled as she breathed a sigh and responded, "Okay, sweethart. Why don't yah take Kiwi and Kiah and set them loose among the corral. It's time for their training again. The barn needs a little bit of cleaning again and maybe a little bit straightening out. I meant to do that the other day, but I got sidetracked. Later around eight, could yah take the truck out for some errands into town and maybe into the city? The list should be in the same place as it should be on the refrigerator."

Liam nodded, "Yes, mom. It will be done."

Belinda smiled gently as she nodded responding, "Thank yah, sweethart."

As his mother left the kitchen to leave the house for her work in the Macedonia Regional Park, Liam proceeded to clear the plates and cups on the table to clean it up as well as prepare for his work in the farm.

Location: Macedon Regional Park, Victoria, Australia  
Time: 5:30 AM, June 27th, 2009

It was early in the morning. Aria continued her run across the forested trail toward Macedon Regional Park. It was cool outside and the bird songs could be heard. The ground was damp because of the morning mildew. The ground was soft as she continued running hard across the trail with her comfortable beige lightweight military boots as it made imprints. She wore her camo baggy shorts that went from her waist to below her knees. A chain hung from the loop of her belt and inside her pocket. Her shorts matched her camo tank top that slightly exposed her midriff.

Around her neck, she wore her leather ivory necklace she got from Liam as well as another necklace which was metal and hung a bit from her neck. She wore her military I.D. tags as well. Around her right wrist was another one of her leather bound pendant jewelry as well as her watch. Her long blond hair was tied back as it continued bouncing in the wind. Around her brow was a cloth strap meant to soak up her sweat while keeping her nice and cool. Inside her ears were earbuds that connected to the MP3 player she had clipped onto her belt. A chest backpack was slung diagonally across her back.

Her physical form was buff in muscular tone as she was bred for harsh training. She needed to do that to keep her in fighting form but without getting bulky or muscular. She was a fighter, not a wrestler. She after all dabbled in Muay Thai fighting for most of her teenage years and never really stopped even during her training oversees in the Navy. During her stint at the Navy training vessel, she regularly tries to bring up fighting competitions among men and women for mixed fighting whenever she is off-duty.

 _This was flashbacked to 3:30 in the morning when she just came out of the shower and was dressed in her running gear minus the jewelry and other accessories. She was in the kitchen where she made her a quick but short breakfast using a tortilla wrap. She made herself some omelet and filled it with some meat, green peppers, red onions and cheese. Taking the plate, she placed it onto the table as Belinda came into the kitchen. She just woke up as she smiled, "Good morning, darling."_

 _Aria smiled as she drank a bit of her milk and responded, "Morning, Bindi. Did I wake you?"_

 _Belinda waved her off with a smile and a scoff, "Ah, no worries, hun. This is the time I wake up as well."_

 _Aria wrinkled her nose in affection at her friend and picked up her tortilla wrap. She took a bite out of it and downed it with her milk. In Belinda's hand, she was carrying a medium sized grey jewelry box with some sort of an intricate design on it. Aria noticed it and inquired, "What is that?"_

 _Belinda continued to smile as she offered the box, "I took the liberty of sorting through the attic for some stuff and I found your old jewelry box hiding in there somewhere. Thought you might want it."_

 _Aria let out a gasp of nostalgia as she placed the glass back down and grabbed the box from her responding, "This is my old box? You still kept it after nine years?"_

 _Belinda nodded and smiled as she watched Aria open it and sort through the contents inside, "Yes. You know, even if Nate and I keep everything straight and sorted in this farm, the Attic is far worse. We only clean it like four times a year. Maybe three if we're lucky," she finished with laughter._

 _Aria closed the box and smiled at her friend as she walked over to hug her, "Thank you for this, Bindi. I will treasure it and never lose it again."_

Some ten minutes later of running, Aria continued running up the long winding path. She bypassed some rocks and stones along the way as she ducked under a branch. Soon after running along the trees, she entered an opening as the trail continued along the forested cliff. In front of her, she could see Mount Macedon far away. The terrain before her continued to be more rugged and rough but she continued on more determined than ever.

Her breaths continued slowly as her energy was sustained throughout her body. Sweat continued trickling down from her brow. Her state of mind was calm and peaceful with no thoughts of her family. Instead, all she could think about now was how beautiful Macedon Regional Park was. She heard a cry of a hawk overhead as it went on the hunt for small prey.

 _It was 3:45. After she had a wonderful chat with Belinda, Aria excused herself to head back into her room. Taking the jewelry box, rummaged through the box again. The contents inside were a mix of necklaces, pendants, ivory, rings, and piercings. She continued to gasp as she eagerly sorted through them to pick out what she wanted to wear. Taking out a small metal necklace, she placed it around her neck. Taking out another leather band with a pendant on it, she placed it around her wrist and fitted it closed so it stays snug but tight around it._

 _She looked at the mirror and smiled as she checked out her necklace and her wrist band. Rummaging through the box, she took out a bag with her tongue piercing on it. Looking closely at the mirror, she put her finger inside her mouth and took her tongue briefly inspecting a small puncture hole where her piercing used to be. Closing the box and placing it in the drawer of her desk, she ran to the bathroom to clean and disinfect the piercing. She cleaned her mouth, rinsed it out and proceeded to pierce her tongue. She checked it out by sticking her tongue out and let out a happy sigh. She felt young again._

As she stopped before a cliff, she blew a sigh as she bent over to take some more breaths. She took out her water bottle from inside her bag and took a gulp. Feeling around her mouth, she twiddled around her tongue piercing and let out a sigh. Taking an apple out of her bag, she took her five minute rest while eating a snack to satisfy her gnawing hunger. She appreciated Belinda giving back her jewelry box. She'd thought she had lost it years ago, but it turned out her friend had it all along. She kept it safe for her.

As Aria continued eating from her apple, she continued to enjoy the view from the cliff. It was gorgeous as the landscape was dotted with hilly forests, some graze land and a stream along with some farms and other buildings. She missed this place so much. After finishing the last bite of her apple, she ate the entire core chewed it and swallowed it. She downed it with another gulp of her water. She placed it back into her bag, zipped it closed and continued her run energetic run across the rugged trail. The water she was drinking was flavored with some energy based sodium that kept her going strong.

 _It was 4:15 as Aria jogged a bit from the steps of Belinda's home. Belinda walked from her truck that was parked next to Aria's black gray sedan. She handed Aria an MP3 player speaking, "Here hun. Got this from my truck. It's stuck on one track, but it's a good music for your run."_

 _Aria gasped and giggled a bit as she accepted it, "Thank you, Bindi."_

 _Aria turned around and walked toward the cage with Belinda's two young Aussie Kelpie staring back at her panting. They were smiling and she giggled as skipped a little toward them resting her arm across the cage. One of them jumped up against the cage and licked her hand as Aria reached down to pet her. She touched the collar and saw the name Kiah._

 _Belinda approached the cage as well and responded, "These are my puppies. Their names,"_

 _Aria nodded as she continued to giggle and looked at Belinda, "I know. Liam told me last night. He also said you were particular about them being petted or touched during the night."_

 _Belinda let out an exclamation as she waved it off shaking her head, "Oh darling that was for Liam. Quite a story that. It happened one day a year ago I believe or maybe it was a year and a half. Anyways, it was about five PM one summer time. Liam came over to the puppies and started playing with them. When I told him to come in for dinner, he left them in the cage but didn't lock the cage. He didn't think he needed to. The dogs escaped and ran toward the barn where they messed up the area. Tore the entire place up. Made a disturbance happen in that barn. Nate took out his hunting rifle and investigated it when he found the puppies dirty and stinky inside the barn. Suffice to say he was pretty upset so he dragged the dogs back to the cage and locked them in. He went inside and gave my Liam and good scolding. Told him, well actually enforced him that he must never touch the cage after four PM or during supper time. Liam always had a good sense to listen and he never did that again."_

 _Aria gasped as she responded, "Whoa, that's quite a story. It's just like Liam to do that."_

 _Belinda laughed as she opened the cage and let Aria in, "Oh, I know. The poor boy loves the dogs so much but was disappointed he wouldn't be able to play with them during the evening when they are in their cages. Hun, you can play with the dogs anytime especially in the cages. I trust you with anything. They love Liam so much they'd follow him around."_

 _Aria smiled as she knelt down to let the dogs clamber all over her. She petted and stroked their fur as she continued to play around them for a bit. Kissing them both, she got up and responded, "Thank you, Bindi. I will start my morning run. You enjoy yourself in the park."_

 _Belinda smiled as she locked the gate and gave her another hug, "Thank you, darling. You enjoy your run and I will see you again later."_

 _Aria smiled and placed her MP3 player on as she turned to continue her run out of Belinda's driveway passed the gate and ran toward the regional park._

As she continued her run still climbing the trail, the sun was still climbing. Checking her watch, she noticed it was almost six AM. As the long hill soon became stable, Aria ran across a long path and took a left in the fork back down the trail. She needed to head back to Bindi's farm. Increasing her tempo, she continued bounding across the trail as her energy continued to be high making her fast. A Kookaburra cried out its morning cry. Aria looked back a bit and suddenly thought about Liam. It brought a huge smile on her face knowing that her sweetheart still loved and cared about her. He may have a diminished capacity, but he had a huge heart and a willingness to follow orders. He tends to follow someone's lead more than actually leading. He was kind hearted and sweet on Aria. She had a brief flashback seeing him sleeping in his bedroom.

 _It was 3:55. Aria carefully opened the door into Liam's room and looked in there. While she was in Bindi's home, she respected her wishes to keep Liam separate in his own room from Aria's. As long as they weren't married and dating, they would stay in separate rooms at all times. That was Bindi's rule of thumb. Liam continued to sleep in the bed half covered in his sheets. Aria slowly approached Liam and took his covers to recover him gently._

 _He was always a heavy sleeper and Aria knew that. Sitting down next to him, she stroked his cheek gently gazing him adoringly. She remembered how Liam did everything he could to keep Aria happy during her teenaged years. For seven years of them being together, Liam always made her laugh and happy. In return, Aria protected him from arseholes who took to making fun of how slow he was._

 _She bent down and kissed him on the cheek as she continued stroking his blond hair. Liam continued to sleep unmoving and unaware that she was there watching him._

 _Aria smiled and spoke gently not wanting to wake him, "Thank you Liam for everything that you have given me in the past and right now. Without you, I would be lost, angry and violent. You have taught me that there is much to learn in life other than fighting and drinking. You have continued to bless me with your innocence and purity. To cherish me as if I was yours. You are the smartest guy I ever met and the only one I dated. The only one unique boy who touched me in many ways you can never understand. I promise you, I will never let another harm come to you in any way. Sleep well, my sweetheart."_

 _She bent over and kissed him again on the forehead._

 **Location:** Bindi and Nate's farm  
 **Time:** 7:45 AM

As Aria made a turn down from Mount Macedon Rd into Bindi's driveway, she slowly turned her run into a jog toward the farmhouse. Soon, two three year old Kelpie puppies ran up toward Aria barking happily. She giggled as she slowed to a walk and knelt down allowing them climb all over her licking her to death. She wrestled with them a bit pushing them around and rubbing them.

A loud commanding tone of Liam broke through the cool, brisk air as he shouted, "KehKeh, come!"

Both Kiwi and Kiah barked in command as they both obediently returned to their master. Aria gigged as she spied Liam in the distance in his farm clothes and his brown Outback hat. He continued shouting commands at his dogs and they both obediently did about their work in the corral. Liam looked up and waved, "Hey, Aria. You're back!"

Aria smiled with happiness as she stood and ran toward Liam while half skipping two times. Liam stood his ground next to the wooden fence. Aria let out a giggle as she jumped up a bit into Liam's arms. Liam grunted as he held her up from the ground. She touched his face gazing into his stare.

Liam smiled back and spoke, "You're okay, Aria? I mean, I understand that you want me to be patient and stay with you. If you need time away, I will understand too and…"

Aria shook her head as Liam placed her back down with her responding with enforcement still stroking his cheek, "Liam, shut up and kiss me morning."

"And, uhh, oh okay," he spoke being interrupted in mid-sentence. He moved close to her and kissed her on the lips as he responded, "Morning."

Aria embraced him for a bit and then groaned in disgust as she gagged spitting to the side. She groaned wiping her mouth off, "Oh, Liam, you stink. Have you been working at the barnyard? Your kiss has a mixture of old metal with hay and some manure. It's disgusting."

Liam gulp and responded meekly, "Sorry. I worked most of the morning alone in the barn."

Aria let out a sigh and responded, "I'll help you in a second, Liam, but I have shower first. Can you just wash off in the bathroom? You stink."

Liam nodded obediently, "Okay, I will do that. Enjoy your shower."

Aria let out a giggle and bounded off from him excitability, "Okay, thanks! See you!"

It was fifteen minutes later. Liam was walking the dirt path toward the barn. A garage was parked beside it and wasn't more than a few meters from the house. Liam was carrying a coil of thick rope while his dogs panted and bounded around him. He was still wearing his Outback hat. From a distance, the familiar footsteps of his girlfriend bounded toward him. He turned to her and smiled as she smiled back giggling at him.

She hugged him, took a deep sniff from his clean odor and exhaled as she kissed him multiple times around his face, "You smell better Liam. Whatcha up to, sweethart?"

While he kept her close with his arm around her curved muscle toned body, he responded nodding toward the barn, "I am headed toward the garage. I wanna show you something really awesome!"

Aria smiled as she squealed a bit in excitement as she couldn't wait. She grabbed his hand and half dragged him toward the barn to hurry him up. Liam stumbled a bit as he responded, "Whoa, slow down, Aria. Let me keep up."

Liam dropped the coil of rope onto the dirt ground and twisted the lock on the garage. He twisted the metal latch a bit to loosen the screw and pulled it. Unlocking it, both Liam and Aria pushed the garage door open. The big silver colored 4x4 utility vehicle was parked before them as Aria gasped in surprise. It looked clean and a bit used according to the scratches the vehicle received. She looked at him and inquired, "Is this your ute?"

Liam nodded proudly as he banged his hand on the rim of his ute and responded, "Yup. 2003 Nissan Navara. It's a four cab 4x4 wheel drive with a diesel tank and manual. It runs on a 2.5 liter engine and has up to 3 thousand braking towing capacity. I brought it five years ago in good condition. Drives well under hazardous conditions and perfect for driving around the Bush. I brought it with my money on my birthday. Kept her clean and healthy with a few modifications to include alloy sports bar and some side steps. It has satellite, a gps, Bluetooth and a CD/DVD player."

Aria giggled as she bounded around the ute and jumped onto the passenger front side of the cab as she hung on asking him, "Can we drive it around?"

Liam nodded as he picked up the rope and walked toward Aria as he carried the rope into the garage, "Yup, in a bit. My mom wanted me to head into town to get some stuff. She has the list on the fridge, but I forgot to get it."

"Oh," Aria exclaimed as she jumped down and grabbed him on the arm, "Want me to get it?"

Liam nodded as Aria kissed him, "That would be great. I have to put some stuff on the back anyways."

As Liam continued his work, Aria took off in a run back toward the barn. She still had some energy left in her strong, agile body. Her blond hair continued fluttering in the wind as she bounded toward the back door of Bindi's home. Opening the screen door, she entered the house and ran to the refrigerator. Looking around the magnets and the papers, she found the list Bindi wrote. She took her time to read it before running back outside and locking the back door.

As the Navara pulled up from inside the garage, Liam continued to drive the ute a bit forward stopping as Aria bounded up into his driver side. She smiled as she pulled herself up while standing on the bar and kissed him before handing him the list, "Here you go, sweethart!"

The Kelpies on the back of his ute barked at her in a greeting and Aria giggled at them in return. Liam accepted the list and responded, "Thanks. Umm, do you mind closing and locking the garage doors please?"

Aria stroked his head as she responded cheerfully, "No problem. Won't take long."

As Aria ran toward the big garage doors to close it, lock it shut and run back, Liam bent over to the passenger side to open the door for her. Aria opened the door, climbed up and shut it locked as Liam moved the ute forward up his mom's driveway as he shifted his manual stick around. The ute rumbled and bounced a bit as it continued its trek over the dirt and gravel. Aria took the list and looked over it.

Liam spoke, "We have to into town to get some more feed as well as kibbles for the dogs. We also have to buy some food for the fridge. Mom wants some more of those full wine barrels she liked."

Aria nodded and responded as she buckled her seatbelt, "Alright, well I need to go into town anyways. I need to get some new stuff and maybe get my skin pierced again."

"Pierced? Why," Liam wondered.

Aria giggled as she responded combing her blond hair with her fingers, "Oh, well Bindi found me this old jewelry box I thought I'd lost. I couldn't wear piercings when I joined the Navy, so I had to leave them behind. Now that I found it, I want my naval pierced as well as my nose, my lip and my ears. Again."

Liam gulped as he responded, "Ah, umm…"

Aria looked at him oddly and cocked her head as she responded, "It is okay Liam. Talk to me. What do you think I should do?"

Liam responded carefully, "Well, I think you should slow down a bit. I think piercing yourself a little much."

Aria wrinkled her nose as she touched his hair stroking it. She responded, "You might be right. I think I should stick with my naval and ear piercing for now. Thanks sweethart. Anyways, I pierced my tongue already, but that will do."

Liam gulped and asked, "You pierced your tongue? Doesn't it hurt?"

Aria let out a giggle as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to show him the piercing. She closed it and shook her head, "Not one bit! Hey, let's drive around the Macedon Ranges for a bit and explore. I gotta get some stuff around the area. It's a beautiful day outside."

Liam nodded agreeing as he refocused his attention back to driving. The big 4x4 utility vehicle continued its drive across the road as the Kelpies continued to lay on the back of the truck panting and enjoying themselves in the sun.

Location: Near Clarkefield, Victoria, Australia (25 km from Macedon and 45 km from Melbourne)  
Time 11 A.M.

The Nissan Navara ute continued its way along the Settlement Rd headed toward New Gisbourne. On the back was pretty full with several large bags of stock feed and dog food kibbles each, several barrels of wine and a couple of cold containers with some perishable items inside. It mostly covered with a tarp except around a small corral with both Kelpies together resting on the back of the ute.

Inside the cab of the ute on the back was several bags of food stuffs among other items both Liam and Aria shopped for. Other than the items Aria herself brought for her, she was sporting a new clothing look. She brought a new Outback hat which was dark brown. Her curled blond hair was kept down and twisted slightly to rest over her right shoulder. On her left ear were several new piercings along the side and atop the bottom flat part of her ear. Her naval was also freshly pierced with a new metal jewelry attracted to it.

Before joining the military, she was always a wild girl. She briefly remembered a certain long time drunk mate of hers who convinced her to get her naval and tongue pierced. She went ahead and did it. When her parents found out about it, they were upset and grounded her. Because of that, Aria removed her Naval piercing to show them that she wouldn't do that again but in secret she still wore it anyways for her best mates. They encouraged her to dabble into her dark side and just let go. Soon as she got to the Navy, she got in trouble in her training for wearing piercings as it was against regulations. Not wanting to lose her dream of joining the Navy, she finally agreed to remove every piercing she had, locked it in her medium jewelry box and gave it to Bindi for safekeeping. Since then, she had forgotten all about it but was grateful that her friend kept it after all those years.

Aria also brought new clothes as she was wearing her regular tank top while exposing her midriff and showing her naval piercing. She was wearing a short sleeved plaid buttoned shirt but was loose and open. She also brought new black cargo shorts and new Outback dark brown work boots for working outside as she doesn't want to tarnish her regular military boots she uses for running. On her hand, she was holding a new MP3 player she brought with her own funds as she didn't want to keep using her best mate's old player. It belonged to Bindi and Aria didn't want to take it from her. It was such a nice, but old useful player. She was listening to a couple new tunes on it with the ear buds in her ear. On her other hand, she continued to hold her beer for her own nourishment.

As the ute made a turn for Riddell Rd still driving along the old road, Aria put down the player, took out her new Australia Kogan cellphone that she brought and dialed it. Liam turned to her and asked her, "What are you calling?"

Liam focused his attention to the road as Aria smiled at him, removed her ear bud and put her phone next to her ear waiting for a call. On her thumb was a large band ring around it. After taking a sip from her Australian beer, she placed it back into the cup holder and responded touching Liam's hair while smiling, "Your mom."

Her fingernails looked cleaner and more polished. Black Rose color from Kester Black nail polish was painted on all of her nails. Liam smiled and nodded, "Tell her I said hey."

"Sure, sweethart," Aria responded as she kissed him on the cheek. She quickly moved her thumb over to her mouth and started chewing on her freshly polished nail as she kept falling back into her habit. Soon as someone picked up from the other side, Aria spoke, "Hey, Bindi. I am on my way back to the farm with Liam. I'm just calling to say hey. I just brought a new phone so we can stay in touch anywhere."

"That sounds great, hun. How's Liam doing? Did you two have fun driving together around the ranges?"

Aria continued to chew on her thumb nail as she responded, "Liam's doing just fine. He said hey. We just finished buying everything on the list for you and are now headed back."

"You brought other things for yourself as well, didn't you hun?"

There was a bit of an amused or humorous tone in her voice and Aria smiled as she giggled, "Yes I did Bindi. Brought new clothes, polished my nails and pierced both my naval and my ear. Everything a girl needs."

"Wow, you sound like a regular Aussie girl, darling. Oh, before I forget. Could you do me a favor and bring one of the large bags of dog kibbles with you. It is for one of my mates. I got to go. Will I see you around lunchtime?"

Aria nodded and responded, "Sure, Bindi and yes around noon. I am looking forward to hanging with you and exploring the park."

"So am I, darling. Tell Liam I said hey and I will see you soon."

As the phone conversation ended, Aria placed her hand on her lap and stared at the screen on phone for a bit while fiddling with the thumb ring with her other finger. She turned around and looked at Liam as she continued to smile stroking his hair responding, "Your mom said hey, sweetie."

She laid back at her chair and continued to watch him. Liam continued driving the ute through the New Gisbourne town limits.

As the Nissan pulled into Bindi's driveway, Liam drove a bit forward before Aria turned and touched his arm, "Stop here, sweethart. I need to go take one of the large bags from the back and take it to my GTS. I will be with Bindi for most of noon."

Liam nodded as he stopped the ute a bit beside the red Commodore and turned to her, "Okay, Aria. I will see you later?"

Aria wrinkled her nose at him adoringly as they kissed for a bit with her responding, "Yes, Liam, a bit later okay. I need to see my mom and help her out a bit, so I will see you again at five or so before dinnertime. Love you."

Liam nodded again as he waited patiently while Aria opened the door to exit. She removed several bags from the back seat for Liam and placed it on the ground. Closing the doors, she continued walking around and stepped up onto the rim on the side of the ute. Rummaging through the tarp, she removed a large heavy bag of dog food, placed it onto her shoulder and jumped down as she banged on the side of the ute. The Kelpies were awake for a bit and barked at her happily as she waved at them.

As she shifted the weight of the bag over her shoulder, she walked toward her GTS and took out her keys to unlock the back of it. As it opened, she placed the bag inside before closing the door. Taking a couple bags she took from the ute that was on the ground, she headed back inside the house to put it away. A few moments later as she headed back outside to her GTS, she turned it on, looked behind her and sped out backwards quickly.

As she slowed when she hit the side of the road, she continued out of Bindi's driveway carefully and peeled out toward the Regional Park as she placed her sunglasses on. She touched her new hat a bit to readjust it as she turned on the radio. She was always a fast driver and didn't care if she got a few tickets for it. She had enough money from her funds to pay the fines.

About ten minutes of her driving carefully up the hill and around the loop of the road, Aria drive her GTS slowly around the parking lot and found Bindi with another mate. She waved and Aria smiled as she parked the car next to her Land cruiser. Getting out, she walked over to Bindi and gave her a hug as Bindi let out a gasp and responded, "You look different today, hun! Might I say more younger?"

Aria let out a giggle as she nodded, "Yes, Bindi. So, I got your bag in the back. Should I get it?"

Bindi nodded as Aria opened the trunk and pulled out the heavy bag, "Yes please. This is Tom. Tom, this is Aria. I am just giving him my share of the stock."

Tom opened the back of his car and Aria placed it there as she turned offering her greeting shaking his hand, "Here you go Tom. Nice to meet you."

Tom responded cheerfully, "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. Thanks Bindi. See you later."

Bindi turned to Aria and responded, "So, you ready for your little tour? I am on my lunch break, so I am good for the next couple hours."

Aria wrinkled her nose as she locked her car and wrapped her arm around her mate, "Awesome, thanks mate."

Bindi wrapped her arm around Aria and they walked across the lot toward the stairs to begin Aria's first official tour around the park.

 **Location:** Macedon Regional Park  
 **Time:** Thirty minutes after 1 P.M.

After Aria finished the last of her sandwich and downed it with her bottled water, she looked up at the Memorial Cross in the park. She continued to wear her hat to protect her eyes from the sun. Bindi was next to her giving her information about it. She listened as she looked around the path. There were pretty flowers among the grass and near the trees. Bindo continued her tour as they passed a couple of stone figures and under a vine covered bridge. She introduced her to a couple of her friends.

They stopped before an overlook looking at the mountains. Belinda exhaled and let out a sigh as she spoke, "Aria, I have to ask you something."

Aria looked at her a little concerned and wrapped her arm around her arm asking, "What is it?"

Belinda responded, "It is about my son. I noticed his nose was broken and I was wondering if you know anything about it."

"Oh," Aria gulped as she started biting her thumb nail again thinking for a bit. She responded, "It was an accident I swear. He came up behind me and jerked me suddenly that my military training kicked in. I hit him without thinking and bandaged his nose. I apologized to him. Bindi, you know me. I would never intentionally harm Liam."

Belinda let out a releaved sigh as she waved it off with her hand, "Oh darling, I know. I was just asking. Didn't mean to upset you. I trust you with Liam. I won't mention it again. So, how was your tour?"

Aria exhaled and nodded as she drank her bottled water before responding, "It was fun, thanks. I enjoyed all the pretty sights. How long has it been since you worked here?"

Belinda spoke as she tried to remember back, "Oh for thirty years, darling. When I moved here to Macedon with my mate, I quickly found a job here. It's been a pretty wild ride."

Aria checked her watch for a minute and responded, "I have to head home to my mom and help her a bit. Thanks again for the tour."

Belinda turned to hug her and responded, "No problem, hun. You tell your mom I said hi. You will be back later?"

Aria smiled and nodded responding, "Yeah. In a bit later. See you."

Belinda watched her leave and turned back to continue down the path opposite of Aria's.

About an hour of driving from the Regional Park to Aria's mom's home speeding in her red GTS, she slowed to a stop before a turn and into Cassie's driveway. Aria had called an hour ago letting her mom know that she was coming and Cassie suddenly walked out of the front door to meet her. Aria came out and closed it as she smiled turning to her mom. Cassie embraced her and kissed her cheek as Aria pushed her slightly, "Whoa, mom, slow down. I'm here okay?"

Cassie nodded as she smiled, "Yes you are. My, you look different. A little bit younger."

Aria laughed a little as she nodded, "Yeah. I figured if I'm staying here a bit. I might as well make myself home. I'm after all home."

Cassie smiled and nodded corralling her toward the house, "Well hun, I'm glad you home. Why don't you come inside?"

Aria stopped herself before the steps and shook her head, "I'd rather not mom. I'd rather just go around the back and work on the project."

She was still feeling tense especially around her family. Cassie sort of sensed that, but responded, "But hun, I want to just talk to you for a bit. Why can't I get to know my daughter for a bit?"

Aria let out a sigh and responded bluntly, "I think my experience and current attitude says it all."

Cassie let out an exasperated sigh, "Aria, do not talk like that to me! I'm sure there are other things to talk about."

Aria gave her a look and asked, "Like what?"

"Ah, uhh," Cassie tried to think and let out a short growl giving up as she shook her head, "I don't know. Darling, I took the liberty of folding your clothes and hung your uniform in your old room. It's ready if you need it. Talk to Noah, please."

Aria shook her head as she closed her eyes and responded, "No, mom, I'm not going to talk to him. Like I said, he broke a promise. Do not argue with me. Thank you for sorting my clothes and I will go inside to pick them up but that is all I am going to do inside the house because I am going right back out and continue working in the backyard."

Cassie responded giving up as she opened the front door for her, "That sounds fine, darling. I will give you refreshment. I am making lemonade."

Aria kissed her on the cheek and responded, "Thanks mom."

She ran upstairs and opened the door into her old room. A bag of her clothes and her pressed uniform inside a plastic covering was on her bed. She picked them up and was about to leave when she saw Noah looking at her. He looked sad and feeling like he wanted to talk to her. Aria let out a light snarl as she continued scowling at her with anger. Letting out a growl, she ignored him and walked back the steps to her car. Opening the GTS, she placed the bags and uniform in the car and closed the door to lock it.

Taking a run, she moved around the house and headed to the back to take care of putting a canal for the vegetable garden. Cassie came out a bit later to serve her lemonade and Aria took her break drinking it. The sun remained on the sky for a bit as Aria continued her sweat filled work of digging holes and filling the sides with stones and rocks. She continued packing them in to make sure the water doesn't wear the stones out and flows well toward the small creek in the trees.

 **Location:** Bindy and Nate's farm (64 km away from Melbourne)  
 **Time:** 11 AM, June 28th

It was Sunday. It was an off day for Belinda as she stayed home to work around the farm. Aria decided to make Sunday the day she stays at the farm all day. She ran this morning like she did the other day and every other day, but there's no going into town anyways unless they had to get something. However, Belinda looked to be well stock always. She was a very consistent and particular about stocking her stores so that her family never runs out. Aria watched from a distance as both Belinda and Liam was working together tending to the horses and riding them around.

Aria was standing on the bottom horizontal post of the corral wearing her same clothing style. She kept her hat on. Her long, curled blond hair down below her shoulders looked to be a little bit longer than before as she was trying to regrow the length without cutting them. She wore her band and watch on her right arm along with a necklace and that same leather bound ivory necklace. On both of her ears were two pieces of jewelry, but on her left ear was a couple more piercings along the upper tip of her ear. On her nose was another piercing attached and her naval piercing was a little different as it was hanging a bit with some intricate design on it and a gem studded in the middle of it.

She wore only one ring which was on her thumb but of a different shade of color. It was a bit gold with some golden shaped leaves engraved on it. The reason for only wearing a thumb ring is because she is a fighter. She wouldn't wear any ring for her other fingers simply because it gets in the way. If she wears her ring on her thumb, then it's easier and makes her feel better. Taking her favorite Australian beer, she continued to drink it and watched both her sweetheart and her best mate tend to the horses.

Aria wore the Snapdragon Kester Black nail polish on her nails this time as she brought a whole set the other day when she went shopping. She decided she would wear different colored nail polish everyday depending on her mood. The color of the Snapdragon offered a bit of a dark burgundy on her small, well-polished nails. Her nails were always cut so that it never grows beyond the tip of her fingers. She was bred as a fighter, so as a fighter she would make sure her nails never grow past that. She clips her nails every day as it was her ritual.

Sunday to Aria would be an off day and as she tried to explain to her mother but she doesn't want to leave the house. Her mother understood. She had been thinking for the past few days since she's been home. She had been thinking about her father's sickness and his coma, her older brother's anger at her being home and his slow reluctance in accepting that she was home, her sister's family and her betrayal by kicking her when she was down, Noah's loyalty and his broken promise, and her mother's slow acceptance that Aria was home. She realized that she had gone nine years without visiting but she never realized how her family would react to her coming home. It was like she was the outcast in the house rather than being a part of the family.

So far, the only home she actually feels like she belonged with Bindi's farm. She loved being in her farm and loved talking to her. That was why she felt like several days when her family pulled the last straw of her patience, she was going to blow up if she stayed another day in her mother's house. It wasn't about her father being sick, Teal and Tally's anger at her, Noah's broken promise and her mother's attempt in trying to talk to her daughter. It wasn't about her sweetheart Liam or her best friend Bindi. Aria just wanted to come back to her roots again and feel free. Unrestricted from her bonds. She wanted to run away from the military life and Stargate just for a little while. She was Aussie, born and bred and she will always be known as a tough, strong independent woman who never grew up.

As Aria took another sip of her beer, Belinda waved at her, "Come on over here hun!"

Aria placed her beer on the post, moved back as she grabbed hold of the corral and jumped over with power. Taking her beer, she jogged across the corral as Belinda asked her, "How long have you been standing there, darling. Why didn't you come over?"

She shrugged as she patted the horse, "Been in my thoughts."

Belinda patted the saddle and responded, "Get on, hun. What have you been thinking?"

As Aria grabbed the saddle, she got on as the horse nickered a bit. She shrugged, "About the past few days since I've been here and tomorrow. I have a big day tomorrow as I have to see some agents. Its nerve wracking, but I can handle it."

Belinda smiled as she responded, "I know you can darling. There is no need to be nervous. I heard from your mom about what happened and I was concerned as well, but I forget. Nine years is quite a long time. Things have changed and stuff won't go your way even if you don't want it too. Your mom loves you, you know that. Your family loves you."

Aria shrugged and responded, "It doesn't feel like it, Bindi. Which is why I love being here. This is my second home and it always was. It was my place of retreat."

Belinda continued to smile as she nodded, "Oh hun, I appreciate that and you are always welcome to stay for as long as you like, but sometimes you have to go back home to your family. I appreciate your hard work around the farm and making Liam happy. You can stay, but it is not forever."

Aria nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Bindi. I do need time."

She looked up and smiled as Liam brought his horse over to her. Liam bent over for a kiss and she grabbed his chest bringing him in for a long kiss. Letting out a giggle, she moved back and stroked his face as she responded, "Hello, sweethart. You ready for riding out?"

On the back of Liam's horse was a small pack containing their lunch. They were preparing for the last hour for a small getaway to explore Macedon's countryside on the back of a horse. Aria still retained her knowledge of horse riding. Liam nodded, "Yes I am."

Aria wrinkled her nose at him and kissed his cheek before turning to Belinda, "Bindi, are you sure you will be alright around the farm?"

Bindi let out a scoff dismissing her, "Oh I will be fine, darling. You just be with your sweethart and I will be find. I got my Kelpies to help around. Have fun."

As both Liam and Aria rode out leaving Belinda behind as she waved at them, Aria had always let Liam take the lead. She took another sip of her beer. He knew exactly where to go on the trail set behind by his father a long time ago. As they entered the forest, they continued riding along. The some birds were seen flying among the trees and singing. Aria spied a Koala climbing a Eucalyptus tree and eating from the leaves.

As the trail continued up, they rode the horses toward an open glade. Aria went a bit ahead and started riding beside Liam. She took his hand and held it as she stroked it gently squeezing it. Liam smiled and nodded ahead, "You see the tree ahead atop the hill? We can stop there and eat."

Aria smiled and nodded as she responded, "Okay sweethart."

The open glade was filled with graze land and flowers. It was cool and windy outside as it blew around Aria's long hair. As the horses stopped before the tree, they both got off. Liam tied the horses to the tree as Aria took the pack and opened their lunch as she placed it on the small, cut grass. She took out one cold beer for her, one cold soda pop for Liam, one large sandwich and a small container containing some berries with granola trail mix. She handed Liam the sandwich as Liam grabbed his soda.

Aria took her had off and placed it in the pack as she shook her head loosening her curled hair. She continued to watch Liam with affection. Liam was about to bite into his sandwich when he stopped and looked at her. He asked a question, "Where is your sandwich?"

Aria shook her head as she cooed a bit crawling toward him, got into his embrace as she laid back onto his chest and responded, "I made only one. We'd have to share unless you want to eat the whole thing? Which is fine with me too. I just want to be with you, Liam that is all. Just hold me."

Aria snuggled into his warm embrace a bit more closing her eyes for a minute to feel his heartbeat and slow breathing of his chest. Liam thought for a bit as he looked at his sandwich and looking down to her. He spoke only the word umm and thought for a bit longer before he decided to break the sandwich in half carefully. Putting down the half, he touched her on the body and moved her closer as she snuggled in more. She took a bite out of Liam's sandwich as Liam kissed her on the head.

After swallowing her food, she looked up and kissed Liam again responding, "Thank you sweethart. I don't want to go back to the farm for a while."

Liam took a bite out of his sandwich and swallowed it as he asked, "Why not?"

Aria shrugged as she took his soda pop and twisted the cap off. She offered it for Liam as he took it and drank a sip. She responded, "Oh it is not permanent. I just want to sit here for as long as I want to. I want you to hold me, and to hug me. Just stop talking and enjoy, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her again as he moved her closer. They laid back against the tree and Aria took another bite from his sandwich before she got sleepy and took her nap. Liam noticed her sleeping a little bit and didn't want to wake her. He continued to look at the country side eating his sandwich and soda pop.


	4. Chapter 4: Resolution

**Location:** NID Regional Branch, Canberra ACT (Australian Capital Territory), New South Wales  
 **Time:** 9 AM, June 29th, 2009

It was that time. Aria continued to sit in the chair in her service dress blues. Her service hat was resting on her lap as she continued leaning forward in the chair waiting. The officer who escorted her into the classified building had her sign a few things for security stuff and to wait until they were ready for her. She started chewing her thumbnail again trying to relieve her nervous pressure and energy from her system. Her long, blond hair was tied tightly behind her in a bun. A small, wheeled travel suitcase was parked next to her. She flashbacked to the farm for a minute still thinking about Bindi and Liam.

It was five in the morning. Aria had taken her run an hour ago when she woke up. Bindi was already away and she had left early, so Aria took the responsibility for cooking a bit for Liam. She cooked the same mean he loved eating every day. Breakfast steak, cheese and omelet wrapped in a tortilla with orange juice and buttered toast on the side. She watched Liam for a bit while he ate his meal. Liam looked up for a moment looking at her with a smile. Aria smiled back as she stroked Liam's hair.

Moving forward for a kiss, Aria stood up and turned to leave. Liam asked, "Where are you going?"

Aria let out a sigh and responded, "To change into my uniform. I have an appointment in Canberra that I can't miss."

Liam asked another question, "Can I come with you?"

Aria looked at him sadly and shook her head responding, "Oh sweethart, I really wish you could but you can't. It is something I have to do myself."

Liam continued to look at her as he drank his orange juice before asking another question not understanding, "Why?"

Aria approached him and took his hand as he got up from his seat. She hugged him for a bit and kissed him again as she stroked his face. Liam kept his arm around Aria to keep her close as she gave him another answer, "Sweethart, it is only for a day. I will be back by early afternoon. I have to do this alone. I love you, okay? I really do."

Liam nodded responding, "Okay. I love you too. Thanks for cooking me breakfast."

Liam watched her turn and leave the room. He still couldn't understand why she must face this appointment alone when she knows he got her back always.

Aria looked up for a minute from chewing her thumbnail. She continued to watch people pass her as they went about their jobs. She still couldn't help thinking of what she should say and what they will have for her. She knows she is in trouble, so she doesn't know how deep she might be in. For the past six minutes she had still been waiting, she was wondering what they were doing now.

The scene flashed back again. It said 5:30 on the clock. Aria was in the front of the mirror dressed in her service dress blues. Her hair was still down as she would leave that for later to keep her hair breathing. On her wrist, she still had her leather bound ivory shell band around just for luck. After touching up her dress, she took her hat, picked up her travel suitcase on her bed and walked out of her room.

On the bottom of the stairs, Liam was waiting for her. Aria smiled gently as he took her hand a bit with her asking, "How do I look?"

"Professional. Are you sure you don't want me to come," Liam responded asking. After when she shook her head silently, Liam spoke again, "Okay. Good luck."

Aria smiled as she let out an exhale of breathe responding, "Thank you, sweetie. I need it."

After when she kissed him on the lips, she opened the door and closed it leaving the house. She went to her red GTS and opened the side door to place her suitcase in. The travel suitcase contained her clothing items and some air sealed plastic bags to fold her uniform inside. Closing the door, she opened her driver side, entered placing her cap on the passenger seat and started the car. Taking out an envelope from her pocket, she sorted it to find her one way flight ticket to Canberra. The NID paid for her flight, but not the return flight. She would have to handle that herself.

"Ma'am," a young voice spoke as Aria looked up to see a young officer looking at her. He continued, "Ma'am, they are ready for you. If you will follow me."

"Alright," Aria nodded a bit nervously as she got up, placed her hat on her side, grabbed the handle on her travel suitcase to pull it along and followed the young man.

The man asked a question as they continued walking, "You signed the confidentiality agreement, correct?"

Aria nodded, "Yes. In triplicate."

He continued, "Okay, well you will see an agent on duty, Agent Malcolm Brewster. He will run you through the info, your actions and your penalty."

Aria nodded again as she managed to avoid biting her thumbnail again, "Okay."

He sensed that she was nervous so he turned to her and responded offering his support, "You have nothing to worry, Ma'am. Just take a deep breath and focus. It will be quick."

Aria spoke nodding, "Thank you."

Another officer approached them as they turned to him. He looked a little more mature and seemed serious. He responded, "Thank you agent. I will take her the rest of the way."

Aria gulped. This was the man who picked her up at the airport. The young man saluted and left her side leaving her for his superior officer. The man continued to scowl at Aria as if he was angry about something.

As Aria continued walking along the Melbourne Airport pulling along her travel suitcase, she carried her flight ticket looking for her flight. She would have to purchase another flight ticket back home. Right now, she had no reason for heading back home yet. She wanted time alone from her family and Liam. Soon as she found the area, she showed her ticket to the flight attended and boarded the plane.

A few minutes later as the plane took off, Aria continued looking out the window watching her home from a distance. She started chewing her thumbnail again to relieve pressure. An hour later as the plane landed with her getting out with her suitcase and to the front, one of the agent in black uniform approached her. He asked, "Lieutenant Israel?"

She nodded and he responded showing her the way, "Come with me, Lieutenant."

She gulped hearing his tone. He was angry about something and didn't like her. He also had no need to introduce himself to her. She quickly followed him not wanting to start another incident.

As both Aria and the same agent stopped before the door, he opened it and waited for Aria to enter. Aria placed her service hat on and continued pulling her travel case. He let out an angry growl as her as she passed walking along the empty hall filled with chairs. A few people were in the center of the room surrounding a table. Soon as they reached the yellow line, the man stopped her and spoke with distaste in his tone, "Wait here, Lieutenant."

Aria gulped and obeyed as the agent approached the table. He moved passed the group of people and whispered to the agent seated. The seated agent spoke as the other agents dispersed leaving the room. When the Agent looked at her, Aria took it as it was okay to approach. He responded, pointing at a chair, "Please be seated, Lieutenant."

Aria responded saluting, "Yes, sir."

The man sat down next to Malcolm as Aria approached her chair sitting down. Malcolm responded as he grasped his hand together, "If you will forgive me for not standing, Lieutenant, you are here to answer for your actions against two of our officers. I am Agent Malcolm Brewster. You may know Agent Todd Crowe."

Aria gulped as she looked at Crowe. He can't be the brother of the man she beat up. The situation certainly looked worse now than before. She immediately looked back at Malcolm as he continued, "His brother and a fellow agent were being treated at the Royal Melbourne Hospital for the past few days for injuries sustained by you. He is understandably angry at you and wants me to punish you harshly. I am within my right to do so. However, because of your brother, Agent Israel, and his words I am here to give my ear to listen to what you have to say. He is already in trouble for his part and is being investigated. He took full responsibility for setting you on this path and asks that I hear you. Every word for word. So speak plain, or be silent and be judged for your actions."

Aria gulped again and stood responding, "Thank you sir."

As Malcolm waved at her a bit letting her know she is at ease, she spaced her feet and placed her arms on her back as she spoke choosing her words carefully, "I regret what I have done. There are not enough apologies I can find that will resolve this incident. It should not have happened. I should have been more reasonable as an officer of the navy. I have embarrassed my rank, my position and my honor by acting childish, foolish and disrespectful. You are within every right to punish me, so I ask you to please forgive me. It will not happen again. Ever. Please give me a light sentence and I promise you I will respect and obey your rules. I promise you on my oath as an officer of the navy and a human being."

Crowe continued to growl lightly, but Malcolm touched his shoulder to back him up a bit as he responded to her, "Your brother was vocal. He said it was his fault and asked me to not punish you more harshly than he is right now. I looked over your records and your bio so I must say it's clean. Your service record is solid with a few report for a few recommendations for your commendations on your service to the navy. There is nothing more than a punishment I am willing to give you other than a slap in the wrist. I, however will send your file to the SGC and ask them to recommend you for any punishment they will give you. All I ask is that you don't do this sort of thing again and we will watch you to make sure you keep your promise. You may be dismissed."

Aria smiled a bit as she nodded saluting, "Thank you for listening, sir. I will not disappoint you."

As Aria continued walking out with her suitcase, Crowe turned to Malcolm a bit exasperated, "Sir, I think you should have punished her severely. She did more than hurt my brother. He embarrassed him and hurt his pride."

Malcom looked at him with a tired expression as he responded, "He will have to get over it. Just watch her but don't do anything to compromise your promise to the NID. Dismissed agent."

Aria blew a sigh as she closed the door and headed to the restroom to change. She entered the restroom as a woman exited. A few moments later of changing into her gray tank top, her short cargo pants and straightening out her curled blonde hair. She folded her uniform carefully into the air sealed bags as it instantly pressed her uniform. She placed it back into her case as she took out her small kit bag.

She washed her face a bit and placed her small leather bound ivory necklace around it. She took her time to paint her nails dark blue. After letting it air out, she took her suitcase and left the bathroom. After a few moments of walking a bit through the building, she exited and jogged down the steps.

She continued walking until a voice called her name as she stopped, "Aria."

Aria turned and gasped seeing Teal staring at her. He seemed a little bit calmer or maybe passive. She found her words and asked, "Teal?"

Lachlan stared at her for a few moments and let out a sigh as he spoke inviting her, "Walk with me."

It was warm outside as it was around 10 AM. Aria continued following Teal warily as she started chewing her thumbnail again getting her nervous pressure back. With Teal, it was up to Aria to either expect the expected or the unexpected.

 **Location:** Near the National Carillon, Canberra ACT, New South Wales, Australia.  
 **Time:** 10:15 AM

It was cool outside with a bit of a breeze. Aria continued to chew on her periwinkle coated thumbnail as she followed side by side with Teal. She was nervous and tense, so she was trying to relieve pressure again. A while ago when they crossed Lake Burley Griffin via the Kings Avenue, Teal parked his navy blue HSV Commodore GTS in the parking lot of The Boat House by the Lake. From there, they walked a bit toward the National Carillon. Teal had been quiet for a while for the past five minutes just enjoying the company of his sister.

Aria's hair continued to sway in the cool breeze as she continued to feel the warmth of the lake. She looked at the lake watching a sail boat pass under the bridge. As they passed the Grevilla Park, Teal cleared his throat as he finally asked after a long silence, "How are you feeling right now?"

Aria looked at him as she continued chewing her thumbnail. She responded, "Umm, I don't know. Nervous."

"Why," Teal looked back at her for a brief moment in his stocky tone asking her again.

Aria shrugged as she kept her meter distance from her brother behind her, "I don't know, Teal. What do you want me to be? Happy? Joyful? Scared? From my observations in your actions toward me, I do not know if I can trust you again."

Teal let out a sigh and nodded, "You're absolutely right, but you have no reason to be. What does your training say? How do you feel toward me? What feelings should you portray? Should you be more confident or should you remain nervous? As far as I am concerned right now, this isn't an awkward situation. We are just having a walk toward one of the few of the best national attraction. You should feel calm. Aren't you? Just by walking with me?"

Aria looked around and let out a sigh shaking her head, "Teal…"

Teal turned and stopped as he responded, "No, you listen to me. You have no reason to be nervous or scared. The point of this walk was to get you calm and not thinking about me. We need to talk, but not while you are like this. Remember your training and walk with me. Come closer to me."

Aria let out a sigh as Teal turned around and continued his walk. She looked down, closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled her nervous energy. Opening her eyes, she jogged a bit to join him. Teal turned his head briefly satisfied that she was walking a little closer to him now. He kept his focus forward and asked again, "How are you feeling right now?"

Aria responded again, "I am good. It is a beautiful day outside in the park. How are you?"

Teal nodded and responded, "I am just fine, Aria. I realize I was harsh on you the other day. I was wrong. When you stayed over at Belinda's house, I realized the sincerity of your tone and I began to regret trying to push you away."

Aria let out a sigh as she smiled looking at the lake again. She kept her walking tempo with Teal as she responded, "It is okay, Teal. I'm sorry I never stayed in touch."

Teal let out another sigh and stopped her as he turned to ask her, "Now why is that so hard?"

Aria looked at him confused as she asked, "Excuse me?"

He shook his head and touched her shoulder responding, "What I mean is why you didn't stay in touch? I knew the reason and you knew I am NID. Why didn't you keep in touch with me?"

Aria shrugged with another sigh, "I was scared Teal, okay. I wasn't sure how to talk to you anymore so I just ran. Here's another question for you Teal. Why didn't you try to keep in touch with me?"

He stared at her for a bit thinking. Letting go of her shoulder he turned away and kept walking. Aria caught up with him still looking at him. She asked again, "Teal, tell me. I deserve to know."

Teal let out a sigh and shrugged, "I was busy. Bogged down I'd never thought to try."

Aria let out an annoyed growl as she grabbed Teal on the arm and turned him around to face her. She responded, "And yet, you find it in yourself to be mad at me? It's now my turn to be mad. Why all the verbal abuse? What have I done to deserve them other than being unavailable? It seems to me that we are both at fault here, don't you agree?"

Teal responded touching her hand to remove it from his shoulder, "I was wrong, okay. It was wrong for me not to contact you. They wouldn't let me."

He turned away and continued walking. Aria shook her head and ran up to catch up matching his quicker steps. She spoke, "We're only human, Teal. I hope you realize that."

Teal continued to be silent and Aria continued walking with him toward Aspen Island where the tall building was located. A few moments later, as they went under the bridge and along the walking trail, they started hearing the bells from the National Canberra. Aria smiled a little and responded, "They sound pretty. I haven't heard it in a long time."

Teal responded as they stopped before a banister viewing the tall building, "They do have a calming effect do they?"

"Heh, yeah," Aria responded taking her position next to Teal as she leaned against the banister. Teal turned to her and asked, "How is Liam and Belinda's farm?"

Aria spoke, "They are fine, Teal. Never better. I'm with Liam right now."

Teal responded a little surprised, "Really? Cause when you left for training, you kinda left him moody and depressed."

Aria let out a sigh as she looked down, "I know, Teal. Truthfully, he scared me off."

Teal was now curious as he asked, "What did he do?"

Aria continued to sigh as she closed her eyes asking, "Do you swear you won't tell Noah or Tally?"

Teal offered his hand as he nodded, "I swear on my honor as an NID agent."

Aria responded touching her leather bound ivory necklace, "He, ah uhh, proposed."

Teal was wide eyed in surprise and responded a little amused at Liam's choice, "Really? I can understand why you ran. You never really were a settle down and get married type. You were the one on the move constantly and focused on your objectives that all other things will have to wait. Did you say anything to him or did you just ran away."

Aria shrugged not responding. Teal offered his hand on her back for comfort. He asked again, "So, what about now? Am I to say some inspiring words at your wedding?"

Aria shook her head and laughed a little, "Heh, no Teal. He apologized and I'm giving him another chance but I will never marry. Not for the rest of my life. For as long as I am strong and constantly active, but I don't know. I still love Liam, because he is so sweet and kind, but marry him? I don't think I can. I don't know."

Aria continued looking at the building feeling sad. The bells were giving her comfort but they were making her sad. Teal studied her for a bit feeling her sadness. He responded taking her shoulder turning her around. Aria looked at him and he let out a sigh as he offered his arm. They embraced as Aria tucked her arms into Teal's chest and rested her chin on his shoulder. They hugged for a bit as Teal responded, "You will be fine, Aria. You were always the strongest in the family. You will figure it out and when you do. Know this. I will always have your side, no matter what."

Aria whimpered a little as a tear drop threatened to fall from her eyes. She wiped it off on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek hugging him closer, "Thanks Teal. It scares me that we fight and I tire of fighting, okay. I don't want us to. Not anymore."

She was feeling better and calmer again just by hugging her big brother. He moved her back staring at her. She responded with a smile, "You were the reason I started martial arts. Judo, Taekwondo, Kickboxing. Every class I go it's with you. Every time I watch you, I try to surpass you to get better than you. You were my big brother and it was all I could do to keep up with you. I never wanted to lose sight of you because I wanted you to come with me when I joined the Navy."

Teal nodded and took her hand as they continued their walk across the bridge into Aspen Island where the National Carillon was located. The bells continued to ring, but Aria never felt happier than she was in the company of her brother.

 **Location:** The Deck at Regatta Point, Canberra ACT, New South Wales, Australia.  
 **Time:** Around Noon

Aria and Teal were seated together on the deck of the café. They looked more comfortable sitting with each other. A large serving of fish and chips were in front of them as they continued to share it along with two sparking water glasses. Aria looked up and across the deck toward the lake. She had her sunglasses on to protect herself from the glare of the sun.

Teal took a drink from his water before clearing his throat getting her attention. He spoke with a question, "So, you flying back to Melbourne today?"

Aria wrinkled her nose with humor as she shook her head responding, "Nope. I'm planning to stay at a hotel. Why? Do you want me to go back home already?"

Teal shook his head and responded, "No, that wasn't what I was asking. What I mean is. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Aria blew a sigh and shrugged as she picked up her fries and dipped it into ketchup before plopping it into her mouth. She responded, "I don't know. I planned to get myself lost and wander a bit. You can feel free to join if you aren't too busy."

As Aria looked at the stray ketchup on her thumb near her periwinkle coated nail, she placed her thumb into her mouth lick off the condiment as Teal continued, "I was thinking we can walk around for as long as our legs can take and explore a bit. See good stuff around the capital before heading back to the car. Maybe even have dinner near the lake. Just the two of us."

That put a smile on Aria's lips as she nodded responding, "That sounds awesome. Just be careful it doesn't sound like we are having a mushy getaway."

Teal grunted a bit at her teasing as he continued, "As for a place to stay, you can stay over in my apartment for the night. I have a spare room."

Aria continued to smile and responded as she grabbed his hand to squeeze it, "Thank you, Teal. I was afraid I was going to have to spend the night alone."

Teal nodded as he took his hand back and reached for his pocket. He pulled out a small hip flask and placed it on the table in front of her. Aria looked at it curiously for a bit as she took it studying it. It had on an intricate design with a symbol of the Bush on it. Teal took a minute to respond, "Do you remember the day when you finished training? You had this all your life from the moment dad gave this to you for your sixteenth birthday."

As she thought for a moment, nostalgia hit her as she cooed remembering turning it to the bottom to see her initials, "Oooh, I remember this. You kept it?"

Teal nodded, "Yes. When you gave it to dad to keep it, he was disappointed but he understood your reasons regarding using this for your service. It was against regulations. So he kept it neatly wrapped in cloth and kept it sealed in a container for you until you returned. It was yours and he wanted you to keep it. I thought I would give it back to you, that is, if you still want it."

Aria cooed again as she moved closer to her brother and hugged him responding, "Yes I do. Thank you, Teal. That means a lot to me."

Teal nodded and hugged her close as she kissed him on the cheek. As Aria placed the flask inside her boot, someone came over and cleared the table. Teal paid for the lunch and they both got up leaving the deck. It stayed warm and breezy all afternoon as they continued walking around the capitol exploring. Teal took her to see some buildings around the lake including attractions and memorials. They stopped by a few stores and they shopped for a bit.

It was well over six hours they spent for the better part of the afternoon before they walked back to the car near the Boat House restaurant. The sun was going down. Teal took out a small, rectangular box and carried it with him. Aria looked at it curiously as it looked a bit heavy. They stopped inside the building before the host as Teal responded showing his I.D, "Lachlan Israel. I'm here with my sister. I called ahead for a reservation outside on the patio."

The host looked over the list for a bit and nodded as he offered his hand along with a two menus. He led them outside and showed them to a table on the patio overlooking the lake. The lake continued to shimmer at the evening light. The breeze continued on cooling Aria as they took their seats. The host left so they can read over the menu to get what they wanted.

As Aria looked over the menu, Teal took out his small box and opened it. He pulled up a bottle of Bundaberg rum. Aria watched him and raised her eyebrows curiously. Teal looked at her for a bit and opened the bottle. As he placed the glass upright from the bottom, he poured it filling it about a third of the glass. He closed the bottle tight and placed it on the side as he took the glasses.

Teal looked at her and handed her the glass as he responded clinking her glass, "For dad and for your coming back from service. Hope you stay longer."

Aria let out a giggle as she nodded taking a sip from her rum. She placed it back down as the service waitress came for their first of the four course meal which was the appetizers. Teal had called ahead six hours ago while they were walking around and reserved their seat while telling them what they wanted for their four course meal.

It was getting a bit darker as the lights on the patio continued to burn bright. They took their time to enjoy their meal and just sit there not talking but enjoy their moment of being together as siblings. Their bottle of rum was kept tight and closed after their third small glasses each. They continued drinking their sparkling water they asked for to wash away the alcoholism or the taste of rum. When they reached their last course of meal which was desserts, Aria groaned in a bit of pain as she was full.

She smiled at her brother as he took the last of his cake and plopped it into his mouth. Chocolate was left on the left of his mouth as he missed it when he was dabbing with his napkin. Bending forward and touching his chin, she got his attention as she spoke, "Hey, you missed something."

She wiped the smudge off and smiled at him. He nodded with his thanks and let out a sigh leaning back at his chair. Aria continued to look at him smiling with affection. She took his hand and squeezed it as he looked at her for a bit. Sitting up, he responded as he reached for her hip flask in her boot and took it out. As he placed it on the table, he took out the rum and started to open it responding, "You know what? That hip flask of yours seems empty with a little rum, what do you think?"

Aria gigged as she held the flask while he poured a bit into it filling it up. She took a sip from it a closed it tight before stuffing it into her boot. Teal closed the bottle tightly, placed it in the box and responded by handing it to her, "Keep this. I brought it for you to use. Use it wisely."

Aria giggled again as she responded, "Thank you Teal. I'll try. Honest!"

Teal nodded with a light smile, "Good enough for me. Want to walk for a bit by the lake?"

Aria let out an exhausted sigh before responding, "Oh, Teal. As nice as that sounds, I am burned out. I ate too much and I am getting sleepy."

Teal smiled a little again as he waved over a server, "Fair enough. I'll pay and get us out of here in a bit."

Soon as he paid, Aria grabbed Teal's hand and walked close to him as he led her around the building back toward Teal's Commodore GTS. She continued carrying her rum box close to her to keep it safe. As he pulled out the car and moved onto the highway back to the apartment, he looked at Aria. She had already fallen asleep.

Teal took the time to find his apartment, park and get out as he went around opening Aria's side. Gently, he pulled her out and carried her toward the house. She wasn't that big and Teal was big and strong enough to carry his own sister. While sleepy, Aria had taken her chance to wrap her arms around Teal to keep close to his warmth. Teal unlocked the door and entered bringing her inside gently before locking the door behind him.

Soon as he came up the stairs and reached a spare room he had in his apartment, he laid his sister gently into bed. He removed her boots and her socks as well as her cargo shorts before placing the cover over her. Teal continued to watch her silently before turning off the light and leaving her to her dreams closing the door.

 **Location:** Teal's Apartment, Canberra ACT, New South Wales, Australia  
 **Time:** June 30th, 4:30 AM (04:30 Hours)

It was still a bit dark as it was early in the morning. There was a bit of a cool breeze as Aria continued to lean on the banister of Teal's porch. On her right thumb, she continued to tap her thumb ring on the metal subconsciously. Her hair was a bit damp bit still drying off from her previous shower after her thirty minute run outside of the apartment. She continued to watch the capital of Australia slowly wake up from her slumber.

Teal entered the porch and approached his sister as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He started massaging it as she moaned in comfort. Coming closer as he rested his hand on the banister looking out into the capital, he spoke, "Morning. Did you have a good run?"

Aria moaned as she laid her head against his chest and stroked his cheek responding, "Yes I did, thank you. Did you sleep well?"

Teal nodded as Aria kissed him on the cheek. He let go of Aria and rested beside her as she watched him for a bit. He spoke again, "We should head back to Macedon. You do not need a flight home because we can take the longer scenic route if you want."

Aria smiled and nodded responding, "That would be awesome, Teal. I would like that very much."

Teal spoke, "Alright. If we leave now, we can eat breakfast on the way and we will be back at Macedon by evening. I was thinking we can stop by Belinda's farm that is if she wants for us to eat there. I haven't seen her in a long time."

Aria nodded taking out her cell phone, "Alright that sounds fine. I will call Bindi later to let her know."

"Okay, meet you in the car in a bit," Teal responded leaving her side.

As the dark blue HSV Commodore GTS continued to remain stationary but turned on in the driveway of Teal's apartment, Aria was looking at the map set on her brother's touchscreen. It said 05:00 hours on the small, rectangular section above the screen. She thought for a minute as Teal continued to wait patiently for her to make up her mind. He spoke asking a question, "Are we ready now?"

The lines on her forehead creased slightly as she shook her head, "No. Not yet. Teal, umm, I changed my mind. I don't want to drive back to Macedon."

Teal let out a sigh as he responded still trying to be patient, "Where do you want to go?"

Aria looked at him wondering, "You sure you don't mind? I can…"

Teal shook his head waving her off, "No its fine. I'm good for the next few days if you want to go somewhere else."

Aria nodded and continued touching the screen studying the virtual map. She spoke, "I just want to visit this friend I hadn't seen in a long time. I forget where she lives now, but it's near Cowra I think."

"Who," Teal wondered as Aria looked up for a bit and responded, "Hayley Taylor. You know her."

Teal thought to himself for a bit before responding, "Huh? That buff, muscular girlfriend of yours? Who calls herself Hulk Hailey?"

Aria nodded rolling her eyes, "Yup, that's her. Although she's not my girlfriend. She's my best mate."

Teal made a grunt as he rolled his eyes back at her humorously, "Right."

"Anyways," Aria made a sigh as she peeled back the map a bit and pointed, "We'll if I know her and she owes a bar of hers somewhere around south of Gulgong near Cowra. It's been nearly ten years since she joined the navy with me on the base. She would keep her bar running for that long and it should still be there. That's what I would do too if I were her. She is a very strong and passionate woman."

Teal let out a sigh and nodded, "Okay, that would take us five hours to get there. You sure you want to go there instead of heading back to Macedon?"

"Positive," Aria nodded as Teal pulled the GTS out of the driveway and started headed north out of the capital city.

After about five hours of driving across the highway passing Yass, Cowra, and Wellington among other towns and cities, Teal drove the dark-blue GTS into the town limit of Gulgong. He drove around a bit while Aria gave him some directions of where he should turn to. She studied the map on the touchscreen gps.

Teal turned to her for a brief moment asking, "What is this bar called again?"

Aria thought for a bit and responded, "The Aussie Hulk."

Teal made a light, short laugh that closely resembled a cough as he inquired with almost a hint of humor, "No, really?"

Aria looked at him and smirked as she responded, "Yes. Careful you don't insult her bar. She will kick you out, but not before smashing you to bits. Like I said, she is strongly passionate, stubborn and quick to anger. Just don't piss her off and you'll be just fine."

Soon as they found the bar they were looking for, Teal drove into the driveway parking lot as he nodded, "Noted. Want me to come in?"

Aria nodded and smiled as she responded, "Sure. But if you cross her, you're on your own."

As he parked his GTS and turned off the engine, he looked at her and nodded, "Roger."

They both headed for the door and entered the bar. It was big and filled with patrons. Aria looked around a bit looking for her friend. Several bar patrons looked at the newcomer with distaste as they had never seen them before or around town. Teal spoke with a question, "Where should we sit?"

Aria looked at him and nodded toward the center of the building, "Go sit in the bar. I will be with you a second. I think I found her."

Teal nodded and walked away from her as Aria walked a different direction. Some patrons were looking at her up and down probably digesting her pretty hot image in their head. She gave them a scowl and ignored them as she pushed through a large crown surrounding a medium sized table. Letting out a smirk, she found Hayley arm wrestling a large, muscular man with some twenty two inches biceps. Hayley was as strong and big as him with her own twenty inch biceps. It was huge and she scowled back at the man cursing silently under her breath. He was a bit strong for her.

Sweat dripped down from Hayley's brow and across her sixteen inch scar across her face. Her sixteen inch gash was slit across from the top right of her head diagonal across her nose nearly missing her left eye and ended on the bottom left of her jaw. It was an old injury she sustained from the past when she was eighteen. Her dark blond hair was medium to small sized and kept in a short ponytail behind her.

As Hayley kept her hand on her challenger's strong hand to hold tightly, their other hands were pressed against each other in a fit of strength. Her challenger seemed to be winning as Hayley fought to keep fighting back his hand. A moment later as Aria continued to watch, Hayley's challenger bashed her hand against the table as she cursed loudly in a fit of controlled rage, "Dammit!"

As she bash her closed fist on the table, her challenger raised his fist in triumph as the crowd erupted in cheers. As he got up and gathered his winnings, the fuming two hundred pound heavyweight female drank out of her beer in a huge gulp from her glass. Aria responded in a mocking tone as she smirked, "Hey ugly! Getting lame at your age, eh?"

The patrons around them let out a gasp and tensed as Hayley let out a snort of anger with a snarl. Her muscles rose expanded a bit noticeably as she clenched her hand on the glass shattering it. Feeling blood and pain from her glass, she let out a roar grabbing an half full Australian beer bottle, getting up and turned to Aria tossing the beer in a rage to her side as it broke into smithereens. Aria kept her strong stance as she continued to stare into Hayley's angry cold scowl with coolness.

Letting out a bare of her teeth and a snarl, Hayley marched toward her and grabbed her throat as she kept close to her face to face. She asked with anger, "What did you just say?"

Aria responded again coolly as she grabbed her wrist, "What, are you deaf, Hale? I just said you are getting lame."

The people backed up to give them a room as Hayley let out a roar increasing her grip on Aria's throat. Grabbing her chest, she lifted her as Aria started choking struggling with her arm power and was tossed across briefly before crashing onto a table. Hayley let out another roar as she pumped her arms yelling at her cursing, "See my might and power before you. I ain't called Hulk for nothing, you arsehole! I will make you pay in blood!"

The pure blooded Aussie 'she' Hulk continued to breathe heavily with anger and rage keeping her fists tight and her twenty inches biceps large and thick as she continued to scowl at Aria while she groaned a bit in pain rolling on the table.

 **Location:** The Aussie Hulk pub, Gulgong, New South Wales, Australia  
 **Time:** 11 AM (11:00 hours)

As Teal found his place on the stool next to the bar. The bartender came over and Teal spoke ordering a beer. He took out a glass jug and poured a liter of beer in it before sliding it toward him. He picked up his beer and drank it. As he exhaled in satisfaction, a loud noise before him caused him to turn. He smirked as he noticed Aria already making trouble. It was just like old times.

Taking his beer, he walked over to see an angry full blooded muscular heavily tattooed female over a fallen Aria who crashed in the table. He smirked silently to himself as he drank a little of his beer muttering inaudibly knowing that she is part deaf, "You always had a memory loss, didn't you Hayley? Don't you recognize your own friend?"

Aria groaned in pain as she turned over on the table. It didn't break under her because she wasn't heavy. Hayley continued breathing in anger as she walked over to her and grabbed her bringing her up harshly. Taking her fist, she rammed a punch but Aria ducked and dealt a low knee thrust against her chest pushing her back. She turned again thrusting her back again. Hayley shrugged her off with a grunt and countered with her punch again. Aria ducked and dealt her several more of her harsh punches and jabs on her chest and her face. Hayley stood her ground as she snarled baring her teeth while cracking her neck and massive broad shoulder muscles. She clenched her fists cracking it. Her nose started to bleed but she hardly felt it. A strand of her blond hair fell covering half of her angry dark eyes.

Backing a bit, Aria groaned as she rubbed her sore hands, "Oh Hale, did you just get more tougher than the last I saw you?"

Hayley let out another insulted growl as she shouted, "Do not call me Hale! Only one is allowed to call me Hale!"

She blindly charged at her with a shoulder block lifting her. Aria quickly grabbed her body and twisted around her as she wrapped her legs around her head in a headlock. Hayley grunted painfully as Aria twisted with her entire body down bringing down the big wrestler with ease banging her onto the floor cracking the hardwood a bit while grabbing her arm in her signature move keeping her pinned down.

Hayley grunted in annoyance and let out a roar struggling to get free. Aria pushed her head back as she continued pulling at her arm and squeezing against her throat with her legs to calm her down. Soon, Hayley's anger was cooled and lessened as she couldn't pull herself free from the veteran fighter's grip. She quickly tapped her arm and Aria let go as Hayley continued to breathe heavily trying to get back her breath. Aria knelt before her as she flipped her hair up and smirked smiling at her.

Hayley stared at her closely and let out a little gasp, "I haven't felt that strength in years. No one else but…you? Is that you Bruiser?"

Aria nodded laughing as she offered her hand, "Ah, huh. The one and only. I see you kept up pretty well yourself, Hale."

Hayley's expression immediately changed to joy as she let out a fit of laughter accepting her hand. The patrons calmed and dispersed as Aria brought her. Hayley was hoisted to her feet and they both grabbed their heads as they moved for a quick kiss on the lips for a brief moment. Hayley let go with a grunt and grabbed her by the waist with her signature bear hug. Aria was suddenly hugged harshly by a powerful wrestler. Aria grunted with discomfort with her bear hug as the Aussie she hulk lifted her a bit, "Ah, Hale. Ease up or you're gonna squeeze my lights out."

Hayley placed her back down and let out another laugh offering her hand, "What again? Where you've been, love? You back from service already?"

Aria accepted her hand as she nodded, "For a bit, yeah. Thought I'd make a detour and stop by. I've been in Melbourne for a while."

Hale smiled at her long time mate as she wrapped her arm around Aria squeezing her against her body harshly while leading her toward the bar, "Sounds good, love. Been missing you something terrible. It's been ten years you know!"

Aria nodded wrapping her around Hale. Slowly she moved her hand down to her butt with a snigger. Hale smirked and moved her hand down to Aria's butt and slapped it. Aria instantly grabbed it and retorted, "Hey, what did I tell you about touching my butt? I'll break your arm!"

As quickly as Hayley changed her demeanor of being threatened, she let out a snarl flipping Aria's arm around and locked it behind her back as she grabbed her throat with her arm. She pressed her against her shoulder muscle as she spat venomously, "You dare threaten me, bruiser? Let's see how you do then. Break my grip if you can!"

Aria gasped in pain as Hayley locked her in painfully and continued to strangle her. She rammed her elbow against her chest, but it bounded as Hayley's chest was too tough for her. Hale let out a growl as she pulled her back more causing Aria to make strangled noises trying to fight back. After about thirty seconds of holding her in, Hale dropped her down and tossed her harshly against the bar cackling out loud.

She pumped her twenty inch biceps again and let out another shout, "You can't hope to defeat the Aussie Hulk, love. I am just way too strong for you!"

As Aria hit the bar harshly, she groaned as she spat blood onto the floor. Teal immediately went to her side and tried to help her onto the stool, "You alright?"

"Ugh," Aria groaned and pushed him away harshly as she helped herself onto the bar, "I'm fine. Stop touching me."

As Hayley approached Aria and looked at her with pity, she tossed her a damp towel. She turned to Teal, banged on the bar before him and snapped, "Hey! Stop touching my girl!"

Aria groaned again taking the towel to wipe the blood off her mouth. She grabbed Hayley on the arm and bicep muscles as she grabbed hers looking at her. She spoke shaking her head, "Hold on Hale. It's okay. That's my brother."

Hayley looked at her and then looked at him surprised as she exclaimed, "Teal! Is that you?"

Teal smirked as he offered his hand responding, "I see your hearing and memory improved a bit."

Hayley scoffed and grabbed his hand in respect responding, "Hey you, smart mouth. My hearing and memory is fine. It's just not what it used to be!"

"Uh, huh," Teal nodded humorously as he took another drink of his beer.

Hayley rolled her eyes as she filled his glass and turned to her mate, "So, love? How long you've been back?"

Aria shrugged as she drank from her glass filled with beer, "Been almost a week now. You still in the Navy?"

Hayley shrugged with a grunt as she started cleaning the bar, "I'm on reserved for now. Not sure when I would be shipped out."

Aria studied the tattooed design on her body and responded, "I know the feeling, mate. I just hate waiting sometimes, ya know. When there's a war on out there and you're sitting here doing nothing, you start feeling agitated and irritated."

Hayley blew another sigh as she nodded looking down onto her hand. She fiddled with the ring on her finger as she thought for a bit. Aria let out a slight gasp as she grabbed her hand and responded, "You're married! Who's the lucky girl?"

Hayley smiled a bit letting out a short laugh, "Heh, wouldn't you like to know, love?"

Aria cooed a bit as she responded, "Don't I always? You're my best mate, Hale. If something wonderful happens to my best mate, be it winning a championship or having something good happen in a bad day, I gotta know. Tell me!"

Hayley smirked at her as she took her hand back and responded jerking her head up, "You want to wrestle for it?"

Aria let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes, "Hale, you and me know that we'd tie in a wrestling match. Tell me! Wait, I know! It's that girl that stalked you for a couple years when you were sixteen at that time."

"Heh," Hayley shook her head, "That girl was sorely disappointed when I half strangled her into a post. She went to the hospital that day. Nah, she was much too weak for my taste. No. It's someone else. Although you will be surprised on who it is."

Aria let out another heavy sigh and growled with annoyance as she half shouted, "Come on, Hale! Do not make me beg or repeat. Who?!"

Hayley rolled her eyes and moved closer to her ear as she whispered, "Baby Assassin."

Aria was wide eyed and half shoved her back while slamming her hand on the bar as she spat, "You are lying to me! There is no way you are with her! Noomi Stång was your mortal enemy. From Scandinavia!"

"Heh," Hale spoke again smiling, "Aye she was. We kept tying every time we fought. It was relentless until one day we finally tight the knot."

At that last bit of a joke, Hale laughed out loud. Aria let out a sigh as she shook her head remembering her, "I remember Baby Assassin. Only fourteen inch biceps and she was a pretty impressive wrestler and fighter even for a bad, spoiled girl. She even looked like Meghan Fox and was confused with the American native spoiled brat. Not like she wasn't spoiled, because she is."

Hale let out a snarl as she slammed her fist down getting her attention, "Hey! She's my girl! Don't you talk down her like that! I can spoil her however much I damn well want! Besides, my girl has seventeen inch biceps last I look. And she still looks so damned hot with that fine curve, her strong legs and that arse. I'm just so damned proud of her. From Scandinavia my arse! If only every girl in heaven looked like her, I'd die a happy girl."

Aria snorted laughed a little at her comment. She took another sip of her beer and let out a sigh thinking of something else to say. When she found it, she asked it, "So, I see you still have the Aussie Hulk pub open. How's business?"

Hayley grunted as she picked up her glass and started cleaning it. She responded with a scoff, "Can't really say, love. Time's been tough, but I manage. Noomi helps me around and she's been really sweet. She won't take shit and have been breaking down on people hard especially those who don't pay for their funds. She kinda acts more like my right hand actually and makes sure people follow my rules to the letter. These rules may be harsh, but it's what I've been growned up with. Me ol'man didn't whip me for nothing, love. Even when he passed away, he died just right before whipping me into the ground with his cane harshly. I never liked him, but I respected him so I kept his rules to heart."

Hale let out another sigh as she placed the glass back down and rested her hands on the bar leaning toward Aria. She blew a puff of air into her nose as she asked, "So, you need a place to stay? Not only do I keep this place open, but I also own a nice little inn and a museum."

Aria gasped a little and responded, "A museum?"

She nodded, "Aye love. A museum. Of Aussie fighters of the past, both men and women famous and not well known but still good enough to be in the museum. Noomi runs that building, so if you need a bed, she's the one to look for. That is. If you need some place to stay for the night."

Aria nodded, "That would be sweet, thank you Hale!"

Hayley shrugged and backed a bit, "No problem love. Just lemme give her a call and let her know you're coming so that she can reserve a room for both you and Teal for a night. It's only a walk from here."

Aria let out a sigh as she responded again while bumping her fist as she walked away, "Thanks so much again. I owe you."

Teal had been silent for a while not wanting to interrupt their conversation. He continued to enjoy their company as he continued eating his meal.

 **Location:** Outside of the Aussie Hulk pub, Gulgong, New South Wales, Australia  
 **Time:** 1 PM (13:00 hours)

After spending a bit in the bar eating lunch and drinking beer, both Teal and Aria continued walking outside toward Teal's GTS. It was getting a bit cold outside. Aria walked a bit passed the GTS and into a spot of gravel in the center of the parking lot. Bending down, she turned over a few small pebbles and smirked seeing some specks of blood stained into it. She had a little memory train for a moment.

Teal joined her side and asked, "What is it?"

Aria sighed as she tossed the pebble away and stood responding, "I briefly remember this place. It was here that I fought matches. I remember spilling blood and winning constantly without fail. Hale was the referee as she was responsible for managing the private fights. She always had my side no matter what the other fighter did or was not supposed to do. She always had her secret crush on me and kept constantly trying to make a move or hitting on me. If they disobeyed, she'd get all upset and give them a bloody nose. I was always referred to the fighters as her girl as if she'd owed me and she wouldn't let anyone bad mouthed me because if they did, she would beat the shit out of them and tossed them out crumbled into a ball."

Teal let out a sigh as he nodded, "She sounds like a violent woman."

Aria responded, "Aye she was. I blame her violent upbringing. Her father was never a patient human being. Then again, it was her violent upbringing that brought out who she is now and she is still so damned proud of her own darkness."

Teal asked again as they walked back to the car, "So, tell me. What is her set of rules that she has in there again?"

Aria made a light puff of air from her stomach into the air as she responded, "Well, she has five set of rules that she made it easy to remember. Number one is the most important of them all," she continued as she turned to Teal and stared into him responding in a cold tone, "Do not piss off the hulk."

Teal nodded with a gulp, "Ah. Easy to remember indeed."

Aria responded as they entered the car, "Yup. She modified it from her father's original set of rules. Actually, the top four was her own fathers. The fifth was of her own making. Anyways, her father was a well renowned Aussie bodybuilder of his own time. He wasn't a wrestler. He was just a strongman with the dream of owning a bar of his own with his own set of rules. This bar had been around for as long as the early 1930s as he inherited it from his grandfather and changed the name to the Aussie Hulk pub. From there, he created his own set of rules with that one being the top. Hayley just simply took his rules to heart and modified it to suit her own means."

Teal turned on the car, but let it continue to run as he thought to himself. He had another question and asked, "What exactly her father did to her that made her like this?"

Aria gulped and blew another heavy sigh responding, "Now that is quite a story. I got her drunk one time and she gave me her entire sob story about her father beating her up and how her upbringing was so violent that she had to get herself stronger to prevent herself from being beat down. He hated her as he wanted a son. A first born son to take over his business. When he discovered it was a girl as his first born, he'd leave the doctor and his wife hanging when he stormed out in a fury. Since then, it started Hayley's own harsh upbringing. He wanted a son, not a daughter. He had demanded a son from her. Because of that, Hayley's mother feared the worse. When Hayley was born, it was not of joy but of horror especially when the doctor said the baby was a girl. When her mother was let go of the hospital leaving Hayley to the care of the nurses, it was said she had wandered into the Bush out of sadness and fear for her husband. For the next several days she had vanished until a month later she turned up in the middle of a ravine dead and torn apart by animals. The diagnosis turned up in the evidence being no foul play and named her death as to being set upon by animals and mauled to death. Her father was convicted, but since there were no evidence leading him to the crime and no witnesses, the judge overruled it and it was turned down. The law had no choice by to pass on Hayley to her father's care,"

Aria swallowed a bit continued her story, "Since then, he'd abuse her while raising her. Hayley was raised to despise him and she grew up working on her muscles so that she can feel the brunt of his abuse and remain stronger. Later, she believed that he was somehow responsible for her mother's death. But because of no evidence, no one believed her. She had to move on regardless. One time during his abuse on her, he'd cut her face. He lied to the hospital staff saying it was an accident and he paid the fine for it. She was in extreme pain after that. When her father died when she turned eighteen, he cursed her name and scorned her with a deft strike across her lip. It was painful to Hayley, but she knew and she'd changed. Since then after taking over the bar because the will said that to whoever is the eldest of the family will inherent the bar, she had been taking care of it according to his wishes and kept his original rules to heart and soul."

She looked at him a smiled weakly as she responded, "Like I said before, she is a very passionate woman and if someone insults her family in front of her, she will not take it lightly and she will bring pain harshly that is equal the amount of pain she received from her own father. That is why that whoever she brands as her girl like me and several others, she will defend her honor if possible. Secretly, I loathed being branded her girl but I really had no choice. If I denied her, she will be offended and will respond in kind no matter of our friendship as best mates. She will feel betrayed and she is slow to forgive others. So I had to be really careful around her. Because of her passion, she is also easily jealous if someone gets a hand on her girl as well."

Teal nodded and responded, "Noted. I will be more careful around her. So, what about the other four rules?"

Aria continued, "So yeah with number one being do not piss off the Hulk. The second is always pay your bar tab on time no matter what. If you are late or if you complain about it, then you will answer for it. Secondly is do not whine or complain about the service. If you don't like it, the bar tender will ask you to leave. If you fight or argue, the owner will come over and kindly in his or her own way shove you out of the bar. Thirdly is do not pick a fight with the bar owner. As it is more likely the bar owner will be stronger than you and you will be left riddled with bruises and the knowledge that the owner is the strong person made in the image of the Hulk, be it male or female. Those rules, as I said before, is modified just so Hayley would be satisfied with it. The fifth and final rule is of her own making. Do no piss off her girls or you will face the full brunt of the bar owner's rage. It is all signed under her name Hulk Hailey of the Aussie Hulk pub and nailed on the front of the entrance just so all can see it and fear the name that is the Aussie She-hulk."

As the car pulled up in front of the inn, they exited the car and entered through the building. A dark haired, blue eyed buff woman looked up from the counter and smiled as she beckoned them forward with her finger. Looking closely, she noticed that Noomi had a small bruise on the side of her eye, but she kept her face clear of any pain she have had from the bruise.

Aria felt a cool, casual ease from the former Scandinavian hardcore and harsh female wrestler. She remembered her being cold and rude as well as spoiled as a brat can be. This dark haired woman was different from her.

As Aria approached the desk, Noomi walked around the table and continued to smile as she offered her strong arms. She responded giving Aria a casual, but strong hug, "Aria, Hale told me you were coming. I couldn't wait and I went ahead to give you a room available."

Aria smiled and responded as Noomi stroked her blond hair, "Noomi. I see you changed."

Noomi nodded and responded as she flexed her seventeen inch biceps, "My betrothal to Hale changed me for the better. Because of her harsh training and her love of me, she had transformed me to be a better woman than I was before. I am still colder and harsher than she is, but she trained me to be more in control of my hatred for others. It was through her harsh training that I am stronger. I still like you and any friend of yours is my friend as well for as long as you are part of the family that grew up with Hale. As Hale's girls, we are no longer enemies and we are stronger because of that."

Noomi turned to Teal and tossed him the key as she responded, "Teal is it? I remember you briefly. Here are the keys for the apartment. I will need to drag her from you for a moment, sweetie. It will not be for long."

Teal looked at Aria and Aria turned and nodded, "It is okay, Teal. I need time for a bit with her."

Teal shrugged as he sighed and headed off to find the room. Aria turned and smiled at her friendliness, "It is nice to see to you again and not as enemies, Noomi. If you don't mind my asking, how exactly did you and Hale become together?"

Noomi smiled as she laughed a little placing her thick arms around her shoulder after flipping her long, dark hair out of the way. She slowly led Aria toward a doorway that was joined to another building that was the museum, "I don't mind, darling. It is quite the story. As Hale was well known as a lesbian and so harshly defended her reason for being. She would hurt others if they teased her for being who she is. As for me, believe it or not Aria, but I was secretly lesbian. I had a secret crush on her."

Aria gulped and turned to her responding, "No way! I always saw you hanging around men and enjoying their company. You even stripped in front of them."

Noomi let out a slight snarl of disgust and responded coldly, "I despised men all my life. They are the most disgusting creatures to ever roam the earth ever since the creation of man. They were all always so violent and treated women as second citizens. They treated women like dirt and they still do no matter where I went. I had to display myself as such and abhorred it throughout the remainder of my life. It was hell for me and I walked it, but I survived. When I first saw Hale when I emigrated here during my early teen, it was love at first sight. I looked at her and I knew it when I saw her as my love, but because of where I came from and how I came to me, she saw me as a threat and treated me as such. When I first came to challenge the rankings of men and woman and rose up, she challenged me on the first day and destroyed me. Humiliated me in front of others. That hurt me so bad that I had to find a way to retaliate. When I did, it changed me and her in a big way."

Aria spoke with a question, "How so?"

Noomi shrugged as they stopped before the doorway into the other building, "When she discovered my crush on her, she was angry and tossed me down. Whipped me so bad that she broke my jaw. Then she ran from me. After that blow, I still chased after her. Even went to stalking her across the Bush. When we finally confronted, she rammed her shotgun against my chin and reminded me of her coldness toward me. Because I was her hated enemy and her threat, she wanted me to be truthful and honest about my feelings for her. I chose my words carefully and spoke it, but she still didn't believe me. She kicked me off and bashed me hard with her shotgun onto the ground. As she aimed with her shotgun against my face, I stared back at her through the barrel of her gun."

Noomi gulped as she continued, "I'd stared her down so brave, but secretly inside I was terrified of her. I knew of her struggles against her father and I pitied her. I hated her father as I still hated all men who would treat their woman that way. After seeing that I wouldn't back down, she threatened me again and fired off a warning shot next to my ear. I felt the pain of the recoil of her shotgun but I still chased after her. Eventually, she gave in and told me that she would have to train me to get better. I let her do this and because of that I am stronger for it. We finally just shared the ring and promised to love each other for the rest of our lives. We'd share a bed, we'd share meal times and we'd share money. We'd share everything and she let me do as I will as long as it meets her requirements."

Aria responded, "Whoa. That sounds harsh. I apologize for how she treated you."

Noomi smiled as she shrugged still pulling her close and moved along into the museum, "Ah, its fine. I still loved her no matter what."

As they stopped before a portrait of a fighter, Aria turned back to her and noticed her bruise again. She touched it and Noomi winced as Aria gasped responded, "Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Noomi shrugged waving her off, "Ah, its nothing. Just a little accident. So, would you like a tour?"

Aria nodded smiling, "Sure why not? I would love a tour."

Noomi turned to the portrait in front of them and started her tour of the museum, "When the museum was founded by Hale, she put all her efforts into making it work. She had painstakingly put together a hall of memory for all male and female fighters all through history both dead and alive."

Aria continued to listen as Noomi continued holding her and leading her along.

Meanwhile, Hayley had entered the building in search for Aria. She wanted to see her and talk with her for a bit. As she approached the desk, she turned to her side and let out a snort of anger seeing Noomi holding Aria close to her. She didn't think Noomi would be so willing to keep close to Aria. Because of that, she was feeling another emotion that surfaced. Jealously. Letting out a puff of hot breath from her mouth, she flexed her arms as her muscles expanded a bit while she clenched her fists, she slowly followed both Aria and Noomi silently.


End file.
